Beautiful Lie
by Sketch1997
Summary: Annabeth DiCario, daughter of the Irish Mob leader Christopher DiCario, is upset. When she meets Jonathan Crane, she feels a spark of excitement. He is after all the exact opposite of the kind of man her father tries to set her up with, and she has finally found a rebellious standing. Jonathan Crane /OC /Scarecrow
1. Pro-Log

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, if you know me, and have happened upon my other story in progress for the Batman Begins/Dark Knight then you know I am scattered. I have all these ideas run through my head, good and bad ones; if I happen upon one that I like and stuff I feel the need to post it. I heard once that if you have a good idea to act on it immediately, otherwise someone else might take it.**

**This is an introductory chapter, nothing big. If you like it, follow or just keep an eye out. Well here we go. **

**XXX**

The tall girl with black hair stood at the edge of the bridge, staring at the relentless black waves that crashed below as they promised relief from her pain. She felt a tear slip from her pale hazel eyes as she pressed her lips in a determined line.

"ANNIE!" the girl turned to see a man running towards her, his dark hair windblown back, and his bright blue eyes wide with fear. His black car abandoned with the driver side door open wide and the head lights interrupting the moons soft glow, "ANNIE DON'T!"

She only smiled as she turned back to the sea, allowing herself to fall. The waves were like brittle and broken glass against her skin, their massive force easily pulling her down below the surface. She felt herself being dragged down and she struggled slightly, having doubts about the peace that death promised.

'_NO',_ her mind screamed, giving her muscles adrenalin, '_YOU ARENT READY TO DIE- SWIM YOU DAMN IDIOT.'_ Annabeth listened to her subconscious, kicking upwards, or trying to. Darkness was all around her, she could hear the water rushing, feel it's bone shattering sting, but she had no idea which way was up.

The need for air gripped her lungs and she searched for anything to help her.

'_It's no use,'_ sense cried in her head mournfully, '_we are dead- just let death take you._

'_No!'_ Her mind argued, '_we can do this!'_

Annabeth smiled as she felt herself float, knowing her common sense was right.

"_Would you like to hear a story?"_

Her eyes widened and she looked around, looking for the owner of the voice. She felt her vision start to black out as she heard her own voice answer,

"_Sure."_


	2. Daughter of a Mobster

"Annabeth Clarisse DiCario!" Her father's voice snapped Annabeth awake; startled she flailed on the bed in a mess of blankets before she fell onto the floor in an ungraceful heap. A loud laughed from her door frame caused her to groan and untangle herself, looking up to find her father standing there with a wide grin as she snarled, "what the hell?"

"Well you don't want to be late for your first day of college, do you?" he teased as a panicked expression befell her face. He left the room as his laughter continued, shutting the door behind him as she bolted around her room, and breathing out curses that would make a sailor proud.

Thirty minutes later she was dressed and ready to leave, only to look at her clock and see she had an hour before her first class. She hissed angrily and stomped out of her room, knowing she would find her father at the table, "DADDY!"

Christopher DiCario looked up from his paper, smiling, "morning _Banphrionsa. _Did you sleep well?" She smiled and sat down, her eyes holding a dangerous spark has she answered in a sweet tone, "oh, I was sleeping wonderful, until an _ollphéist fathach _broke into my room and almost gave me a heart attack!"

"_Ollphéist fathach_?!" Her father nearly choked on his coffee and set it down, trying to hold his laughter, "oh my!" Annabeth hear soft footsteps behind her and turned to see her mother, Maria DiCario, walking in the kitchen, "Annie, your father is not a giant monster."

"Giant monster?" Angelica, Annabeth's six year old sister padded into the kitchen, rubbing her eye sleepily, "where is a giant monster?"

"Don't worry _aingeal beag,_" Annabeth purred as she reached down and pulled her little sister up, "the monster is too busy attacking bacon and eggs to notice you." The six year old giggled and slid off Annabeth's lap as the older women stood, walking to the back door, "well I'm off!"

"Wait-" her mother cried whirling around, "what about breakfast? What about the first day of college picture? What about my good bye hug?" Annebeth rolled her eyes and hugged her mother, "I am twenty-one years old. I am too old for back to school pictures and I am grabbing breakfast on the go." She turned to walk out but her father cried, "Wait!"

"What?" she whined.

"What about your body guards? What about your escort? What about my hug?" He cried, rising as he reached for his cell phone, probably to call for her guards.

"I am just going to my first classes," Annabeth sighed as she walked to her father, sliding the phone across the table and out of his reach, "I don't need an army faction following me around- I will be fine. And as far as the hug goes-" She wrapped her arms around her father, burying her face into his chest.

Christopher DiCario was a tall man, standing at no less then 6'3" with 230 pounds that were mostly muscle. He, like his daughter, had raven black hair that was close cropped, and had a few grey streaks. He had forest green eyes and a strong chin; a gentle man but had a mean side if you threatened his family or friends.

"Hug!" Angelica cried, willing her sister to laugh and pick her up, "I will see you after school, _aingeal beag."_ Angelica DiCario was the opposite of her older sister; with bright red unmanageable curls she received from her mother, and her father's forest green eyes she was precious without a doubt.

"I will see you all later!" Annabeth called as she ran from the door, escaping before anyone could stop her.

**XXX**

"I hate people," Annabeth grumbled as she walked the too large campus; her hazel eyes scanning the buildings as she tried to locate the right one, "-HA!" She headed to her next class confidently, having finally found the correct building.

Twenty-one and a freshman in college just felt lazy to her, she didn't want to wait this long to continue her education. It wasn't really her fault, her damn over protective father only just agreed to allow her to leave the house and move into her own place- even though she had to wait a month after school because her father wanted to make sure she could handle the pressure.

Gotham is ruled by five major mobs.

Carmine Falcone runs the Italian mob, he is the Don for the largest mob system here.

My father, Christopher DiCario, runs the Irish mob; we are the next largest mob in Gotham. The Falcone and DiCario families go way back, and my father practically grew up with Carmine. That earns us a bit of relief, but we still have guns on us when they visit for Thanksgiving.

Tetchen Rosturr is the head of the Russian mob, with the next largest.

Gambol Nndekwei is the head for the Nigerian mob, and the least major is the Canadian mob family, with Francisco Bleist leading it.

It is typical for the families to stay close together, usually each living in the heart of their territory in a large estate with everyone from the grandparents to the grandkids. I didn't want that- I mean, I had full intentions of taking the family when my father passed but until then I am happy doing my own thing.

I sighed when I walked in to my first class, finding a couple students there. I looked to the head of the class to find another student by the professor's desk, shifting through the papers as he obviously looked for something. I pressed my lips into a thin line and walked to where I was sitting in the seat closest to the door; placing my back pack beside me in hope nobody would sit by me as I pulled out a book, hoping not to be seen.

**XXX**

'**What are you looking for?'** Scarecrow grumbled in the back of Jonathon Crane's mind, observing his other half's search of his desk.

'_The attendance sheet for this class-'_Jonathon answered back mentally, continuing his search. Needless to say, today was going to be a very hectic day; he had everything organized and ready, yet still somehow miss placed the first damn thing he was going to do.

'_Finally,'_ he sighed when he found it under the hand out form that told the students what they would need for their classes. He looked at his watch and saw he had thirty seconds until his students had better be in and sitting down. He looked up and smiled, about ten of his twenty-seven students were scattered here and there in the class. He did frown when the rest of the class filed in: loud and laughing like drunks as they started to find their seats, mostly in the back.

The bell rang and the noise level dimmed only slightly. His students started talking to one another:

"Where's the teach?"

"Late on the first day~"

"I am taking a nap, wake me when Professor what's-his-name gets here."

Jonathon cleared his throat and caught the attention of the class, "Good morning class, my name is Professor Crane, your teacher for Minor Psychology." He was greeted by dead silence and wide eyes, and he walked to his desk and pulled out the attendance sheet, "let's call role, hm?"

**XXX**

Annabeth couldn't help but raise an eye brow at the "Professor". He was young- far younger then che expected him to be. Honestly he was only most likely a year or two older than her.

Professor Jonathon Crane- a tall, thin man that had dark slicked back hair and icy blue eyes. He was cute in a nerd way, from the thin statue to the glasses.

"Annabeth DiCario?" He called my name for roll and I answered back, "here." His eyes snapped to me and nodded, "Jacob Dommin?" The roll continued as he gave us an introductory speech, and an introductory lesson. Honestly- I got bored after I finished it so I decided to doodle. Throughout the entire lesson, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me, but every time that I looked up I couldn't find anyone.

Maybe I am just being paranoid- I am the daughter of a mob boss after all.

**XXX**

Throughout the entire class period, Jonathon couldn't take his eyes off Annabeth DiCario. He knew that name; the DiCario family was one of the most feared in Gotham, right under the Falcone family. She must be related, but even that didn't make sense.

The mob family stayed together, in packs like wolves. She was out here, exposed and he was fairly sure that she had no body guards in this class. So why was she here? Maybe she wanted to get away; Jonathon sure wanted to get away from his grandmother- he couldn't imagine still living with her breathing down his back.

'**Good thing we killed the bitch.'**

'_Indeed.' _Crane replied, staring at her. She had stopped taking notes and working, instead she was drawing. She had pale skin, flawless and without blemish; she looked tall, maybe 5'7", no taller than 5'8". Her long black hair was pulled into a loose braid, falling down to her waist easily; and she wore little make up, only slight blush. She was in a soft, dark blue low cut shirt with long sleeves; with black jeans and silver high heels. She had a silver watch on her left hand, and a small, silver cross hung around her neck.

She was beautiful, so beautiful he didn't see how she could belong to a family that majored in assassins and gun transport. Her eyes rose slowly and he continued on his work to distract himself. He wanted to know more, and he would. He would even if it killed him.

**XXX**

**Author's Note:**

**Alright guys, thank you for coming back to check this story out if you did and if not, oh well. Anyways, if you couldn't tell this is the first chapter, and is set before the pro-log / intro that you read first. **

**Banphrionsa = Princess**

**Ollphéist Fathach = Giant Monster**

**Aingeal Beag = Little Angle**

**Anyways, I promise to update soon, but until then take care!  
><strong> 

**-Sketch1997**


	3. Olympian Café

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. I honestly wasn't expecting so many reviews and follows. So um, thanks- really, thank you so much. Also, I need to let you know there is a MAJOR time shift in this story. The story takes place in present day for our time, but like ten or something years before the first movie. So there will be references and songs and stuff from today. Just to let you know.**

**Anon: you are like my official spell checker. I love how you don't even get all pompous and bitchy about my mistakes but manage to make them into a joke. **

**23-17-46-11: Thank you for the review and comment. I also really like it in the stories when Crane and Scarecrow are separate, they make me laugh. As for Crane's obsession, it isn't really a too romantic obsession like I want it to be and it will be, it's more of just like a curios obsession. In this story, the mob families are just really exclusive and it isn't really common for them to go out and attend college like Annabeth is. And Crane to me is just one of those people who don't "love", he obsesses.**

**Lilies and Bobcats: Thanks!**

**EveryoneHasDarknessIEmbracedIt: Thanks, and I agree. There are few really good Crane/Oc stories.**

**DISCLAIMER- I, Sketch1997, do not and will most likely never, own anything of Batman but my OC's and my crazy and depressingly pathetic spin off. If any characters, events, or disasters that I create should resemble real life, it is purely coincidental.**

**XXX**

Annabeth growled in annoyance as she entered Professor Crane's class for the third time today. Honestly, she had no bloody clue what she wanted to do; the thought of being anything other than the next Don of the Irish mob had never, ever occurred to her. The spot was promised to her, being the oldest it was her birthright.

The only damn reason she came here was so she could just get away; she wasn't kidding earlier when she said she didn't need an army faction- that is usually what her father gave her as security. She was taking only three college courses: Psychology I, Art III, and Sociology I. Professor Crane taught two of her classes, while an older woman named Hamilton taught her art class.

She was earlier to the class, with seven of her ten minutes to get to class still on the clock; the fact that she knew where to go helped her a lot. Professor Crane looked up when she entered, "Miss DiCario."

"Professor Crane," she replied evenly as she sat in the same seat as this morning.

"If I may," he began non-chalontly as he leaned back against the front of his desk and crossed his arms, "DiCario is not a common name-"

"Yes," she cut him off, pulling out a folder and her cell phone, looking up and smiling, "I am a part of the DiCario family." He nodded, "But don't families as such as yours stay together?"

"Of course," I said nodding, "but it does get tiresome, having not another person to talk to other then the people you grew up around. I want a change of pace- so I decided to take a few classes here."

"Alright," he said with another nod, dropping the subject as he turned and sat at his computer. More students filed in and Annabeth couldn't help the small smile, somewhat pleased that even the young professor knew of her family.

XXX

'**That's neat.' **Scarecrow thought sarcastically, **'We have a mobster as a student; albeit an attractive one.'**

'_Shut up'_ Jonathon shook his head as he shuffled the papers on his desk absentmindedly, noticing he had only a few minutes left of class. He discreetly let his eyes flicker up to Miss DiCario; some of her hair had fallen loose and framed her heart shaped face. Her bottom lip was jutted out slightly as she drew a sketch of something; her eyes were narrowed as she concentrated, her eyes determined. Suddenly she looked to the window to her right, and then she looked back to the paper, back to the window, back to the paper.

This continued for a few minutes and then the bell rang; the students all practically ran out of the class, eager to escape. Miss DiCario was last, having to pack up; Jonathon caught a glimpse of what she was drawing, it appeared to be a bird of sorts and before he got the chance to ask she was out the door.

'_Damn.'_

'**Aww,' **Scarecrow mocked lightly, **'Did Johnny Boy's little crush escape?'**

'_WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?"_

XXX

"Annie!" Annabeth turned from atop the stairs, having just gotten home only to be stopped by her mother.

Maria DiCario was a beautiful women; long and straight as a whip red hair fell to her shoulders with hazel eyes and stood no taller than 5'4" with no more than 180 pounds on her bones. Annabeth was often called lucky by her other siblings; she had inherited the best of both her parents. She received her father's height and hair, and her mother's completion and eyes.

"How was your first day of college dearie?" Maria asked as her daughter sat in the garden, her Irish accent coming out strong. The garden was beautiful, flowers of every kind bloomed and Annabeth always loved the colors.

"Alright," she murmured, sipping lemonade, "I have the same teacher for Psychology and Sociology, he is really cute."

"Annie!"

"Mom," Annabeth laughed at her mother's scandalous expression, "he looks only a couple years older than me! He isn't like dad or Uncle Carmine's age!" Her mother shook her head and motioned a body guard to come forward, "I want you to find out every fact about Annabeth's teacher right now."

"Yes Mam," he allowed as he hurried away while Annabeth gave a disbelieving, "MOOMMMMMM!"

XXX

'**Well look at that!'** Scarecrow cackled in Jonathon's mind, observing the file on Annabeth DiCario, **'she isn't just any mobster! She is the mother fucking Irish mob Princess!'**

Jonathon stared slightly, shaking his head. He knew if she was a member of the family he wouldn't be able to torment her in class, but now that he knew she was the Don's oldest child and next in line, he would have to pass her without question.

"Dammit," Jonathon cursed out loud, "I love failing students."

XXX

"How was your day, Brat?" Christopher DiCario the III's voice dragged Annabeth's attention away from her youngest sister. Christopher DiCario the III was Annabeth's second brother, often referred to as Chris. He had their father's hair, but with the same unmanageable curls as Angelica; and the forest green eyes as their father. He was about eighteen, standing at six foot exactly he was probably 220, mostly muscle like their father.

"You can't call her a brat-"Aidan DiCario began but was cut off by one of his triplets, Arthur DiCario, "He can do anything he wants!"

"No-"Evelin DiCario, the third of the triplets cut off her brother.

The infamous eight year DiCario triplets; in order from oldest to youngest it was Arthur, Evelin and then Aidan. They all looked the same, bright red hair that was curly as Angelica's; and they all had their mother's hazel eyes.

"God you are all so annoying!" Shelby DiCario exclaimed, resting her head on the back of her chair. She was Annabeth's oldest sister, at age fifteen. She inherited her father's black hair but her mother's straight as a whip context, as well as her father's eyes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as they bickered; this was a typical family dinner, except for the oldest son of Christian DiCario. Christian DiCario was a year younger than Annabeth- although most people thought they were twins. He had the same hair and eyes as her, but was all muscle and 6'5". Christian wasn't home; he left the family to join the Navy. That was the proudest and saddest moment of their parents life; they didn't want him gone, but at the same time was making them proud.

"Children!" silence fell the table and all eyes turned to Annabeth's right; Christopher DiCario the II, the Don of the Irish mob, held the table's attention.

"Now," her mother purred, "there is no need to fight. Chris, don't call your sister a brat; triplets, stop fighting. And Shelby, no cell phones at the table." A multitude of groans went up around the table, but no one dared argue with Maria DiCario.

"How was your day, _Banphrionsa?_" Their father asked Annabeth, smiling charmingly.

"Eh," she shrugged, "alright…"

"She has a crush on one of her teachers." Maria spoke up, not looking from her plate as her eldest daughter paled, "MOMMMMM!"

"OOOH," Chris smiled from behind his glass of milk, "Annie has a thing for older men…!" I glared at him and grabbed a bread stick, launching it across the table at him with a vicious glare, "Shut it you over grown six year old!"

"Annabeth Clarisse DiCario!" Her father exclaimed, dropping his fork with a clatter, "that is it! I am pulling you out of those classes and locking you in your room for the rest of forever!"

"What?!"

"I want to know everything about him!" He exclaimed, turning to the nearest body guard, "you! Find out every little thing on her teacher! I want his speeding tickets, his report cards, his past marriages! Everything!"

"Unbelievable!" Annabeth growled, standing and walking out of the room and out the front door after grabbing her coat and purse off the table by the door. The DiCario family as a whole was over-bearing, obsessive, and majorly bi-polar.

She shook her head as she walked down the side walk, following the familiar route to the Olympian Cafe. This wasn't the first time she needed to just get away- it was actually quite common for her to up and walk out whenever her family just became too much.

The first time she did it she was fourteen; her parents were bickering on what instrument they wanted Annabeth to play, the violin or the piano. She just up and stormed out then, walking far away until she happened to stumble upon the small cafe- her safe haven from her over bearing family.

The Olympian Cafe was- obviously- a small cafe fashioned and themed after the Olympians, namely the twelve major Greek gods. It was two stories: the cafe on the bottom and a small apartment above nestled in between an insurance agency and a small book store. She had fallen in love with it immediately.

The front of the shop was a dark blue, faintly glittery that resembled stars. The front entrance was glass double doors, right in the middle with a large glass window flanking both sides. It had cobble stone side walk in the front all the way to the front door, but when you went in it was dark wood. The inside was made up of soft colors: dark blue, light tan, pale gold and pale blues made up the couches, chairs, and booths.

Immediately walking in to your left you would find a dark blue couch, with two light tan chairs that were parallel in front of the window. To your left, you would see booths all the way down with pale gold wood and pale blue cushions. Beyond the couch and chairs to your right was the counter, long light gold wood with a few stools with pale blue cushioned stools went all the way to the end- so there were maybe five of them. They had a small display of cakes and had all the coffee and the drink machines up front, but the food was prepared in the back room that was cut off by a small black curtain.

There's a blue carpet under the couch and chairs, but other than that it was the wooden floors. Each booth had a small black curtain that was held back by a blue rope, that way whoever was sitting there could seclude them or have it open- it was entirely up to them. They had a large book case at the far end of the shop, filled with books about- you guessed it, Greek Mythology.

The place was owned by Mr. Sebastian Richmen, otherwise known as Papa Zeus. He is a kind man, with black hair and brown eyes he runs his small café with his wife, Mrs. Natalia Richmen. They had come to adore Annabeth, treating her like one of their own grandchildren.

Annabeth shook her head as she rounded the corner, the café coming in her view as she hurriedly crossed the street when she heard thunder rumble above. She strolled in the café easily, smiling as she laid eyes on Natalia, "Good evening, Mrs. Natalia."

"Άρτεμις!" Natalia cried, walking around the counter to hug the Annabeth, "my dear! How are you?"

"Alright," she answered with a small smile as she sat at the counter, taking the warm hot chocolate Natalia provided, "I started college today."

"Did you know?" Natalia laughed, "Good job child! How was it?"

"Eh," Annabeth shrugged, "alright. I'm not really going for anything, just looking for an excuse to escape the folks…" She trailed off when another rumble of thunder shook the sky, raising an eyebrow.

"You better watch out!" A deep voice boomed from the back of the shop, moments later Mr. Sebastian walked out as he smiled broadly, "lest I strike you down with a lightning bolt- you insufferable child!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Annabeth wailed dramatically as she threw her arms up with a fake pout, "I am no mere mortal! I am Artemis! Beware the Goddess of the Hunt! Sister of Apollo! Daughter of Zeus and Leto, Beware!" They all laughed and Annabeth shook her head.

"Oh child," Sebastian laughed, "it has been far too long since you stopped by. Now what is this I hear about college?"

**XXX**

'**I'm hungry.' **Scarecrow informed Jonathon, causing a sigh of irritation to come from the latter, _'You can't be hungry. You aren't real.'_

'**Johnny!' **Scarecrow gasped, **'how could you say such a hateful comment!' **

'_Easily...'_

**XXX**

"Child," Natalia sighed as she looked at Annabeth with large blue eyes, "Sebastian and I have to run to the store, would you mind watching the café for a little while?"

"Not at all miss," Annabeth replied immediately, hopping over the counter and smiling charmingly, "I know how to handle everything!"

"Oh you are an angel," Sebastian smiled and ruffled the top of her head, "We will be back!"

"Take your time!" Annabeth shouted after them as they left- happy to be all alone in her most favorite place in the world. She sighed as she rested her head on the counter; it was likely nobody was going to come in, it was almost eight and while the café was open twenty four hours, it didn't see an onslaught of customers all at once. The place was more of a steady, slow trickle.

XXX

'**How 'bout there?'** Scarecrow asked as he passed some popular chain restaurant.

'_No.'_

'**There?'**

'_NO.'_

'**Johnnnnyyyyyyyy, I am hungrrrryyyyyy-'**

'_I have papers to grade!'_

'**Then somewhere quiet? Oh, how bout there?'** Jonathon was about to snap, he couldn't take his alter much longer. He sighed and pulled over to a small café- he had been a couple times, a nice elderly couple ran it and it was almost always quiet.

He got out of the car, quick to grab his umbrella and brief case as he quickly and quietly calked into the Olympian Café, sighing as the warm air hit him. He looked over to the counter and had to do a double take, "Miss DiCario?"

"Professor Crane?" She looked shocked, standing behind the counter as she flipped through a random magazine, "Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, curious. He couldn't believe the thought of her family letting her work anywhere, college alone had to be pushing it.

"Ah," she laughed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Mr. and Mrs. Richmen had to run to the store, and they asked me to watch the shop."

"Oh," so she didn't work here- pity. He would have stopped by more, "So…"

"Uh," She flushed slightly as if embarrassed, "I'm sorry, would you like anything?"

"Tea," He responded after a moment, sitting on a stood, "Earl Grey, please." She nodded and turned, her eyes determined and her posture stiff as she began to prepare what she hoped to be her finest cup of Earl Grey tea yet.

Jonathon couldn't help himself, but he totally stared at her. She wasn't beautiful in a Barbie sense, but she wasn't exactly a plain Jane either. She had curves, not to exaggerate but a slight hour-glass figure. His eyes traveled down her body as she reached up to the top shelf to grab the tea, noticing she had changed the heels for a pair of black flats. Her hair was pulled back in the same braid and she wore the same outfit. This was ridiculous, she was just another pretty face- granted a powerful pretty face but nothing much all the less.

His eyes snapped over to the decorum when she turned around, not about to let her catch him staring at her, "Here you go, Professor."

He hesitantly took a sip of the tea, before nodding his approval and placing it down as his eyes flickered up to her face again, catching her hazel gaze as she looked away quickly. He smiled slightly before deciding to strike up conversation, "So Miss DiCario, why psychology?"

"Honestly?" She bit her lip as she busied herself placing the tea box back on the top shelf, allowing his eyes to once again roam her figure, "it looked easy."

"You don't want to make a career of it?"

"No," she laughed as she turned around, her eyes holding a steel like edge to them as she smiled slightly, "I have other plans for my future. But until they come into play, I need something to pass the time."

"And what exactly do you have planned for your future that is better than Psychology?" Jonathon was pushing his luck- it was really none of his business, 1.) She was the daughter of a very powerful mob boss and a part of a family that raised assassins and mercenaries, she could have him killed in the blink of an eye and not a soul would care and 2.) He already put two and two together and figured she was going to head the family; she was the oldest after all. But he couldn't help himself… although with the smile she was giving him he was starting to.

"Professor Crane," she laughed without humor and crossed her arms, "you are a smart man. You have to be, being a professor so young and what not, so you should already know. You know I am the oldest, after all it said so in my file- oh don't look so shocked. We both know I have connections and eyes everywhere, you didn't really think you could request my personal file from the college without me knowing, did you? I plan on heading my family. Your class is nothing but filler; I would never use your subject in the real world."

"Uh…" Jonathon didn't really know what to say- he knew she was confident, but he didn't expect her to be so direct, "I… I'm uh, sorry for getting your information behind your back…"

"Eh," she waved it away with a disinterested look, "Happens all the time. Don't worry about it, but if you ever try to go behind my back again, I will rip out your vocal cords and hand you from the ceiling with them."

"We're back!" Natalia walked in while her husband followed, carrying bags as the door swung shut behind them, "any business- oh Professor Crane! It's wonderful to see you again!"

"Oh Miss Natalia," Annabeth smiled as she passed a shocked Jonathon, "I have to go home now, Professor Crane has been the only customer. Bye now!"

"Good bye," Sebastian called after her as she walked out, "my dearest Άρτεμις!"

**XXX**

Annabeth smiled as she crawled into her bed that night, recalling her conversation with Crane in the diner. She shook her head softly as she turned off her light and curled up on her side, deciding she might like this college experience.

**XXX**

'**Marry her.'** Scarecrow was relaxing in the back of Jonathon's mind, thinking about the conversation with Miss DiCario. **'Seriously. I like her, and she is well connected. Marry her before her father marries her off to some other family.'**

'_Shut up.'_ Jonathon thought quietly, his mind drifting back to the smile she wore as she threated his life, acting like it was second nature to threaten to rip some one's vocal cords out. He smiled and shook his head, deciding it might be fun to play with Miss DiCario, as long as he played his cards right and didn't die.

**XXX**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Alright guys. Sorry for the wait, I meant to get this chapter out like a few days ago but long story short I got sick and I became miserable and did nothing but sleep and eat pizza for my entire illness. **_

_**A few things: The Olympian Café is something I made up, so if there is such a thing out there it is completely coincidental and I am sorry that I suck at describing what it looks like. Also, I know my OC states she would never use the things from Psychology in real life but I feel different. I personally see that psychology plays a part in every second of the day. That was just Annabeth's opinion. And, I don't drink anything other than Lipton Sweet tea, and the only way I know Earl Grey if from watching "Black Butler". **_

_**So… yeah. I think that is about it for now…. I think. I don't know. My mom just surprised me and got me "Percy Jackson's Greek Gods", and I kinda want to finish it tonight. It's like awesome; I love the Percy Jackson books and am like so excited for the next book in October. Oh! Also, I want to see if anyone can figure out what "Άρτεμις" is. I mean, if nobody bothers to google it and tells me in the comments before my next chapter, oh well. I will let you know then, but if you do guess it correctly I will give you cookies and tea and cupcakes and a plush Jonathon Crane to snuggle with. **_

_**Alright, well, till next time.**_

_**-Sketch1997**_


	4. Living Above Olympus part 1

**Author's note:**

**Alright guys, here is another chapter for you all. I know that there isn't really any action and I am sorry, I promise it will pick up after we get all the scenes and people set up. **

**Thanks to Lunabloodmoon666, Rawr1023, the-mad-girl-with-a-book and TheRealTaylor13 for following my story.**

**Thanks to TheRealTaylor13 and the-mad-girl-with-a-book for favoring it.**

**And my guest reviewer and TheRealTaylor13 leaving reviews.**

**Also to my guest reviewer: no. But pretty damn close- you are on the right track with "Άρτεμις" being a name. Keep trying- I will wait a chapter or two more. **

**DISCLAIMER- I, Sketch1997, do not and will most likely never, own anything of Batman but my OC's and my crazy and depressingly pathetic spin off. If any characters, events, or disasters that I create should resemble real life, it is purely coincidental.**

**XXX**

Twas the weekend after the first day of college and all throughout the DiCario house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse-well except for the maids, butlers, and guards, as well as the DiCario family themselves, plus it was actually quite loud. Seriously, there were like twenty kids currently in the house while the one was in the military, that's not even counting the uncles, aunts, grandparents and parents that are moving through the house.

So it wasn't so quiet, not exactly; it was dead quiet in the dining room though. Christopher DiCario and his oldest child occupied the room; the former pretending to read a paper but was really glaring at his daughter and the latter sipping tea and looking through apartment listings.

"So Annie, darling," Christopher cleared his throat causing Annabeth to look up and raise an eye brow, "how goes the apartment hunting?"

"Eh," she shrugged and looked back down, tapping her pen against the paper, "alright. I just want to find something that meets all my requirements…"

"You know it has to be in our territory." He stated, causing her to look up and smile, "I'm not stupid daddy, I know it does."

"You can't have room mates."

"I know daddy."

"And it has to have security, and multiple escape routes if something bad happens."

"Daddy-"she whined, dropping her pen and leaning back in her seat, "I know-"

"And no boys." He cut her off, causing her to choke on some of her tea as he continued, "and no psychology professors."

"Dad!"

"What?" he shrugged and took a sip of his own tea, "I looked him up Annie. He doesn't look like your type. He is a country nerd, small and weak; he wouldn't be able to protect you. I think it would be best for you to look at your interests in the Bleist family. Like Callan or Ronald Bleist for instance."

Annabeth grimaced. The Bleist family, the Canadian mob, was not in her interests. Callan and Ronald Bleist, the oldest children of Francisco Bleist. Callan was nice, at least nice compared to his twin Ronald; he had brown hair cut in a buzz cut style and blue eyes. He was really, really buff- like wrestler buff. His brother was the same with blonde hair. Both stood maybe 6'4", with nothing but muscle and while they were handsome, they just weren't her type.

No, Annabeth preferred the silent type; she wasn't a very loud person, in fact she would be perfectly alright with being alone for days and only leaving the solitude for food. She preferred someone who didn't needed to be talked to 24/7, but someone who would be fine with just sitting next to her while reading a book and drinking tea. She had always had a thing for nerdy like guys- mainly to get her through geometry and chemistry in high school but still. She didn't want a huge guy who's arm was bigger than her torso.

"Dad," Annabeth sighed, "I just don't do roid raged hockey players with weird accents. I think my professor is cute, but he is my teacher and I am happy alone."

"Annie," he breathed in an exasperated sigh, "I need grand children before I die. And, think of the new possibilities a marriage with the Bleist family can open for us."

"Dad," she began, deadpanned, "they are the lowest family, and they are the Canadian mob. I don't think we can gain much."

"But-"

"I have to go," she sighed standing up as she gathered her papers and placed them in a folder in her laptop bag, "I promised Mrs. Richmen I would stop by and see her today." She was lying, the café had just opened, but this conversation would only get worse. She bid her good byes and hurried out of the house, enjoying the warm autumn air.

Her black hair was loose and straight, falling a little bit below her waist. She was wearing a soft, dark red dress. It had long sleeves and a low cut V-neck and flared a bit right below her knees. She wore brown flats and a brown leather jacket as well as her typical cross necklace and watch. Her hazel eyes lazily scanned the empty street as she crossed, her flats crushing old red and brown leaves that had fallen from the trees.

She entered the shop and was immediately greeted with a dog barking.

"Cerberus!" Annie exclaimed as she bent down and stroked the bull dogs head, "How is my favorite puppy?" Mrs. Natalia chuckled from her place behind the counter, "Yeah, Sebastian was fixing to take him to Hermes." Cerberus was a smart dog, and came to recognize the words vet and doctor, so now they just call it Hermes. Greek themed, remember?

"You didn't want to go with them?"

"Ah no," she laughed as I brought out my papers, "Someone has to work the shop. And we don't really trust those teenagers except for the 10 pm to 6 am shift."

"I'll watch the shop-"she smiled as she picked up the puppy, stroking his soft black fur as Mrs. Natalia's face brightened, "really?"

"Yeah," Annabeth shrugged and walked over to the counter, "why not? I mean, I have nothing better to do than look at apartment listings."

"Looking for an apartment?" she raised an eyebrow at the much younger girl and started to straighten the cupcake display.

"Yes." Annabeth sighed as she took her paper out on the table.

"Do you smoke?" Mrs. Natalia suddenly questioned.

"No mam."

"Have wild parties, are loud?"

"Not really."

"Any pets?"

"Actually," Annabeth smiled up at her, "I have several dogs at the family estate, but I wouldn't take them with me. I would have pets if the apartment allows me to get a cat."

"Why not live above Olympus?" She asked, causing Annabeth to look up shocked, "What?"

"Sure," Mrs. Natalia shrugged as she smiled at Annabeth while she continued, "yeah. I mean, we've known you for a while, and you're a good kid. It's two bedrooms, two bath; has a kitchen, living room and a small patio. I'd say it would be $350, with no down payment. If you want, you can work at the café."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She laughed, her smile widening, "Sebastian and I will discuss it while we take Cerberus to the vet-" The dog yelped and jumped out of my arm, running behind the counter into the back room as Mrs. Natalia laughed, "silly Cerberus."

"Darling," Sebastian walked out of the back room as he held the small shaking black puppy, "you know we refer to _that _as Hermes."

"Sorry," Mrs. Natalia placed on her coat and smiled promisingly to Annabeth, "I'll talk to Sebastian about it. Thank you again, my dearest _Άρτεμις_." Annabeth nodded and picked up a random book out of the book case as she flipped through it.

Living above Olympus would be perfect. Great area, plus it was only like a ten minute walk from the college. Annabeth sighed as she rested her head on the counter- thinking of college made her think of professors, which in turn made her think of Crane.

She thrummed her fingers against the counter top as her mind moved full gear, _'Jonathon is a smart, fairly handsome young college professor. He is the complete opposite of what my father wants for me- not in criminal activities and not a huge WWE wrestler. He should be easy to manipulate- I've seen the way he looks at me. Maybe I can use him to my advantage…'_

**XXX**

'**We should check the café for peach.' **Scarecrow lounged in the back of Johnny's mind, bored from all the paperwork and homework he had to grade, **'just give all the kids F's or something. Except Peach. Get her an A… or a-'**

'_Don't you dare finish that sentence,' _Jonathon cut off his counterpart as he stood to get another glass of scotch. His apartment was dead silent except for his paper shuffling and Scarecrow's inner dialog.

'**You are no fun whatsoever,'** Scarecrow grumbled as Johnny shook his head. Sometimes all he needed was a little quiet.

**XXX**

"So I hear you are apartment hunting!" Sebastian exclaimed as he returned to the Café to find Annabeth serving two teenagers muffins and coffee. Annabeth smiled and nodded as she started to wipe off the counter, "Yeah-"

"Great!" He exclaimed as he clapped his hands together causing Annabeth and the customers to jump, "Come! We can look at the apartment right now!"

"But-"Annabeth looked at the customers as he pulled her into the back room, "the customers-"

"Ah," he shook his head as he led her up an old stair case, "No worries! My darling Natalia will watch them! Now come!"

**XXX**

Annabeth sighed as she collapsed on the couch in front of her mother, groaning as she chuckled into the casinos a bit.

"What happened?" Her mother questioned, sitting in a chair beside her, "you were gone all day."

"Yeah," she mumbled as she sat up, "I was at the café."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Annabeth looked away as she hesitated, "Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Maria was slightly worried, the last time Annabeth had acted so evasively was when she asked to attend college.

"I found an apartment."

"…what?"

"Yeah," she looked up into Maria's wide hazel eyes, "I… the apartment is in our part of the city, it's a two bedroom so I have the master and the smaller can be my office and mom… I love it. No down payment, only $350.00 a month… It's perfect."

"Well… does it meet all your father's requirements?" Maria was hesitant.

"Yes mother."

"Then why not?" Maria forced a smiled, but it became not a problem to smile when she saw how Annabeth's face lit up.

"Mom-"she squealed, wrapping her mother in a tight hug, "thank you." She ran upstairs- no doubt to tell one of her siblings- leaving Maria to sit on the couch alone. The smile quickly turned into a frown as a cold feeling spread through her body.

Maria knew what she was getting into when she entered the DiCario family- she readily accepted the risks and dangers to be with Cristopher, but still. Her daughter- her Annie- was the light of her world. Annabeth was her first child, the first thing Maria could say she created that turned out good- almost too good.

Maria had found comfort while Annabeth was growing up- knowing that she was going to be able to keep her daughter within stone's throw until the day she died. But now, her baby wanted to get out. She saw the look in Annabeth's eyes- like a prisoner catching a ray of freedom, she desperately has been grasping for it, like she would die if it was to slip through her grasp.

Annabeth loved her family- Maria knew that- but she was an independent young woman. Maria knew why Annie wanted a chance of freedom. Christopher was getting old, almost ready to retire- which meant Annabeth would need to take charge of the family. After she did, that would be it- all life outside of the mob would be difficult to keep.

She needed a little bit of solitude, and Maria couldn't find it in herself to condemn her daughter's choices. Her only fear- what would Christopher say?

**XXX**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Alright guys. That's it. I'm done for the night. I am sorry this chapter might be a little shorter then I intended, I really am, and I am also sorry for the lack of action and encounters between my OC and our lovable madman. **_

_**I just need to get Annabeth out, so that way we can get her more time with Crane/Scarecrow. Just give me a chapter more and he will be there a lot more. Anyways, thanks for reading- not much to tell yall.**_

_**Keep on a lookout for the next chapter, I will have it up in no later than a week. Till next time-**_

_**-Sketch1997**_


	5. Living Above Olympus part 2

**Thank you to Penpal678910, IKhandoZatman, Silver Katsuyami, Aki the Crane, Ninja Kitty 1o1, 0hakuna0, Dragonknight4000, and ladymoonscar for following my story.**

**Thank you to ladymoonscar, Ninja Kitty 101, creeds angel, mangadragon10122 for favoring my story.**

**And thank you to Aki the Crane and IKhandoZatman for reviewing. **

**Aki the Crane: I know this isn't the best Jonathon/OC fic- and I know it isn't that interesting. Don't apologize for pointing out mistakes I have made- I rely on my readers to catch the ones I have missed. Yes, I know how to spell Jonathon's name. It's just I am so tired that little slip ups like that get passed me. But seriously- if you see something wrong, tell me. Because I am far from perfect and this story is far from perfect. Thank you for pointing out my errors.**

**IKhandoZatman: *excited fan girl squeal* you figured it out! Yes, the Greek word spells out Artemis. Congratulations, I give you cookies and sweet tea. If there is anything you want to see in the story, PM me and we'll talk. **

**DISCLAIMER- I, Sketch1997, do not and will most likely never, own anything of Batman but my OC's and my crazy and depressingly pathetic spin off. If any characters, events, or disasters that I create should resemble real life, it is purely coincidental.**

**XXX**

No one was really sure how it happened. One minute it was a seemingly peaceful dinner- or it was peaceful as it could be in the DiCario household. Before everything hit the fan- it was obvious something was wrong. Annabeth had barely touched her food she just kept stared at a point no one could really see as she lost herself in thought. Maria was also throwing an off vibe; she kept looking in between her oldest daughter and her husband as she looked to be preparing for a mental battle.

Finally, not very loud as if not to attract attention, Annabeth casually mentioned to her father that she had found an apartment and was moving into it tomorrow. After that, multiple things happened at once:

The doorbell rang- and there was probably a clap of thunder.

Christopher DiCario choked on the piece of steak he had just attempted to swallow.

Chris DiCario dropped his fork.

Maria DiCario choked on her wine as she averted her eyes and busied herself with the triplets.

Annabeth DiCario fled the scene with saying something of meeting some friends at a local bar.

Even now, as Shelby DiCario looked at the chaotic pieces of her family she still had trouble processing what just happened. Carmine Falcone walked in with a grin on his face- but it disappeared when he saw the chaos, "What… what just happened?"

**XXX**

Annabeth didn't stop running until she was five blocks away, panting heavily as she looked back- almost expecting a horde of body guards to take her back to her father who was most likely seeing red and ready to chain her to a wall in the basement until it was time for her to head the family.

After a few minutes of nothing but a bird singing she sighed and walked down the road, fully intending on being gone as long as she could. Her eyes drifted to a small park, deciding a small walk would be in her best interest. She just had to stay away- it couldn't be that hard.

XXX

'**Peach.'**

'_ENOUGH!'_ Jonathon stood from his chair as he walked to the alcohol cabinet, _'Annabeth is all you have talked about for the past week! I think I preferred you talking about killing Granny!'_

'**No-'**

'_I swear on all my research,' _he placed the bottle of scotch back into the cabinet as he walked back to his seat and picked up his book, _'If you say one more thing about her- I will take the pills.'_

'**Johnny! She is walking on the street right outside of the window!' **That was enough to cause Jonathon dropped his book and snapped over to the window. Sure enough- Annabeth walked outside his apartment, her long black hair flowing behind her as she crossed the street to the park. She looked slightly frazzled, her eyes darting nervously side to side as she entered it.

'**We should grab her' **Scarecrow whispered softly in Johnny's mind, **'make her ours, and only ours.'**

'_No-'_Jonathon didn't realize what he was doing until he had his hand on the doorknob, his coat already on as he prepared to catch up to her, _'you know we can't. She isn't just some little college girl- someone we can easily manipulate. In all actuality- she could probably manipulate us.'_

'**But Johnny~'** Scarecrow purred, **'don't you want her? Imagine this: you come home from a long day of teaching those incompetent children, you're tired and stressed. She is waiting for you at the door…'**

Jonathon closed his eyes as Scarecrow's vision invaded her mind: **He walks into the apartment door, his eyes tired and hair tousled as he placed down his brief case and took off his jacket. Suddenly, two thin pale arms wrapped around his stomach; he feels the owner of the arms nestle their head into his back as he gave a throaty groan.**

"**Rough day?" Her voice was similar to a melody, his headache dimmed as he turned and pulled her closer. **

"**Yes," he growled as he let his hands roam her sides and buried his face in the crook of her neck, "but I'm glad to be home, with you, my dearest Annie."**

"**I'm glad your home," she admitted softly, pulling away slightly to look up at him as she smiled gently, "I've missed you Johnny…" She slowly leaned up, pulling his face closer to hers. His eyes fluttered close as he felt her lips brush his before meeting them fully. **

**Her lips were soft, like two rose petals and she tasted sweet- like chocolate. He pulled her to where she back was against the wall, running his hands through her soft black hair as she moaned softly, "Johnny…"**

"No!" Jonathon slammed his fist against the front door, breaking away from the vision Scarecrow had created, "We can't!"

'**WE CAN.**' Scarecrow surged forward and claimed control of the body, ignoring Johnny's pleas and threats.

"And we will." Scarecrow promised as yanked open the door, "we will very soon."

**XXX**

Annabeth smiled at a passing child, the girl's blonde pig tails bounced up and down as she skipped by. The park was beautiful: the leaves a golden scarlet, the sun set was coming quick in soft violet hues and the breeze was warm. Annabeth loved autumn, almost as much as she loved winter.

"Miss DiCario?" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the familiar professor, "Professor Crane? What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk," he hummed as he circled her slowly, eyes ranking up and down her body in a hungry fashion. Annabeth felt the hairs go up on the back of her neck, something was off.

"Oh," she backed up away from his a few steps, "well, I have to go. See you in class Monday, Professor Crane-"

"Oh Miss DiCario," he reached forward and grabbed her hand, "I was thinking you might like to join me for dinner?" He smiled charmingly down at her, his eyes twinkling with a hidden mischief.

"Uh," She stared at him, her mind drawing a blank. This wasn't how she imagined her evening going- and she felt like a deer stuck in head lights, "yes?"

"Wonderful!" he pulled her along out of the park and down the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked, slightly worried as he walked brusquely.

"Oh," he chuckled, the sound sending shivers down her spine, "just a lovely little Italian place I know. It's not much longer." She pressed her lips in a thin line- but said nothing.

Wasn't she thinking just earlier today about how she could use him? Now was the perfect opportunity, he was willing and eager. A bit too eager but that wasn't going to deter her. Within ten minutes they were sitting in a small booth, having arrived at the restaurant a minute before. He smiled at her from across the table, "So, Miss DiCario, how has your weekend gone?"

"Alright," she hummed softly, folding her hands in front of her as she glanced around the table, "How has your weekend been, Professor Crane?" He smiled wickedly, "Oh, quite dull actually. And please, call me Jonathon."

"Alright," she smiled, "Jonathon."

**XXX**

'_What the hell?' _Johnny was having trouble understanding the situation. He didn't expect her to agree to Scarecrow's dinner invitation. He didn't expect her to allow Scarecrow to lead her into this booth for dinner by candle light. He didn't expect any of this.

'**I guess I am just one hell of a ladies man.'**

'_No. This isn't right. She comes from a strong back ground, is able to have anything and anyone she could possibly desire. If she can have anything in Gotham, why would she agree to have dinner with us?'_

'**That is… actually making a hell of a lot of sense. I have a bad feeling about this. You take control.'**

'_What?! No!'_

'**Too bad.' **And just like that, Jonathon blinked and was in control of his body. He found her hazel eyes and froze, caught in her gaze. She was studying him, watching him like a tiger might watch her prey.

"Jonathon," she murmured softly, her eyes softening, "are you alright?"

"Yeah-"he scrambled around his head, "I mean, yes. Yes, I am. So, what would you like for dinner?"

**XXX**

It had gone quick- too quick for her liking. For the entire dinner, she had been trying to find a way to offer her proposal. Maybe she should just deceive him, make him think she actually wanted to be with him. But she didn't know how he would react to being used; and she really didn't want to use him.

He was more unpredictable then before.

At the beginning of dinner, he was a Casanova; flirting with her, brushing his legs against her from under the table and complementing her on seemingly nothing.

Then he had blinked as if coming out of a trance and was back to Professor Crane; calm and collected, his answers clipped and non-emotional.

She just couldn't understand him.

She could tell him the truth, and risk him reacting badly and laughing in her face as he left her standing in the street- successfully ruining her chances for a small way to scorn her father.

She could lie to him, and risk him finding out her lies and react badly. But she may be able to play him correctly, scorn her father, and get an A in her class.

He walked her slowly back to the park, and she slowly realized he lived in the old, brick building that was four story and across from said park.

"Dinner was wonderful," Annabeth smiled at him and he smiled back, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like me to give you a ride home?"

"Oh no," she smiled, "I'm alright. I don't live far, but thank you."

"Of course, no worries." They stared at one another, waiting for one of them to speak. Night had fallen; no stars were visible because of Gotham's smog, but the moon was bright.

"Jonathon," she murmured softly, her eyes begging him to make a move.

"Annabeth," he answered, his voice just as soft as hers. He gently reached down, gently brushing her hair from her face as he leaned down. She wasted no time as she reached up and cupped his face, letting her lips meet his.

**XXX**

"Jonathon," Annabeth whispered, her eyes gaining a soft glow as she stared at him. Her eyes were hopeful, staring at him large and innocent and Jonathon felt his heart clench in his throat.

"Annabeth," he answered, still trying to decide is this was another one of Scarecrow's fantasies.

'**It's not me Johnny,'** Scarecrow whispered softly, drinking in her beautiful appearance- enjoying the way her pale skin shined in the moon light. Jonathon hesitated as he slowly reached down, brushing some of her black hair behind her ear and leaning down.

For a second, just a second, he worried she would pull away. That she will laugh in his face and leave him standing in the street like an idiot- but she didn't.

Her lips were as soft as he imagined, if not softer. She did taste sweet, but not like chocolate, more like… autumn. Pumpkin and nutmeg and apples…. She tasted nice. She leaned into the kiss slowly, her hands grasped his collar and let her hand roam his hair; his hands traced down her sides, feeling her subtle curves beneath his large, calloused hands. He pulled her closer and she broke the kiss for air, her face was red and her breathing was slightly raged.

"Jonathon," she breathed, her eyes twinkling. She stared at him a moment longer, before whispering out softly, "I… I have to go home."

"Ah," he tried to hide his disappointment, not really surprised, but still upset. He didn't expect her to come inside his apartment and strip- no. She just kissed him, she didn't need to be pushed any farther.

"But," she continued, "I would love to see you again. Maybe tomorrow night about say… 7:30? Olympian Café? I can order Chinese."

"That would be wonderful," Jonathon smile, a true smile, and she returned it. Leaning up she pressed her lips to his briefly, before breathing out good bye and walking down the sidewalk- away from him.

**XXX**

Annabeth felt fear and dread build in her chest, staring up at the terrifying DiCario house. She had been here for a few minutes, trying to decide if she wanted to go in.

She knew the answer, and it was no. But she had to- she couldn't avoid the run in with her father. She puffed out her chest as she marched in, ignoring the guards glances and whispers as she walked to her father's office. She stood outside his office, staring with a sense of dread.

"Come in!" She heard him call and she blinked, not realizing she had actually knocked. She took a breath and pushed her way in, "Father."

"Annabeth." He stared at her with his elbows on his desk, "where were you tonight?"

"What?" she stared at him, her face slack as she tried to comprehend what he had said, "I was having dinner with a friend…."

"A friend…" he mused, reaching into his desk and pulling out a file, "just a friend…. Just a friend she says." He laughed and threw it at me, staring at me with a seemingly friendly face but with a cold gleam in his eyes.

Annabeth slowly opened the file and felt her heart stop. It was a black and white of her, and Jonathon. They were in the park, they were in the restaurant, they were outside his apartment… kissing. She slowly looked up with a small, terrified grin, "so daddy… I have to tell you something…"

"OH!" He laughed, slamming his hand down onto his desk causing her to jump, "You have to tell me something! Really! You want to tell me how you are moving out and getting your first boyfriend and starting college all in one week maybe? Next- next you want to tell me you don't want to head the family?"

"No-" she choked as she backed up, "Daddy- I- I just want to get out for a little bit. I… I plan on heading the family-"

"DO YOU?!" He shouted standing and glaring at her, "BECAUSE IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU WANT TO! IT LOOKES LIKE YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY!"

"I'M NOT!" She screamed, causing him to flinch, "I AM THE FUTURE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY. I WILL LEAD THE DICARIO FAMILY TO THE TOP OF GOTHAM! AND NO ONE- NOT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE ON THIS GOD DAMN EARTH WILL TELL ME OTHERWISE!"

**XXX**

Moving day. Annabeth woke about six in the morning, staring at the ceiling as she tried to process how she was going to do today. Never in her life had she had to move. Not even to a different bed room. She had been excused from her father's office immediately after her outburst and she cried herself to sleep.

Annabeth slowly sat up and looked around her room- boxes piled up and nothing left but her clothes for today and a few other toiletries. She got up and slowly got ready for the day, knowing if she wanted to do this she had to do it today.

Money really does speak- she had been able to completely furnish her apartment the same day she got it, just by throwing around a few hundred dollars to the right people. She looked at her watch and saw about an hour had passed and she sighed, it's now or never.

**XXX**

"Yo brat!" Annabeth paused halfway down the stairs, a duffle bag in her arms as she turned to see Chris walking down the stairs, "what do you want?"

"To help," he replied, grabbing her bag out of her arms and started down the steps, "don't get confused- this is not from the kindness of my heart. This is an order from mom."

"Annabeth." Said woman froze and turned to the bottom of the stairs to find the current head of the family standing there, arms crossed, "Walk with me."

"Yes sir," she answered immediately as she walked down to meet him, taking his arm as he led her into the garden.

"Annie," he sighed, stopping in front of the tulips, "you know I love you."

"Yes, father."

"You know I would do anything to protect you."

"Yes, father."

"And you know I would do anything to make you happy."

"Yes, father."

"Annie," he grumbled as he gripped her shoulders, "I want you to stay here."

"No, father."

"Alright," he said, staring down at her, "I think this is a mistake. I think you are going to be hurt- and I am going to be here for you when you do get hurt. Go ahead and do whatever you want- but I will be here, your title as future head of the family will be here, and we will be waiting."

"Daddy," she whispered hugging him, "thank you."

_**XXX**_

**Author's Note: **

**Okay guys. Another chapter. **

**Anyways- yeah. So there will be one more part to this whole "moving in" experience. I know that Jonathon may seem a bit OCC. But- this is how I want him to be. **

**Well, till next time!**


	6. Please Be Gentle

_**Thank you to BoDidley, Elieee13, and Camelotand221b for following my story.**_

_**Thank you to Elieee13 and Camelotand221b for favoring my story. **_

_**Eliee13: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I, Sketch1997, do not and will most likely never, own anything of Batman but my OC's and my crazy and depressingly pathetic spin off. If any characters, events, or disasters that I create should resemble real life, it is purely coincidental.**_

**XXX**

Annabeth sighed happily in her apartment, looking out of the small patio in the front and completely content. It was a fairly medium size- plenty large for one person. Her bedroom had a walk in closet and its own bathroom that held a large bath and walk in shower.

There were three ways into her apartment- the main door was on the left side of the building, a large stair case leading to the front doors. The second was a small hallway that came from the café below, connecting to the back of her front closet. The final was a hidden escape hatch, made for fires, that was in the back of her bedroom's walk in closet that led to the alley.

The main room was open and large, that led out to the patio. To your left was a small hallway- leading to Annabeth's bedroom. Right before you walked into the hallway leading to her bedroom you would take a right and hit her kitchen. If you took a left when walking into her apartment you would hit another bathroom- the only special thing other than a sink and toilet was a small bath- and beyond that was her extra bedroom that was fashioned into a beautiful office/library.

Her color scheme was simple: white, gold, and blue. Her floors were cool brown golden marble, except her bedroom that had soft white carpet. Her furniture was a dark blue, and white and gold drapes. She was fully furnished with television and internet, and it looked like she had been living here for years instead of hours.

Right now she wore a soft white sundress that had a sweet heart neckline and cut off right before her knees. Her long black hair was pulled back into a loose braid and she wore neither her watch nor necklace. She was bored but patient- waiting to see her evening guest.

She had Chinese food sitting on her living room table and was looking out for her professor. In his files- she shamelessly looked up after being told he looked up hers- she had found he was from _Arlen, Georgia_. God, the thought alone of him being a "country boy" was enough to make her laugh. She was trying to play this at a right angle, trying to make him fall head over heels in love with her so she could use him.

Yes, it sounds horrible, but she was completely using him. She needed him to love her, to be willing to take a bullet for her. That was the only way she could make their love seem real enough so her father would stop trying to pair her up with Canadian mobsters.

Her thoughts stopped when she heard a car door close. She peaked over the edge and smiled happily, "Jonathon!" He looked up, surprised, "Miss DiCario?" He was wearing a simple dark blue button up shirt, with black pants and his hair slightly wind-blown.

"Hey!" She called, pointing to the left side of the building, "over there! Stair case- front entrance!" He nodded, a bit shocked, but complied. Alright- Mission Crane was now in effect.

**XXX**

'**So she is living above the café.'** Scarecrow noted as Jonathon made his way to the left side of the building, **'well, at least we can come to her place away from her very large and very dangerous family.'**

'_I still don't understand why we are doing this.'_

'**Because she is hot.'** Scarecrow growled as his eyes trailed over her body, taking in the sight of her as she leaned against her front door, barefoot and beautiful,** 'and I want to fuck her. And so do you. So why not?'**

'_Because she threatened to hang me with my vocal cords, perhaps?'_

'**Eh, so she's kinky. No problem- I like it rough.'** Scarecrow was cackling and Jonathon stopped in front of her, "good evening, Miss DiCario."

"Oh please," she laughed, pulling him in, "call me Annabeth!" He nodded and looked around her apartment, "did you just move in?"

"Yeah-"She turned, "Just today actually." He hummed and she led him into the living room, "I didn't really know what you wanted- so I ordered randomly. What would you like to drink?"

"Oh," He tore his eyes away from a decoration of a multitude of family photos on the wall, "anything will be fine." She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen- he turned back to the pictures.

The one in the center was larger than the rest, but it had a hell of a lot of people in it. He found Annabeth easily; she stood towards the center- right next to whom he assumed to be the current Don. Her family was large- very, very large-

"See something interesting?" He startled and turned to see her placing two sodas on the table and walking towards him with a smirk.

"I-"he turned back to the picture, "I just- Is this all your family?"

"Yeah," she laughed, pointing to multiple people, "that's my mom and dad, and those are my siblings Shelby and Chris… Christian and the triplets and my grandparents and all my uncles and aunts and cousins and- are you okay?"

"You have a large family."

"Yeah," she pulled him towards the table while thinking quietly to herself, _'and not a single one of them would hesitate to kill you.'_

"So your new place looks nice," he complimented while picking at his rice, still trying to figure out why the hell he was actually here. Scarecrow was right; Miss DiCario- Annabeth- was very, very beautiful. She had an elegant way about her, a soft and workless look to her. She moved and acted as if she had not a single worry or doubt, like she had never worked a day in her life. She possessed an air of regal calm, with a quiet but strong demeanor and an assertive personality.

"So Jonathon," she smiled, "would you like to watch a comedy or action? Or, since Halloween is in a couple months, we can watch a horror movie?" Annabeth couldn't help but notice how her professor's eyes seemed to light up at that last suggestion, so she smiled and grabbed the newest horror movie she bought, "Oculus okay?"

"Oculus?" Well Jonathon certainly hadn't heard of it, even though it sounded fairly interesting.

"It's a horror/psychological thriller about this haunted mirror." She smiled back at him from where she was crouched in front of her flat-screen.

"Ah," he returned the brief smile while she sat next to him and pressed play.

**XXX**

Neither of them was sure how it really happened, but then again neither was really complaining. One moment they were sitting on the couch, the movie about half way through and they were done with dinner. The movie proved alright enough, although it did cause them to think a lot, and right when one of the main characters got a call or something, it happened.

They both had looked at one another, no real reason for it- it had just been one of those random things. They made brief eye contact, and then before Jonathon had the chance to blink Annabeth had leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

He paused, if only for a moment, and then returned the soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her torso, deepening the kiss as he slightly pulled her on top of him.

'_This is perfectly okay,'_ Jonathon reasoned mentally, _'she is an adult. I am an adult. People our age do this sort of thing all the time for no good reason.'_

'**Uh, Johnny,'** Scarecrow timidly spoke up- Jonathon slightly surprised because Scarecrow was never timid or quiet, **'Not to burst your bubble, but most adults don't have make out sessions with their students.'**

'_Why do you want to ruin this?'_

'**I don't!'** Scarecrow hissed, pausing to groan when she slowly moved to fully straddle his waist, **'I just am not sure this is a great idea-'**

"Jonathon?" She had pulled back and was slowly running her hands through his hair, "I need to ask you something."

"…alright?" He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not- part of him didn't want the answer.

"Do you want this to be no strings attached?" She asked quietly, never breaking eye contact, "… or do you maybe want to make something out of this?"

"Uh…" He wasn't sure.

Yes, no strings attached would be nice- but only to extent. In his short time with Annabeth, Jonathon had grown to enjoy her presence and smile. If it was no string attached, he wouldn't be able to pursue an actual romantic relationship with her. He wouldn't be able to come home every day, to find her waiting for him- to greet him with a genuine smile.

With that being said, he would love to make something out of this. This wouldn't only give him possible companion ship, but if you could possibly imagine all the connections this could open up… He wanted to complete his toxin, and to do so he needed drugs. She was the daughter of a major Don, with connections to hidden markets and illegal substances.

A con of both was her family. Either way, he didn't see himself as being appropriate for their image of her future lover/husband.

'_Advise?'_ Jonathon asked wearily, hoping for once his alter would have something useful.

'**You know me Johnny,'** he cackled, trying a little too hard to be at ease, **'I prefer to love em' then leave em'! But, we need to complete the toxin so we can make them scream, so we should take the opportunity why we can!'**

"You are taking, like, way too long to answer." Annabeth commented softly, continuing to run her hands through his hair in a slow motion, "just tell me."

"Which would you rather have?" He questioned hesitantly, knowing her choice would impact his finale decision.

"Why whatever you want," she purred, capturing his lips briefly before pulling back once again, "I don't mind either way."

"And if I said whatever you want?" he asked quietly, trying to understand what she was thinking, trying to read her eyes.

"Well then we would probably be here all night!" she laughed. Suddenly her face turned serious, "really though. You need to decide, now."

"Which option would get me laid tonight?" Scarecrow asked, poker faced as he took control suddenly from Jonathon.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' _Jonathon demanded as he fought for control back.

'**Oh shut up,'** Scarecrow mentally scowled at him while Annabeth was sitting there with wide eyes and a dropped mouth, **'I am only going to finish off this flirtatious standoff. Then you can have control.'**

They might have gone farther into the argument had Annabeth not shocked them, by laughing. She let her head fall on his shoulder as she hugged herself tightly to him, "Wow. That depends on how gentle you will be."

**XXX**

Yeah… this was definitely not how Annabeth planned her evening going. She had been enjoying the movie a little before she had turned to look at him, just happening to catch his eye.

His eyes were gorgeous- such a mind numbing blue that Annabeth could feel herself getting lost in them. She wasn't completely in control, but she leaned over and took his lips. He hesitated only a moment, and soon enough she was straddling him.

She had to know now, how he wanted to proceed. She would prefer him to answer with he wanted a relationship. That would guarantee him around longer and guarantee more time away from her family's bachelor insistents. But she couldn't be picky- fearing if she came off too whiney and clingy he would run, and fearing is she were to distant and withdrawn he would run.

His comment about getting laid threw her off- knowing even though she hadn't known him long a comment like that didn't seem him. But she knew she had to just keep rolling with it, so she laughed. That seemed to throw him off guard.

"Wow. That depends on how gentle you will be," she laughed. Alright, in all actuality Annabeth was still a virgin. She didn't want to be- no, she wanted to get it over with, to get laid. Being homeschooled her entire life with no social interactions other than family or allies took its toll on the number of friends Annabeth had.

"If I said I would be very gentle?" Jonathon asked as his eyes lightened up a bit.

"Then I would wonder why we aren't in bed now." And that was it. He lifted her off the couch with ease, causing her to gasp as she clung to him for dear life.

"Where is your bedroom?" he huskily whispered.

"Down there, past the kitchen." She replied with her own low tone as he carried her in said direction. He entered her room swiftly and tossed her on the bed, taking a moment to admire the way her breasts slightly bounced when she landed.

"Jonathon," she groaned, once he was on top of her and allowing his lips to travel her body. He pushed her back down onto the bed and grinned at her.

"Annabeth," he answered softly, grabbing the back of her head tenderly as her own hands secured the back of his neck, and "I would like nothing more then to be with you. I want you to be mine, and only mine."

**XXX**

Jonathon hadn't meant to say it out loud- not that last sentence, at least. But he did, and while she stared at him with her large hazel eyes he wondered if he made a mistake. In the end, to gain access to more materials for his toxin and to make sure she didn't run off for someone else, he decided an actual relationship would be the best course of action. But he didn't want to scare her off- or well scare her at all, not just quite yet.

Oh, both Jonathon and Scarecrow wondered if she would scream if confronted with her worst fear. They wondered if her eyes would go wide- if she would go flight of fight. They wanted to hear her scream, to cry and beg for mercy. Not only for her worst fear, but her worst desire- them.

It was no secret among Jonathon and Scarecrow that they both wanted to sleep with Annabeth. She was beautiful, and they wanted to hear her scream for them loud enough for all of Gotham to hear.

"Jonathon," she breathed, her eyes closing as she ran one hand down his chest, successfully undoing every button she came across in one swift motion, "please be gentle."

**XXX**

The next morning when she woke, she found her self tangled in sheets and in an empty bed.

**XXX**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay guys, sorry about the chapter being a day late. I don't really have an excuse. **_

_**Also, the next chapter might come out sooner then Wednesday but will most certainly not be any later than Wednesday. So keep an eye out. **_

_**Anyways, until next time,**_

_**-Sketch1997**_


	7. Eurasian Lynx

**Thank you to visionaryopticle, windwolf1988, and Calliope's Scribe for following Beautiful Lie.**

**Thank you to Calliope's Scribe for favoring Beautiful Lie.**

**Lilies and Bobcats: ah, I am excited that you are excited. Although I have to warn you, this story is nowhere close to being done. I didn't realize how I could have moved into the pro log because of last chapter until I read your review. Thank you, for taking the time to review- it really helps encourage me to write. **

**DISCLAIMER- I, Sketch1997, do not and will most likely never, own anything of Batman but my OC's and my crazy and depressingly pathetic spin off. If any characters, events, or disasters that I create should resemble real life, it is purely coincidental.**

**XXX**

The shower was hot to a point of scalding. The steam in the slightly larger than standard sized bathroom was so great she could hardly breathe, but Annabeth didn't care. Tears streamed down her face as she scrubbed her body over and over again- trying to get rid of the feeling of his cool and calloused hands roaming her body, the feeling of his lips brushing below her chest, the feeling of absolute filthiness that made her want to break down completely.

She had done it- finally. She had finally lost her virginity, her "purity", and she wasn't happy about it in the slightest. It had hurt, but it had also felt good. And while Annabeth was relieved, she also found a hot spike of hurt in her chest at waking up to an empty bed. She had slept with him not only for her own physical needs and desires, but for the hopes that he would be committed to stay- that that would seal the deal.

But this morning when she woke, his bed side was cold, and his car was gone. No note, no number, nothing left behind to prove he was there except the soreness of her body and the leftover dinner. Maybe it was the fact that she felt blown off, used, that had made her so angry. But there was no point in crying about it, she knew that. She was late for class- she had just enough time to make art, maybe.

She didn't really want to see him- it was her pride, he knocked it down with one swift strike. But it had built back up in the past hour, catching in her throat and causing her to have this horrible chocking feeling to be lodged there.

Annabeth sighed softly to herself as she dressed. A white tank top, grey knit sweater, and dark jeans with black boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, falling straight as a whip to her mid back; as well as wearing her necklace and watch. She slowly walked to her door, taking in the silence of the apartment.

She couldn't help it really. She didn't want to love him; she just wanted to use him for her own needs- to manipulate him. But he manipulated her- and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

**XXX**

Annabeth waited until the last minute to walk into her third and final class- not looking to his desk as she sat in her usual seat. Not looking up when she called "here" for her turn in roll. Not looking up when he handed back the tests- or when he purposely but discretely let his hand brush hers when he handed it to her.

She just couldn't. And when he asked if she wanted to stay after class, to get the assignment from Psychology that she missed earlier that day, she said no- that she would get it off the website. She ignored his eyes- the endless blue that captured her every time she looked, from the moment she walked in to now when the bell was ringing.

She didn't have time for him now- she had to find another plan to scorn her father a bit more. She couldn't hang around him and be stuck on it.

"Miss DiCario-"He called as she started to walk out, causing her to stop dead, "If you could actually stay for a minute."

**XXX**

She was upset- that much was evident to Jonathon as he observed her through class. She refused to meet his eyes, to stay alone with him. And he knew why.

Jonathon wasn't fully old fashion- but he certainly wasn't one to bed a woman for her first time and then leave while she was sleeping. But he didn't have a choice.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Jonathon was comfortable- much too comfortable for being alone in his bed. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a sleeping Annabeth. She lay nude next to him, one leg half thrown over him while she had her face nestled in his chest. Her breathing was soft, her face at ease; black hair spread behind her in wild, tangled waves and her skin soft. _

_He couldn't help but smile and tighten his arms around her. She looked so peaceful he couldn't help but laugh, 'so this is the fierce daughter of the Irish mob…'_

'_**Adorable,' **__Scarecrow grumbled, not happy to be awake, __**'but can we go back to sleep?' **_

'_No,' Jonathon mentally sighed, 'we have to get up. It's- fuck.'_

'_**What?'**_

'_We have ten minutes before we have to open the door for class.' He detangled himself and in a flurry of minutes was dressed and ready to go. He would have walked out- if not for the sleeping girl. He turned and sighed, knowing that he picked a bad time to sleep with her. In all honesty, if he had his way, he would strip and crawl back into bed- with her. _

"_Annabeth," he breathed softly, brushing back some of her hair out of her face, '"Annabeth- wake up."_

"_Nooo," she groaned as she rolled over and pressed her face into the pillow, "'em tired…" He sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He didn't have time to cox her awake, nor did he have time for a note. He sent one last glance filled with longing to her as he exited the apartment. _

'_**Love 'em and leave 'em, eh?'**__ Scarecrow noted as Jonathon hurried down the steps._

'_No.' He stopped before his car and took another look at her apartment, 'We aren't leaving, technically. We will see her in class.'_

_***FLASHBACK OVER***_

The doors closed after the last student left and the room was empty- save for Annabeth and Jonathon. He knew he had at most four minutes before the next class would start coming in, so he had to be quick with this discussion. He stood and walked swiftly over to her; Annabeth's back was to him as she stared at the door- ready to leave.

"Annabeth," he sighed softly as he gently pulled her worn brown satchel away and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling the crook of her neck. She bit back a moan as he moved his hands in circular patterns, not wasting any time as he breathed, "I didn't just leave you this morning."

"You could have fooled me," she muttered and he pulled back. He turned her around and lifted her chin slightly, his piercing blue eyes meeting her hazel gold, "I was late. I tried to wake you, but you were out cold. I told you last night I want there to be an 'us', so why would I just leave you like that?"

"You said what would get you laid." She suggested, but her eyes and her tone softened as she realized what had happened. He smiled slightly at her, knowing that whatever argument might have ensued was avoided.

'**And we just stopped your first couple's argument!' **Scarecrow cheered.

'_Shut up,'_ Jonathon thought as he gently kissed Annabeth_, 'you didn't do anything. So stop trying to take the credit.' _He ignored his other half's grumbling and pressed his lips to Annabeth's forehead, "We need to talk. But we don't have time- I have three more classes. If you want- you can wait in my office for a little while, or we can meet for dinner tonight."

"Dinner sounds wonderful," she commented lightly, pulling back to look up at him, "Maybe Isabell's? The Italian place from the night at the park?"

'_Ah yes, the night Scarecrow got out and played with you for a bit- poor naive Annabeth, do you even realize how much danger you were in?' _Jonathon thought as he confirmed their date for seven sharp. She gave him one last kiss and hurried out of the classroom, his eyes following the flirty sway of her hips.

'**Hey!'** Scarecrow exclaimed as Jonathon sat at his desk, preparing for the onslaught of students, **'I didn't plan on hurting her! Just… getting to know her- actually meet her…'**

'_Something you still haven't actually done.'_

'**Well if you would let me properly introduce myself-' **

'_No.'_

**XXX**

People were most likely terrified. It wasn't every day you see a young woman walking through the Narrow's with a giant smile on her face. And of course, it being the Narrows, everyone knew who the young woman was.

Annabeth walked down the street casually, not having to worry about being mugged, raped, or killed because she was a DiCario. And everyone, _everyone_, knew not to fuck with a DiCario unless you had a death wish.

It had happened once a long while back: Annabeth's cousin Macey, who was a few years older than her, was walking through Gotham alone. A group of men, having just had a few drinks at the Ice Berg lounge, saw this beautiful red head walking down the street that couldn't have be any older than nineteen.

Well, even after learning Macey was a DiCario, they still raped her and left her for dead. Had it not been for Gambol, head of the Nigerian mob, passing by, she would have died. Oh, they found the men alright responsible. And it took GCPD months to piece the bodies back together. They were still missing one of the guys left foot.

After the dismembering of the men, nobody even dared approach a DiCario without being called on the street. It was dangerous- because even though they weren't the top family of Gotham, they were the largest without a doubt.

But we are getting off track. Annabeth was happy for one reason and one reason only: Jonathon didn't use her. It made sense, Annabeth was a heavy sleeper, and she wouldn't have woken up if he had just gently whispered in her ear- and from what she gathered about him, that is exactly what he would do.

There was another reason she was happy, but a reason that would get most people to raise their eyebrows and take a few steps back. While leaving the College campus, Annabeth got a call from her brother Chris.

"Yo brat!" he practically shouted from the phone's speakers, causing Annabeth to wince and hold the phone a bit away from her head, "You know that guy you've been looking for? We got him!"

"What are you going on about?" she asked with a sigh, walking again as she headed to her apartment, it being only ten minutes away, "what guy?"

"Ya know," he sounded whiney, impatient, "the guy who snitched on the operation down by the docks last month?" Oh, that guy. About a month ago, the DiCarios were getting a shipment of this new drug _'Metamorphic'_ from Egypt. It was supposed to be incredible, and they had already had regular clients asking for it. Of course, when they were loading up the drugs, the law decided to show up. They got out with only half the drugs they ordered, wasting thousands of dollars with the drugs they were forced to leave behind. The Don put Annabeth and Chris in charge of finding the snitch, and Chris offered to find him/her if Annabeth would do the job of punishing when time came. She agreed.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." She hung up after getting the address, smiling widely as she headed to the Narrows. She loved being a part of the DiCario family.

**XXX**

"Who did you sell the information to?" Annabeth asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. She stood with her arms crossed in front of the skinnier than a twig man tied to a chair.

"I won't tell; give me your worst!" He spit, quite literally, at her feet, blood smacking the cold cement floor. In all honesty, it was almost four and Annabeth had been very patient with this many; only knocking out a few teeth and breaking a couple bones. But he was getting on her nerves.

"Alright," she sighed, "just remember, you asked for it." She whistled, as if hailing a taxi, and the thudding of paws could be heard from the distance. After a few moments of painful suspense, a large cat like thing ran around the corner. It was similar to a tiger, but had a light brown coat with dark spots/splotches. It had a white chin and had ears that were white tipped, a black tipped medium sized tail.

"This," Annabeth exclaimed proudly as she knelt next to the creature, "Is Zoe, she is a Eurasian lynx. Native to the top half of Europe, and of course, Asia; but most commonly is known through Ireland. So common in Ireland, in fact, that the Eurasian Lynx is protected and sacred to my family. We have several as pets, but Zoe is mine." She stroked the lynx's head lovingly, earning a purr from said creature.

"Now," She smiled at her little snitch, "You want to tell me who offered you protection for information?"

"N-never!" He was staring terrified at the lynx, but was unwavering and Annabeth tsked.

"Oh that's a shame." She stood and with a completely straight face pointed to the man, "Zoe. Attack."

**XXX**

"It was the Canadians." Chris looked up to see his sister exiting the interrogation room, her face slightly sweaty but other than that appeared calm. He let his eyes flicker to the clock, noticing it was now about half past five.

"You wanna come home for dinner tonight?" Chris asked, turning his attention back to his newspaper, "dinner is boring without someone to fight- I mean, talk to."

"Yeah you wish," she laughed, leaning down to pet Zoe as she grabbed her bag, "I have a prior commitment."

"Oh," he shook his head and peaked over the paper to gauge her reaction, "got a date or something?" She stopped dead and for a moment said nothing, "So what? Are you dad's spy or something?"

"Nah." He placed the paper down and folded his hands in front of him, looking very much like their father when he did that, "I just want to know if my big sister is alright."

"I'm fine," she laughed and the atmosphere relaxed, "I'm just meeting with friend."

"Your teacher?"

"What?!" she stopped and turned, her eyes wide and her mouth agape, "How did-"

"Dad showed me the picture." He smiled knowingly and she narrowed her eyes, "so, is he a good kisser?"

"Shut up asshole!"

**XXX**

"Good evening, Jonathon." Jonathon couldn't help the smile when his eyes landed on Annabeth, seated in the same booth as the night that seemed so long ago with a smile on her face, "Miss DiCario; you look exquisite." She smiled in thanks and took a sip of water; she had changed her outfit, now wearing her hair loose with a lazy curl and a slightly tight blue dress that flared at the bottom with a low V-neck and long sleeves.

"So how was your day?" He questioned her softly, staring at her flickering golden eyes in the candle light.

"It was alright," she answered with a small, secretive smile. He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. They ate in a comfortable silence, save the occasional small topic of conversation. Jonathon paid for dinner and led her to his car.

"Let me give you a ride home," he insisted, slightly pushing her to his car, "I insist."

"Very well," she laughed.

**XXX**

Within minutes they were sitting outside of the Olympian Café, parked in the alley way right next to her front door. He had his lips pressed to hers urgently, letting his tongue slid across her bottom lip and earning a moan from her.

He slowly pulled her across the front seat to where she was straddling him, her head just brushing the ceiling. Her hands slowly moved to run through his hair while his hands slowly roamed her sides.

"Mm," she pulled back slightly, looking down at him with slightly hooded eyes, "You realize I have an empty apartment right there, right?" He only chuckled and leaned up again, taking her lips a second time.

"Annabeth," he whispered, his nose brushing hers, "do you want me to stay the night?"

"Yes…" she answered in a small voice, her face blushing slightly as she looked away, "But- but you don't have to! If ever you like, want time alone, just say so and I can back-"

"Annabeth," he pressed his lips to hers again, "I want to stay the night, but I need to grab some things from my apartment."

"Oh," she laughed slightly and leaned back, "okay. Um, how do I get out? I can barely move my legs."

**XXX**

There were only a few times Annabeth could say for a hundred percent that she felt completely safe and at ease.

Once was whenever she would visit the Ice Berg lounge as a child, letting Fish- the past owner- braid her hair while she listened to Uncle Carmine and her father tell her tales of when they were younger and the faint sound of jazz from the band practicing.

Another was the first time she got Zoe, her Eurasian Lynx. She had been just a tiny kitten then- looking more like a tiger cub than a lynx with the exception she was slightly larger than a typical cub. Zoe was Annabeth's main birthday present when she turned sixteen.

Finally, the most recent, was she found she had not a care while lying in Jonathon's arms; just as she was doing now.

The moonlight was blocked out by the curtains and blinds, the room a moderate temperature and relaxing. She had both arms locked around his chest, one leg slightly on top while the other was slightly underneath him, and her head pressed to his chest. He himself was holding onto her loosely, his face slack and was turned slightly in her direction so he could hold her in a more comfortable position.

This didn't feel right, for either of them. Not in the sense it wasn't comfortable, but more in the sense it felt fragile. But neither were going to focus on that right now.

Now, as they lay in one another's arm, they could pretend there was nothing else. No fear toxin, no mob deals, no annoying students or no traitorous snitches. It was just them, and right now, that was all they wanted.

**XXX**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Alright, my beautiful readers. I am done, until next Wednesday. In case anyone was wondering: yes, the Eurasian Lynx is a real animal that lives in Ireland. Wikipedia told me so. You can google a picture, Annabeth's looks like a standard lynx like animal. **_

_**Also, I feel the need to tell you all that Reviews are in no way required or should you feel pressured into reviewing. It is nice to get a review, whether it be praise or criticism. But, in all honesty- I personally can't stand it when an author on this site tells us to review so many times for the next chapter. It's like, "seriously? Just let's get on to the story!" **_

_**Finally, the chapter might be a little late next week. I got homecoming to prepare for, and not only am I helping set up the stuff but I am obligated to go with my boyfriend. Though, I will get the chapter up no later than twenty four hours after Wednesday.**_

_**Well, thanks again to my followers and all, but I am going to bed.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-Sketch1997**_


	8. Everything Is Alright

**Thank you to "MissFury" and "Animated Innovation" for following Beautiful Lie. **

**Thank you to "And If I Can Be" and "MissFury" for favoring Beautiful Lie.**

**Ellieee13: aw, thanks! **

**Alright guys, two important facts to understand:**

**1.) A time skip as occurred. We were maybe mid to late august last chapter, but now, we are in mid-October; the 15****th**** to be exact.**

**2.) There will be light spoiler to the "Heroes of Olympus: Blood of Olympus". I read the book, and cried. If you intend on reading said book, you should probably hold out on this chapter until you do read it. Or, I don't give specific facts, but I pretty much sum up the ending. You have been warned.**

**XXX**

"You have got to be kidding me." Jonathon looked up to see Annabeth staring at the book in her hands, a bewildered look on her face. They had been in a relationship for a couple months, and it had been great. More than great, actually; and that worried him. Nothing in Jonathon Crane's life had ever gone so good, and now, he had a great woman and a great job, and his toxin was almost complete. He was honestly expecting something to happen.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly, worried he did something wrong. She stared at the book for a couple more seconds and looked up to him; he was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes as she whimpered out, "Jonathon…"

He was up immediately, walking across her living room and up to her so he could comfort her. He shushed her and gathered him in his arms on the couch, putting aside the blasted book and rocking back and forth as she cried.

"Shh," he breathed, "just relax Annie. It's alright…"

"I know it's alright!" she sobbed, "that's the problem!"

"Come again?" He pulled back slightly to look at her tear stained face; she stuttered out slowly, "I finished the book." He blinked, having a hard time comprehending what she was saying, "You just got that book today; it was over five hundred pages."

"I know!" She moaned, pressing her head back to his chest as she groaned out, "I just couldn't put it down! Johnny- everyone's alive! The bad people died- the camps live on! But- but it's over! There wasn't a prophesy at the end of this book- and he is making us wait a year until he releases the new series!"

"Peach…" He stared at her with uncertainty in his eyes, "Don't you think you might be getting just a little worked up over nothing-" He stopped talking when her eyes flashed dangerously; they sat in silence for a few minutes until Annabeth pulled away and growled out lowly, "Yeah. I guess that I am getting worked up for nothing- sorry about that." He had a feeling this wasn't over, but he wasn't going to push his luck.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" He asked/suggested, smiling as he stood and held out his hand. Ever since they started their relationship, there was not a night where they didn't sleep together. Most people might argue that they were moving far too fast, that Jonathon shouldn't spend every night at Annabeth's house. But in all honesty, neither cared.

She nodded and stood, holding out her arms as she pouted out her bottom lip. He just shook his head and laughed, easily reaching down and picking her up, "silly girl." She only hummed in response and buried her face in his shoulder.

Within fifteen minutes they were both laying in the room, Annabeth was already asleep and resting peaceful while curled up against Jonathon's side. Jonathon himself was not asleep; he was watching Annabeth sleep. His blue eyes trailed down her figure, from the top of head to her feet, enjoying the warmth her body provided. Seriously, Annabeth was warmer than anyone Jonathon had ever met.

'**Asshole.'** Scarecrow's voice was back in Jonathon's head- causing the latter to groan out loud. It was a pretty rotten thing to do, but Jonathon had no choice- he had to take the pills. Sometime in late September, Scarecrow had almost revealed himself to Annabeth. Jonathon couldn't let that happen- not now, not ever. She would call him crazy- tell him to get out. And even though they hadn't even been together for more than a couple months, not even that, he couldn't lose her.

'_It needed to be done. You jeopardized the relationship.' _Jonathon snarled mentally, his face angry as she stared down at him sleeping girlfriend.

'**Jeopardized the relationship!?'** Scarecrow cried in outrage, **'Have you forgotten about the toxin- about our plans?!'**

'_Of course not! The toxin is almost complete-'_

'**But, even though we have worked so hard on it, you are going to abandon it for her.'**

'_No!'_

'**Oh don't lie to me Johnny. You might not be able to hear me when you take that pill, but I am still here. I still hear everything you hear, everything you think. Look, if you want a relationship, fine. Go for it, but you better know I won't be on the back burner the entire time. If you really like her, you better hope she accepts me.'**

Jonathon grimace as he sighed, tightening his grip on Annabeth as he closed his eyes. Jonathon didn't want to give up his toxin, his dream; but the thought of a future with Annabeth was tempting. Part of his personal mind knew though that it wouldn't happen; he constantly had to remind himself that she was a part of the mob.

And who was he, to criticize Scarecrow's own desires and dreams. Of course Scarecrow would want to come out, to be acknowledged. Him being forgotten was Scarecrow's largest fear after all.

But how the hell was he going to break it to her? It's not like it is a common conversation topic, not like the weather or last Sunday's football game. A sharp stabbing pain hit the back of his head and he hissed, leaning away from Annabeth, _'WHAT THE HELL-'_

'**No Johnny. It's now or never. I want to meet her-right-now.'** Jonathon went still, before suddenly slumping back down to the bed and breathing heavily. After catching his breath, Jonathon-no, Scarecrow-smiled wickedly and let loose a small chuckle.

'_Don't you dare-'_Jonathon began as he fought his other half for control, but was cut off by said alter ego.

"Oh but I do." Scarecrow chuckled out loud as he leaned over Annabeth, slowly stroking her cheek, "Ah, my beautiful Peach. Wake up, my love" She stirred slightly and rolled closer to the danger in her bed, not hesitating to wrap her arms around his waist and slipping deeper into sleep.

'_SCARECROW-'_

"No, Jonathon." Scarecrow lay down as he closed the small distance in between Annabeth and him, "I am done with being ignored." He let his lips taker hers greedily, cupping her face and deepening the kiss when she softly groaned. He grinned when she kissed back, now partially awake as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Johnny…"

"Not quite," He pulled back, "wake up- I have to tell you something." She opened one hazel eye slowly, and let her other eye open as she glared at him, "What? Now- what time is it?"

"Around midnight," he answered softly, "And I have to tell you now, it's very important."

"Alright," she grumbled, sitting up as she started to gently play with his hand, running her small and pale hand over his larger and calloused one.

"Have you heard of MPD?" He asked, noticing the way her eyes snapped up to his suddenly and her hand stilled, "No, is it a sex disease?"

**XXX**

Annabeth's sleep was peaceful, and she was enjoying it. Seriously, there was nothing better than a deep and peaceful sleep. But Jonathon woke her up- and on the inside she was pissed, really, really, pissed. But she still smiled, and she kissed him back.

"Johnny," she murmured softly, she felt him pull back when he muttered, "not quite. Wake up- I have to tell you something." She slowly opened one eye sleepily, her other eye opening to glare at him as she growled out, "What? Now- what time is it?" He smiled crookedly, as he answered softly, "Around midnight. And I have to tell you now, it's very important."

"Alright," She gave up in a defeated tone; she began to trace the lines on his hand, humming to herself as she rubbed them slowly.

"Have you ever heard of MPD?" he asked suddenly, his eyes unreadable when her eyes snapped up to his, her hand stopping their movement. Of course she had, she's in Psychology for Christ's sake, and one of the very first things he had taught her was the disorders. Well, she was- she kind of dropped out of his classes earlier this month. But that was a whole other story.

"No," she answered with an easy lie, deciding to play dumb, "is it a sex disease?" He laughed, like actually laughed to the point where he was trying to stop by smothering his laughter with a pillow. He continued to laugh for a few minutes and she couldn't help but join in, enjoying the fact she made him laugh hard enough for tears to form in his eyes.

"No-"he finally got in under control and pulled her close. They lay on their sides, Annabeth's back to the window while his was to the bathroom; he had an arm draped across her waist almost possessively, and he was propped on his other elbow. He stared at her with those damn blue eyes, and she waited nervously as he continued, "MPD stands for Multiple Personality Disorder."

"Okay…" she couldn't lie about the fear of where he was going with this. What was he going to do, tell her he had it?

"Well," he looked away for a moment, as if listening to someone else, "what if I was to tell you I had it- if I had more than one person in my mine?"

"I'd ask if this was the first time we met." She answered, catching him off guard.

**XXX**

"What?" he stared at her and she managed a tight lipped smile, "there are times, when you are Professor Crane… cold, a little bit of an asshole, and respect personal space. Then there are other times where you are… just the complete opposite, aside from the asshole part…." Scarecrow stared at her a bit before slowly managing out, "If I was to answer no to your question-"

"I'd ask to get to know you." She moved to where she was half way on top of him, her hazel eyes glittered with determination.

"My name is Scarecrow." He finally answered and she smiled.

"Scarecrow…" she hummed softly, letting the name roll off of her tongue as if she tasted it. He shuddered slightly as she repeated a second time, smiling as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Alright," she breathed, pulling back and looking at him with the smile staying in place, "we will talk about this in the morning, but for now, sleep."

'**What-'**

'_I have no damn clue.'_ Jonathon was given control and as soon as he was in charge of his body he pulled away slightly, looking down to Annabeth who lay already back to sleep. He slowly let his hand move forward to where he cupped her cheek, stroking her lips with his thumb.

"Annabeth…" he sighed softly; leaning forward he pressed his lips to her temple, laying down he pulled himself closer and breather in her autumn like scent. He was wondering if her was dreaming- he had just told her his worst secret, and yet she smiled and went back to sleep, not afraid in the slightest.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting, to say the least.

**XXX**

Annabeth was terrified; she struggled to control her breathing and feign sleeping, and so far it had fooled her once professor. The thought of him having more than one personality, it kind of freaked her out. Alright no, she was entirely freaked out; but she wouldn't show it.

Her instincts were screaming at her, telling her not to act terrified. Not to let him know she was terrified, because that would be showing weakness. Him having this mental problem, it could be dangerous to her. Or her family.

She waited ten minutes, twenty, maybe thirty, before she dared open her eyes. He was out cold and she stared at him, taking in how at ease he looked in the faint, pale moonlight. He had his fair share of scars though; thin and white they ran down his entire back and peppered his front torso, as well as brushing his shoulders.

The other said his name as Scarecrow, a terrifying name for an equaling terrifying personality. She was honestly just winging it and assuming she had been speaking to him. His body language was different then Jonathon's; Scarecrow was more possessive, demanding, and felt the need to have the entire attention on him, while Jonathon was possessive he didn't feel the need to show it so dominantly, wasn't demanding in the sense he could wait to get what he wants, and seemed to be alright with being in the shadows.

Annabeth wasn't sure what she was going to do with this other side of him, this Scarecrow. She honestly came to love Jonathon, to the point where it was almost suffocating to be away from him so long; when they were apart to long she felt as though she had been forced off of life saving medication. She hated feeling like that, it made her seem weak.

What if to get to her family, to her, someone was to kidnap Jonathon? What if he was taken out to send a message to her, what if he was hurt in any way because of her? That thought made her angry beyond belief, thinking someone would hurt her Jonathon. It pissed her off, almost to the point where she was willing to lock him in her basement or something equally crazy to ensure his safety.

At this though Annabeth laughed, _'Dad always said if you love something set it free, but Mom always said if you love something lock it in a basement and feed it through a slot in the door.' _This caused her to pull away and walk silently and quickly into the living room to stifle her laughter, trying her hardest not to wake him.

She sighed as she finally got it under control and walked into the kitchen, looking at the clock to find it was almost two in the morning. She growled in frustration knowing she would not be able to get back to sleep.

Maybe that was for the best though; she knew that she had to decide what to do about Jonathon… and Scarecrow. That caused a headache to ring in her head; causing her to groan. She could always just leave, walk out right now and she could never see him again.

But could she do that? Annabeth loved Jonathon, and in relationships you were supposed to overcome the obstacles, right? So if she really loved him, she could take this "Scarecrow" and… what? Deal with him? Make him happy, like she made Jonathon happy? Could she do this?

**XXX**

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Alright my dear readers. That's it for this week; I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Annabeth had to meet Scarecrow eventually; so I thougt, why not now before we get into serious things and plot turns. I kind of wanted this to happen now so I can help develop Annabeth's character a bit more; I'm not sure why, but whenever the OC is just readily accepting of Scarecrow and doesn't have any fear it just irks me a bit. **_

_**Another thing: I don't normally, like ever, promote other stories like advertising. But, over the weekend I was reading around for some good Riddler/OC stories and I came across one called "The Riddler of Love" by Nicsnort. Now I know you are probably wondering why I am talking about a Riddler/OC when this is a Scarecrow/OC, but this author Nicsnort also has this really good Scarecrow/OC called "The Bookworm and the Beast". It's a really good story and she is a really good author. **_

_**Well that's all, so until next week,**_

_**-Sketch1997**_


	9. Making Eggs and Getting Drugged

**XXX**

Annabeth hummed softly to herself in a nervous tune as she fried the eggs in the pan; her black hair pulled into a messy ponytail, wearing nothing but one of Jonathon's buttons up white shirts with a pair of blue panties. It was about seven in the morning, and she was still trying to process last night.

Shortly after an hour of floor pacing and hand wringing she returned to bed next to Jonathon, and Scarecrow. Annabeth still had yet to decide what to do about her boyfriend's other side, and she knew they would have to talk about it when he woke up.

The sound of tired footsteps reached her ears and she turned, finding Jonathon staring at her from the hallway leading into her bedroom. His dark hair was messy, and he wore nothing but a loose pair of black night pants. His icy blue eyes met Annabeth's golden and they were silent; both waiting for the other to talk, to engage.

Finally, with a nervous smile he greeted with a slightly nervous voice, "Annabeth, good morning." She stared until she turned around to face the stove, turning it off she took the eggs out and placed them on a plate, "Good morning, Jonathon. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Um," She heard him take a few cautious steps into the kitchen, "actually, I think it would be best if we talked about last night-"

"Oh, we are most definitely going to talk about that," she chuckled, turning and holding out a plate of eggs, "But I got up and made breakfast for you- it would be terribly rude for you not to eat it." He stared at her for a minute or two before caving, "alright."

**XXX**

Jonathon ate the eggs very slowly, staring at Annabeth who only nibbled on toast. Finally he got the courage to observe, "You hate toast."

"Oh," she shrugged and leaned back, staring at him unnervingly, "I'm just not that hungry." Silence ensued, and he averted his eyes, _'Thanks, you bastard.'_

'**Oh Johnny,'** Scarecrow tsked in his head**, 'It isn't my fault she is like this.'**

'_I told you not to-'_

'**Alright look,'** Scarecrow was growing impatient, **'I'm tired of you giving her that puppy love look- she would have to have learned sooner or later. So get the hell over it and finish your eggs.' **Jonathon fumed silently but finished his eggs, and as he went to stand up Annabeth stopped him, "Oh no Jonathon, I will get it."

She took the plate from him and moved in the kitchen, Jonathon's gaze following her with a terrified curiosity.

'**She is up to something.'** Scarecrow noted, suspicious.

'_Yeah no shit.'_ He heard her start the water in the sink, and he noticed she started humming again softly, like she was when he got out of bed. After a few minutes, he finally got up to move in the kitchen, noticing the humming stopped.

"Annabeth?" she wasn't in there, the kitchen was empty and when he moved towards the sink he saw the dishes done and the water simply running down the drain, "Annabe- GAH!"

A needle was plunged into his neck, and he fell to his knees as whatever was in it now was in him. He turned, holding his neck, finding Annabeth standing above him holding a needle and looking terrifying.

**XXX**

"Alright," she held fast to the needle, "now we can have the conversation." She walked over to the small dining room table, pulling a chair out and sitting back wards in it as she rested her arms on the back.

"What was-"

"A mild drug." She shrugged, interrupting the question, "it is just going to help you tell me the truth and only the truth. Now, was everything you told me last night true?"

"Yes," he answered automatically as he crawled over to the counter, leaning his back against it as he stared at her.

"How long has Scarecrow been with you?"

"A long, long time."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Very. But unless you do something to aggravate or provoke him, you should be fine."

"And have I made him angry?" She asked her face emotionless.

"…Yes." He confirmed after staying quiet for a few minutes, his head tilted slightly as if he was listening to Scarecrow, "…but I think he will get over it."

"Good," she stood and checked her watch, "well, we will have to continue this conversation later. The sedative is about to take effect and I am meeting my sister Shelby at the mall."

"What-?" he blinked heavily and tried to stand; but true to her word, the sedative was already taking its toll on his mobility as she walked into the bedroom.

"Don't worry," Annabeth assured him, bending down to one knee so she could lift his head and place a pillow under it. She kissed his lips carefully, him being nearly asleep he reached up and grabbed her hand loosely, "Annie…."

"Hush," she cooed, draping a blanket over him, "just sleep, in a few hours you will be right as rain."

**XXX**

"-and mom says she is talking to dad about putting me in a private school! Can you imagine; I might be able to get normal friends!" Shelby was excitedly talking nonstop, save for the occasional bite of salad. Annabeth hummed slightly, showing she was paying attention even though she wasn't really.

"So," Shelby took another bite of salad, "how are you and your professor doing?"

"What?" she tore her attention from the child tossing a penny into a fountain, "I don't know what your mean."

"Oh please," The younger sister rolled her eyes and did a standard hair flip, "I know you are seeing him. And I know you dropped out of his classes, so you have got to be a thing. When do I get to meet him?"

"Never," Annabeth sighed, leaning back, "I just- I don't know, Shelby."

"Problems?" Shelby asked worriedly, "oh no, what's happening?"

"Nothing," Annabeth assured her, not wanting to confide in the younger DiCario, "how about we do more shopping?"

"Oh sure!"

**XXX**

"Dammit," Annabeth yanked one of the overly large shopping bags up the stairs, attempting to get them all to the top, "I won't even wear half of the shit in these bags- fucking Shelby." It was her own fault really, and she knew it- but the only way to get Shelby to drop the topic of Jonathon, was to bare herself to the horrors of shopping.

Finally she reached the top and stopped at the door, debating if she should go in or not. Jonathon's car was still there, and there were no sounds coming from inside. Annabeth sighed angrily and dropped the bags, bracing herself against the door and preparing herself to go in. Very slowly, she opened the door to the dark apartment; silence was unbelievably defining in the small space, and she tried her hardest not to breath, as not to disrupt the silence.

She took a few slow and calculated steps into the apartment, her eyes sweeping over the dark area. She slowly closed the door behind her, "Oh Jonathon darling, I'm home!" She walked in farther, trying to act natural, "Jonathon?"

"Yes sweet heart?" she twirled around quickly, her back hitting a wall as she looked up to see Jonathon standing above her, "you called?"

"Johnny-"

"Not quite, peach," he placed his hands on both sides of her face, "you see, Johnny is still asleep from that little drug you gave him- clever by the way- and I've just been sitting around! Waiting for you to get back from your little shipping trip, with your- ah, sister; so we could talk."

"Mm," he gently let his hand stoke her cheek, "you know, I don't like being lied to, at all. So, we need to work past our problems, and I've done decided that I would let you repent for your sins against me."

"My sins?" She asked incredulously, "what the hell do you mean?"

"Beg for forgiveness." He commanded, hand tightening in her hair.

"Like hell." She retorted, grabbing his shoulders and ramming her leg up, hitting him in the uh- sensitive parts. He groaned in a laugh and slid to his knees as he gripped her waist, "Oh, I knew there was a reason I like you!" He yanked her down to where she fell on her back, but she was quick to roll back, looking up at him with wide eyes, "you wanna fight, Scarecrow?"

"Repent for your sins!" he cackled as he lunged, taking her down again.

**XXX**

'_What… the hell?'_ Jonathon finally gained his senses, but almost wish he was still unconscious. Scarecrow was in control; closing the front door behind him with his hands filled with a variety of shopping bags, his face was bloodied and he had a slight limp.

'**Johnny! Welcome back to the world of the living!' **Scarecrow was happy, setting the bags down and spreading his arms wide as he exclaimed out loud, "What took you so long, old Buddy?!"

'_Scarecrow!' _

"You missed one hell of a fight! Your girl can really rumble; took a hell of a beating myself! Although she looks pretty bad herself!"

'_What the hell did you do!?'_

"Nothing!" Scarecrow insisted, but stopped when he walked around the corner and looked down at an unconscious Annabeth, "well actually…"

She was laying limp, breathing heavily and looking terrible; her body was broken and bloody, and Jonathon gained full control long enough to collapse to his knees in front of her.

"Annabeth," he whispered, inspecting her, "Annabeth please talk to me!"

"Johnny," she croaked, opening the eye that wasn't swollen, "hey baby, what's going on? I think we all are okay, me and Scarecrow. Talked things out, or well, sort of physically worked them out, but we are okay. We should be okay, just can you… can you carry me to the bed? Did Scarecrow get my bags from outside?"

"Yeah-" he picked her up with slight difficulty, feeling his own pain and soreness, "damn peach, you did one hell of a number on Scarecrow."

"Yeah," she smiled up at him, "I think it's easy for you two to forget who I really am- the daughter of a mob don. A next in line, a future leader. You both would do well to remember that, I am not a weak little girl." He laid her on the bed slowly, staring into her now dark hazel eyes, "and you tell Scarecrow if he ever goes to hit me again like he did with the vase, I will not hesitate to kill him and you."

'**DAMN.' **

'_You have really done it now.'_

"He understands." Jonathon confirmed, helping her peel of her clothes and cleaning the blood. It wasn't too bad, cuts and scrapes, a few bruises, but no broken bones.

"Tired," she murmured softly, nuzzling the pillow, "so tired." He stared for a moment longer before going about his own cleaning, until finally crawling into bed with her, "good night."

"Night Johnny," she whispered, scooting closer to him. A few minutes of silence passed before her eyes suddenly snapped open as if remembering something, "and goodnight, Scarecrow."

'**She remembered…' **Scarecrow whispered softly, feeling at peace for once because the girl lying next to them remembered him.

"He says goodnight," Jonathon whispered, listening to her breathing even out again. He stared at her, as he often did; realizing she was right. It was easy for him to forget, who she really was. It's just Annabeth never went around throwing her weight, her family name; no, she was quiet and easily melted into the background.

She was gentle, and never acting dangerous, always smiling. Always, always smiling, and it was a terribly beautiful smile. Jonathon smiled slightly at her, then frowned; she was dangerous. It was hard for her to seem dangerous; but she was, the soreness of his body was proof of that.

'**Yeah,' **Scarecrow chuckled tiredly, **'you want to see how tough she really is?'**

**Scarecrow cackled happily as he threw Annabeth into the wall; his arm was being cradled against chest, her hair was a mess. She leaned back, her chest heaving and bruises were forming around her neck, "Alright Scarecrow, is that the worst you can do?" **

"**Oh Peach," he chuckled, stalking forward, "taunt me all you want, but…" he lifted his head and his eyes darkened, "…don't ever ask me what the worst I can do is." He lunged but she was quicker, jumping to the side and grabbing his arm, pushing him into the wall she had been pushed into earlier. She snarled slightly and grabbing the book that was laying on the coffee table and slamming it into his head, causing a painful laugh-**

'_NO MORE!'_ Jonathon groaned, pulling Annabeth close as he left the memory,_ 'I get it! I get it!'_

'**Wimp.'**

**XXX**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Guys- oh my god. This chapter for some damn reason was just hard for me to write, so I am sorry if it is not up to usual standards. Now that we got meeting Scarecrow out of the way, we can focus on the rest of the story. Although I will warn you, this story is mainly going to be about setting the scene for Jonathon and Annabeth. I have a sequel for this story, and a sequel to that one, and another sequel and another… you get the point. **_

_**I have an important question that needs to be answered: would you guys rather have two small chapters a week or one large one? I just know the pains of waiting for a new chapter (especially when there is no set update day) so I want to try and accommodate you guys. I need at least one review for this chapter telling me what you want, so guys, come on. **_

_**And another question, how would you guys feel about a prequel for this story? Like a series of one shots surrounding Annabeth growing up, but it will be placed in the Gotham category. Like it will show her interacting with Falcone more and Fish and Penguin and them**_

_**Also, I want to let you know so there is no confusion, Annabeth is not entirely for the idea of Scarecrow. I know I mentioned earlier that I don't like it when the OC automatically loves him, so I will give it time. When the point of view is more shaped to her angle, you guys will see she still has her doubts.**_

_**Anyways, until next week,**_

_**-Sketch1997**_


	10. Comatose and Unanswered Questions

**Special Thanks to Cholestone, jumpmagicjump, Windblazer Prime and FanFictionGirl100 for following this story.**

**And a special thanks to Windblazer Prime for favoring it.**

**Review Responses**

**APieceOfThePuzzle: I am so sorry about his name spelling; it just when I type out his name it's so common for me to spell it with an O that I don't even catch it, but your review has reminded me and I promise to make an effort to correct it from now on. I'm glad you like my story; it makes me happy when people tell me they like it. And as for the chapter review: I'm glad you saw Annabeth as a badass. My thing is that when you get around someone, you generally forget things like who their parents are and things like that or that sort of thing, and I wanted Jonathan to kind of forget 'oh, Annabeth isn't some random person who only owns a can of pepper spray, she can actually hold her own'. **

**XXX**

"I love Tom Riddle."

It was that tiny sentence from Annabeth that started it. Jonathan and Scarecrow were offended she liked him, it simply annoyed them both for some reason.

"Oh?" He asked, trying to disguise the jealous hurt in his voice, "why? He's the bad guy."

"So what if he is the bad guy," she shrugged, "he's absolutely adorable; an evil and creepy adorable, but a lovable villain all the same."

"There is no such thing as a lovable villain!" Jonathan exclaimed, no longer trying to mask the hurt. He grabbed the empty cups of tea and walked swiftly out of the room, leaving Annabeth to watch her silly movie alone.

"…stupid….Riddle… what kind of last name is that… and Tom… so mundane…" He furiously was scrubbing the inside of the tea cups, using far too much force then necessary. This wasn't like him, this was irrational- this Tom Riddle was only a fictional character. There was no way she could love Riddle more than she loved him- right?

"Johnny," he stopped drying his hands, but didn't have a chance to turn around; Annabeth wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his shirt, "Are you jealous?"

"What?" he unclasped her arms and turned, staring down at her with what he hoped was convincing dis belief, "Me- jealous of a fictional character? That, is plain ridiculous; you couldn't love a fiction character more than a real man."

"…." She stared at him with a small smile and after a few moments of awkward silence smile, "uh, yeah! That would be just weird, loving something…. _Fake…_it would be so ridiculous!"

With that she swiftly walked out, her eyes down cast and cheeks burning.

'What's with peach?' Scarecrow asked, observing her odd behavior; she was acting almost embarrassed.

'_No idea.'_ Jonathan answered, raising an eye brow as he leaned back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, _'you wanna find out?'_

'_Of course.'_

**XXX**

Annabeth sat on the couch, watching the credits of "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"; trying to hide her burning cheeks by keeping her knees pulled against her chest. God it was so embarrassing…. She knew if Jonathan found out what she was….

"Peach~!" Annabeth turned to find Jonathan- no, Scarecrow- come waltzing out of the kitchen, stalking towards her with a sly smirk, "So a little birdy told me that you have a love for a certain fictional character…"

"I don't know what you are talking about." She was completely poker faced, staring at her boyfriend's counterpart, "I only love you, and Johnny."

"Oh," he was now sitting right next to her, playing with her hair, "that's not what I heard…"

"Well then you heard wrong…" she defended, looking away and hiding her burning cheeks; she gasped when he yanked her under him, him smiling, "I don't think so…. Now, what are you hiding?"

"Scarecrow," she sighed, looking away, "I'm…."

"Yes?"

"A fangirl." She finished, looking up with embarrassment.

**XXX**

"What?"

"A fangirl."

"What… is that?"

"In the Webster dictionary-"

"It's an actual term!?"

"-is an obsessive female fan, usually of movies, comic books, or science fiction." She finished; Scarecrow leaned back and stared at her with a complex expression, "….is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, and here I was hoping it was something good." Scarecrow blinked for a moment and the blue in his eyes lightened, signaling Jonathan's return, "so… that is really it. Just, why was it such a big deal?"

"I just didn't know how you would react."

"Well," he stared at her, not getting the big deal, but deciding to play along, "anything else I should know?"

"How much do you really know about me?"

"I know you uh…" he thought, of course he knew things about her. Right? "I know you like pizza."

"What kind?"

"Pepperoni." He answered immediately, smiling.

"Wrong." She stated, deadpanned, "the answer is cheese; and I also like Chinese takeout, and mountain dew."

"Alright." He was a little ticked at missing the question, "anything else I should know?"

"My favorite color is blue," she said after thinking for a moment, "I like pie, but not cake, and never apple pie; and I hate Pepsi, but love coke. Anything I should know about you?"

"How much do you know?" he asked, not amused and quickly losing patience. Annabeth smiled and leaned forward, gently pushing him back to lay on the couch so she could straddle him; she leaned down and slowly kissed his jaw, "I know everything about you, dear."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she chuckled and he shuddered slightly at her tone, "I am a daughter of the mob; I found everything there is to know about you- from your first day in kinder garden to right now, it's all accessible to me."

"That's a little creepy." He stated softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, "but… how much do you know?"

'**Does she know about the toxin?'** Scarecrow asked, slightly worried.

'_I have no idea. But I am trying to find out.'_ Jonathan answered. He stared up at Annabeth as she seemed to ponder something; a few moments passed until she looked down evenly into his eyes and said, "How about I ask you first; is there anything you need to tell me?"

Her hands roamed his chest and her eyes were cold; there wasn't much to tell her. He was unnerved about how he knew so little of her, but she seemed to know everything about him. She knew about his involvement of toxin, this much was certain; but how she felt about it, he had no idea. How she found out, there was no telling; but the only thing that mattered was she _did_ know, and she was just waiting for him to admit it, to tell her.

"I…" he swallowed; it shouldn't be this hard to tell her. She accepted Scarecrow, didn't she? So she should easily accept the fact of his making toxin, and testing it out on students, "Annie, I am in the process of making this… medicine, that helps people, overcome their greatest fears."

"Ah," she nodded and shifted slightly, causing him to groan and tighten his hands around her waist as she continued, "so in order to complete this _medicine_ you have had to purchase a large amount of illegal drugs, test it out on unwilling students, and have lost way to much sleep over it. And you didn't even feel the need to share this information with me; just like the fact that you had Scarecrow chilling in your head."

"You are involved in illegal activities a thousand times worse than me!" Jonathan protested, glaring up at her.

"Well yes," she admitted, smiling sweetly, "but you knew about that from the moment I walked into you class room, didn't you? I've never lied to you; all my skeletons are out for you to see, but you have felt the need to lie to me. That hurts Johnny; that really hurts me."

This started out fun, a teasing little game; but now it was a battle ground. She was angry, he was angry; and everyone knew that their "perfect relationship" had to end eventually, every relationship had its problems, and it was time for their problems to come to light.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that you don't keep anything from me-"

**RING**

They both turned to Annabeth's phone, and both groaned. Annabeth stood up and grabbed her phone, snarling as she picked it up, "What?!" She listened for a few moments before her annoyed expression turned to one of horror, "what- I'm on my way, no! Don't go anywhere, just stay right there- no of course take her to the hospital- but tell no one where you are going!" She snapped the phone shut and looked to Jonathan tiredly, "I have to go."

"Why?" he challenged, standing with her as she grabbed her coat, "what happened?"

"My mother," she stopped suddenly and her eyes clouded over slightly as tears threatened to spill, "something happened. I'm now headed to Gotham Memorial to find out what it was- any other questions?" He stared at her for a few moments, "I- would you like me to come with you?"

"No."

**XXX**

"What?" Annabeth stared at her mother, who lay in the hospital bed unmoving. Her father sat next to her with a tired expression, "I don't know. I just- Angelica found her lying in the garden, not moving. The doctors said they don't know what's wrong and I just-" He choked back a sob and Annabeth felt a piece of her heart break; her father, the strongest man she knew, was sitting here crying.

"Annie-" Shelby ran forward, sobbing into her older sisters shoulder; soon followed by Evelin and Angelica. The three younger sisters cried while the eldest held them all close, trying to fight her own tears.

"It's okay," she softly reassured them, although she had plenty of doubts herself, "It will all be okay."

**XXX**

Three in the morning eventually rolled around and Annabeth slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment. She had finally managed to break away; being in the same room as her crying family and comatose mother just depressed her.

She walked into the apartment to be greeted by silence and she blinked, realizing she hadn't seen Jonathon's car when she came in. Just to be sure though, she walked through the apartment- confirming her suspicion that it was empty.

"Well alrighty then." She growled, stomping to her room and slamming the door shut for no apparent reason. She ignored the empty feeling in her gut and took a shower, the scalding water burning her skin but she ignored the pain.

Once she got out she dressed in nothing but a white tank top and panties, crawling into bed with still wet hair and burning skin as she covered up with the cold and comforting blanket. Tears slowly started to run down her face; angry at Jonathan not being here, hopeless because of her father, unbearable loneliness at possibly losing her mother.

She lay there for an hour, debating on whether or not she should call Jonathan. Finally she sighed angrily and stood, grabbing a loose pair of night pants and braiding her hair; walking quickly out of her bedroom after grabbing her robe. She snatched her phone off the counter, practically prancing to the front door and yanking it open, running down the stairs.

Jonathan- thankfully- lived only ten minutes away; so Annabeth made sure to grab her gun and leg it to his house. Running, it took about six minutes, and she thankfully made it without running into anyone. She walked into his warm apartment building and climbed the stairs; he lived on the third floor, and she was standing in front of his door way all too soon.

She had a key, naturally, and was debating on walking in or knocking. Eventually, she decided what the hell, and walked right in. His apartment was nice, although she had been in it before, she couldn't help but marvel that it was so nice.

But now wasn't the time; instead she simply walked to where she knew his bedroom was, surprised to see the door open instead of close. She slowly went to stand in the door way, seeing him lay in bed with his arms folded behind him, eyes closed and breathing even.

Using the stealth of an assassin, she crept forward, dropping her robe, sliding off her sandals and silently putting down her keys and phone. She moved to the side of his bed, and slowly peeled back his covers as se slid in next to him. Ever so gently, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his; gasping in surprise when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"I love you; and I am sorry." He whispered, his voice was tired and slightly drunk; she tasted scotch, "is everything alright with your family?"

"Later," she mumbled nuzzling her face into his neck, "for now, just shut up and hold me."

**XXX**

"-And hold me." She demanded of him softly, pressing her lips to his neck.

"Very well." Jonathan was happy to comply; he always felt like he was going to lose when it came to Annabeth, and he didn't feel like having to fight with her.

In fact, he was happy for more than just avoiding the argument; he was happy she came to him for once.

Whenever there had been a fight, whether large or a minor, he had been the one to patch it up. He always went to her and smoothed over everything; this time instead of him going to her apartment (which he was seriously close to doing) and getting into her bed, she came to his.

"Annabeth," he began as he realized something, "did you walk here in your night clothes?"

"Yeah," she answered, almost asleep as she slowly rubbed her legs against his.

"That was stupid." Scarecrow informed her, and Jonathan couldn't help but agree, "what were you thinking? You could have been hurt, mugged or raped or-"

"Boys," she sighed, cutting off their lecture, "I was thinking that I couldn't sleep without you. And, I was armed… and lonely." She looked up at him and he felt his heart stop- she was giving him those eyes. The puppy eyes, large and glittery hazel eyes, her bottom lip jutting out slightly as she whimpered.

"Alright, just… don't ever do something like that again." Another thing Jonathan couldn't do was stay angry at her; aggravated, yes but not angry.

**XXX**

"So that's it then." Annabeth stared at the three doctors, her foot tapping impatiently with her arms crossed, "none of you can tell me what wrong with my mom. Only that she isn't waking up."

"Well-"one of the doctors, a small pudgy man who was practically bald, "we have ran blood work and-"

"- Multiple tests-"the second doctor, middle aged tall and skinny woman with a grey pixie bob, "and we just can't-"

"-figure it out." Finished the third doctor, a tall and wide man with a mess of grey hair, "we will do everything we can Miss DiCario." Annabeth snarled under her breath as she turned around and stormed down the hall way back to where she knew her mother lay comatose.

"Mom," she sighed, sitting on the chair by her mother's bed, "you picked one hell of a time to go quiet- you could have given me a bit of warning."

**XXX**

**So, hope you enjoyed this week's chapter; I tried to make it a little longer because last week's wasn't as long as usual. Originally at the end Annabeth's oldest brother made an appearance, but after looking at it for a couple hours I just was like, "Nah, we can get to him later…. Or never…."**

**So… yeah… Happy Early Halloween guys, and make sure to look out on Halloween because I have a little extra chapter I'm posting then. So, until then!**

**-Sketch1997**


	11. Halloween

**Halloween Special #1**

**ATTENTION! There are two specials in this chapter! #1 Is just what could have happened; but directly after this one is what DID happen in the story; so enjoy!**

**XXX**

"-you look beautiful," Jonathan whispered, staring at Annabeth in her black baby doll night gown, smiling with her hair fall in soft waves down her back. She smiled and stalked forward with a mischievous glint in her eye, "are you sure you want to do this right now? It's only seven, and its Halloween night; I would have figured this was you and Scarecrows favorite holiday…"

"Oh it is, peach," Scarecrow promised with a purr, leaning forward, "and this is exactly how we want to spend it."

"If you say so," she sat on his lap and ran her hands through his hair, "well-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Annabeth called, getting off of him as she held up a finger, "one moment dears." She grabbed her blue robe off the back of the couch and walked quickly to the door, pulling a gun out from behind the coat rack as she peaked out the peep hole.

Jonathan huffed under his breath and crossed his arms when she opened the door and opened the door, a loud cry of "TRICK OR TREAT" came from outside. He could hear Annabeth cooing about how great their costumes were and he rolled his eyes as he turned and saw a bunch of princesses and superheroes crowded right outside the door.

Annabeth had at some point traded her weapon for a bowl of assorted candy- ah, that's why she was so popular, she was giving out full sized candy bars. She sent them on their way and shut the door, turning to smile at him, "Where were we…."

"I'm sure you can catch up," he smiled and she started to walk back to him; both Jonathan and Scarecrow were happy to have her attention again. She smiled at him and took back off her robe, placing the bowl of candy by the couch while suggesting, "Well maybe you can catch me up-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"**Dammit!" **Scarecrow cursed, leaning back as she stood back up and walked to the door, equipped with both her robe and the candy.

'**Maybe we should turn off the porch light.' **Scarecrow snarled quietly.

'_Or we could test out the prototype toxin.'_ Jonathan smiled as she closed the door.

'**Johnny!' **Scarecrow sounded scandalized.

"One more moment dear," Annabeth purred as she walked into the kitchen.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Could you get that?" Annabeth called from the kitchen, her voice soft and pleading. Jonathan rolled his eyes and picked up the bowl of candy, muttering under his breath as he opened the door.

"Trick or Treat…" he looked down to see a small boy, dressed as…. The Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz. Jonathan blinked stared for a moment, "why are you in that costume?"

"He's my favorite character…" the boy explained, shifting nervously as he held out his orange plastic pumpkin.

"Here," Jonathan ended up giving him half the bowl, smiling as the boy danced down the step going, "Mom! Dad! The nice people said they like my costume and gave me lots of candy!" Annabeth walked out of the apartment slightly and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist, smiling at the little Scarecrow running down to the average looking couple.

"Still annoyed with the trick or treaters?" she whispered as the boy walked away, turning up to stare into his blue eyes as he answered, "Everyone but him; the kid's got good taste in Halloween costumes."

She smiled and led them back in; Jonathan stopped at the door way and stared at the living room. A mass of blankets and pillows were moved into the living room, a pile of movies sitting on the coffee table and the dvd player open and waiting for a movie.

"Yeah," Annabeth laughed softly when he turned to her, "I don't think we are getting our activity time, so until the time comes when we won't get any other kids, I suggest we eat Chinese and watch horror movies." He stared at her for a moment, "but we don't have Chinese food."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Mr. Chang's Chinese!" A young boy's voice rang from the other side of the door and Annabeth laughed a little, "Amazing! I ordered like no more than ten minutes ago!"

**XXX**

Annabeth was slightly worried; worried that she had upset Jonathan. She knew that there would be endless trick or treaters; and she knew they would not get time alone. Hell, even putting candy outside would have been stupid; this is Gotham, people would have stolen the bowl- and Annabeth liked her bowl.

So, she decided to do the only thing she could do was have a horror movie night with Chinese food; and later they could get to the sex. So far, it was going great; Jonathan was enjoying the fear on the victim's faces, and Annabeth was enjoying the sweet and sour chicken.

She sat next to him on the floor, a cocoon of pillows and blankets wrapped around them with blankets surrounding them; Jonathan had an arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist and the other held a glass a wine, while Annabeth had a box of chicken and rice as she smiled at his laughter.

"This is unbelievable." Jonathan stared at the woman running through the forest on the screen, "We all know there was a high way above that other ridge- but she has decided to stick to the forest! I swear."

Annabeth laughed and pressed her lips to his shoulder, "It's just a movie, dear. We all know horror movie people are idiots, don't take such personal offense to it." He scoffed and muttered under his breath about the horror genre being butchered; Annabeth just laughed and smiled at his happy face when the idiot blonde died.

**XXX**

"Happy Halloween," Annabeth whispered, running her hand over his own when he groaned softly and pressed his lips into her hair, "Happy Halloween, Peach.

**XXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHalloween Special #2 (What really Happened, enjoy)**

**XXX**

"But someone has to take me!" Angelica whined, her large green eyes started to tear as she stared at her oldest sister. Annabeth grimaced slightly, tonight was supposed to be her and Jonathan's night; surely someone else in the very large DiCario family could take her trick or treating?

"Angie," Annabeth dropped to one knee and placed her hands on the young girl's shoulders, "can't Shelby or Chris takes you? I was going to spend tonight with Jonathan; I'm sure if you were to ask Shelby-"

"No!" Annabeth glowered in the direction of the kitchen where the sound of Shelby's voice came; sure enough, she came around the corner moments after, dressed as a cat, and equipped with a scowl, "I'm going to a Halloween party at one of the guard's dorms. You have to take her."

"Chris-"

"No!" Chris came down the stairs, dressed in a suit, "I'm going to a party at the Iceberg Lounge with Dad. You have to take her."

"Dad-"

"I'm sorry Princess," Her father followed Chris down the stairs, wearing his own suit, "But I need this; your mother would have taken Angie, but she's…" Annabeth glowered at the floor, cursing her mother's timing to go comatose.

"You also have to take the triplets!" Her father called over his shoulder as he closed the front door.

"But-"

**XXX**

Jonathan smiled as he skimmed through one of his journals, excited for tonight. Annabeth said she had a surprise for them, and he couldn't wait.

'**I love her surprises…'** Scarecrow cooed, happily relaxing in the back of Jonathan's head.

'_I know; I love them too,'_ Jonathan answered, his face rising when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned when the door opened, slightly lowering his book and smiling, "Annie-"

"I'm sorry," she cut him off, her face apologetic as she opened the door; four children, two boys and two girls.

One boy was dressed as a ninja; his bright hazel eyes peeking out from the small slit in the face mask and Jonathan could see some curly red hair as well; and the other boy was identical, with the exception his outfit was white instead of black.

One girl was dress as a ballerina, pink tutu and all, and she had bright red hair that was pulled into a bun and hazel eyes bright; the other was Tinkerbell, with bright green eyes and wild red hair.

"This is Aiden, Arthur and Evelyn, the triplets," she introduced the first three, the ninjas and the ballerina, all had red curly hair and Annabeth's eyes; then she gestured to the other girl, Tinkerbell, who had green eyes and red hair, "this is Angelica."

"Uh…."

"Hi!" All the triplets shouted at once, large grins on their faces; the littlest, Angelica, just shyly hid behind Annabeth.

"I have to take them trick or treating and you are coming with me." Annabeth smiled tiredly, "Everyone else chickened out."

"Oh," Jonathan blinked, he wasn't good with little children, and Scarecrow most certainly was not either, "But-"

"We have to take them to dinner first, I was thinking McDonalds. Let's go," she grabbed his coat and pulled him out, "Annie I am not really comfortable with-"

"If I have to suffer then so do you."

**XXX**

And suffer he did. They were well behaved, until Annabeth gave them candy- then it was hell. Jonathan currently was standing under a rather large oak tree with his eyes narrowed, lips thinned, hand on his hips while tapping a foot against the ground.

"Boys!" he shouted, looking up to the two ninjas that were sitting on a low branch, "get down here, right now!"

"Nope! Come and get us String bean!"

"Stop calling me that!" Scarecrow snarled, gripping the lowest branch and pulling them up, thanking Jonathan for dressing in a black t-shirt and jeans. He slowly made his climb, and the boy's faces paled when he got to their branch and Jonathan smiled, "Boo."

"Don't look behind you." Both boys commanded at the same time; naturally, Jonathan turned around and automatically regretted it; a large fat chipmunk sat on the branch behind him, eyeing him suspiciously and Jonathan gulped, "oh shit."

XXX

"Jonathan?" Annabeth stared down at her boyfriend, who was covered in tiny scratches and had tousled hair, "Dear… what happened?"

"Chipmunk, peach, it was a possessed chipmunk." He whispered softly, his blue eyes held a distant look as he shuddered and Annabeth turned to the two boys, "what did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Aiden promised, raising his hands; Arthur just shuddered, "I am never climbing a tree again."

"Okay, Johnny," Annabeth helped her brothers up and gently pushed Angelica forward, "You just take Angie… I'll take the triplets."

**XXX**

"Hey," Jonathan looked down to the little fairy, and he saw her shyly peeking out from her curly bangs, "can I go to that house?" He looked to the house and shrugged, "Sure. You want me to go with you?"

"No thanks," she walked towards a group of kids, "I'll just go with them."

'This is my favorite.' Scarecrow commented softly as they watched with diligent eyes, making sure no harm came to Annabeth's youngest sister.

"Ready for the next house?"

"Yeah."

They walked down the road a bit more and came to the last house, one that was designed to scare kids. Jonathan smirked, but it soon disappeared when he saw Angelica shrink and whimper, "Hey- are you okay?"

"Can you come with me?" She asked softly, looking up at him with large green eyes; Jonathan hesitated, not really wanting to be the one she clung to when she got scared. He liked causing fear, not soothing it.

"Sure…" he answered after a moment's hesitation and slowly followed her to the house. They made it to the door okay- and it looked like they were home free- until the werewolf jumped out. Angelica screamed and clung to Jonathan, who not expecting the werewolf, threw a candy bag out to it and hit it in the head.

He picked a crying Angelica and glared at the werewolf like a scolding parent, "What is your problem? Can't you see she is just a little girl- you idiotic little boy- next time check before you scare someone!" He stomped off with Angelica still clung to him, just sniffling slightly as he carried her to the end of the block. He set her down and looked her over; sighing in relief when he realized she looked unharmed, "are you alright?"

"Yeah-"she whimpered; her green eyes watered as she looked into his eyes, "can we find Annie now?"

"Alright," he immediately consented, standing up and automatically closing his large hand around her small one when she reached for it. They walked down the streets and hit multiple dead ends; it was growing darker and he sighed in relief when he got a call, "yeah?"

"Johnny," Annabeth sounded pissed, "can you meet us at the candy apple stand at the park on Madison? We had a little problem while going door to door; and I might kill someone if I go back."

"We'll see you in a little while," he agreed and shut the phone; he turned down to the little girl, "Great news Angelica, we know where your sister is and are going to meet her."

"Angie," she whispered softly, still looking slightly teary, "everyone calls me Angie."

"Okay," He ended up carrying her; Angelica's eyes started to droop half-way there, no doubt from walking around so much and also coming off the sugar high. He smiled slightly when he saw Annie, "Hey."

"There was this punk kid with a werewolf mask who jumped out-" she growled, leaning against The car; Jonathan notice the triplets asleep in the back as she continued, "He scared Evelyn, and then Arthur and Aiden attacked him and it was a fiasco and they are practically swimming in candy."

**XXX**

"Here," Annabeth opened the door to the Angie's room silently; Jonathan gently placed her on the bed and waited in the hall way for Annabeth to finish tucking her in. He was surprised when she asked him to come to her family's house; it was huge, and Jonathan couldn't help but feel slightly worried, what if they ran into some of the more dangerous family members? Before his hopes of escaping were too large a voice from the end of the hall way broke his dreams:

"Who the fuck are you?"

**XXX**

**HA! And that is where I leave you all until the next weekly update! This is the actual version of what happened on Halloween in this story; the other is just a little alternate version. This chapter was just supposed to be you saw Jonathan interact with some of Annie's younger siblings, but because I am evil and I liked the way this tied in with the next chapter, I decided to go with this. **

**Anyways, I love you all, and will update on schedule next week. **


	12. Completed Toxin

**Thank you to RosaliaThorn and ShyxSkater for following Beautiful Lie.**

**Thank you to Crazything24 and Ghouly-Girl for favoring Beautiful lie.**

**Lilies and Bobcats: Thanks for your feedback! I tried to make the Halloween special as cute as possible, using my own trick or treating babysitting experiences. **

**XXX**

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Uh," Jonathan turned to find a man standing at the end of the hall way; a man with jet black hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail and fell just past his shoulders, dark and stormy green eyes, tall and muscly, yeah Jonathan was a bit worried, "I'm Jonathan Crane."

"Oh-" he stopped a few paces a way, crossing his arms and his glare turning into a scowl, "you're the nerd dating my niece."

'_Nerd?!' _Scarecrow exclaimed.

'_Scarecrow don't do anything stupid-'_

'**HE CALLED US A NERD'**

'_Well we are kind of-'_

'**DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT'**

'…_Nerdy.'_

'**YOU ARE THE NERD- NOT ME! I AM THE COOL GUY THAT EVERYONE LOVES AND FEARS! I'LL MAKE THIS** **WEAKLING GROVEL AT OUR FEET!'**

'_DON'T-'_

"Well I would rather be a nerd then a steroid using hippie." Scarecrow stated plainly, crossing his own arms and staring at the now surprised man.

'_What…have you done- we are so dead.'_ Jonathan was mortified at his companion, _'we didn't even get to complete the toxin and you have killed us-'_

"I like you!" the man exclaimed suddenly, his booming laughter shaking the hallway.

"Pardon?"

"You got bite, kid." He laughed, "I'm Bob, little Annie's uncle! It's great to meet you; Annie has been going on and on about how great you are but she didn't bother to ever bring you by!"

"What the hell is going on out here?" Annabeth walked out of Angie's room, her voice in an angry whisper, "you almost woke her up!"

"Sorry Annie," Bob laughed, patting Jonathan's back, "I gotta say, I am liking this one! He's hilarious!"

"Oh," she looked to him suddenly, staring at her boyfriend with a look filled with fear and admiration; she turned her attention back to her uncle and cleared her throat as she took a step closer to Jonathan, "Well, Uncle Bob, what are you doing home? You are supposed to be in Egypt; or did something happen?"

"I need my big brother," he said with a nod, "Where is he?"

"Iceberg lounge with the oldest brat." She answered immediately and he smiled, "alright then. Wonderful seeing my you again dear, and it was a pleasure meeting you Jonathan!"

**XXX**

"Wait- so if your Uncle Bob was in Egypt, then how did he know you were talking about me at your home?"

"What." She looked at him sharply, her eyes narrowed, "what did he say?"

"That you were always talking about me…" he answered hesitantly, looking down and Annabeth sighed before closing her eyes and letting her head fall against Jonathan's passenger side window, "I do talk about you; and gossip must have spread over seas through the family- I bet it was Shelby. I will kill her I swear to God."

He chuckled softly and pulled into her drive way, "We can talk more about it later; let's just go to bed."

"But I don't wanna go to bed…" she whined softly, walking up the stairs as she clutched Jonathan's arm. She looked up pleadingly at him, her lip jutting out slightly as she pouted; Jonathan laughed, "alright then, maybe we could have a little fun…?"

"Oh yes," she teased softly, walking a little ahead of him and stopping in the door way; she turned and let a playful smirk fall on her lips as her eyes flickered a little below his belt, "a _little_." His mouth fell open and she laughed as she walked the rest of the way into the apartment; leaving him stunned.

'**WE ARE NOT LI-'**

'_It would seem she needs to be punished.'_

He closed his mouth and closed the door behind him, following her into the apartment and into the living room. He hadn't realized how long he had been standing out there, but Annabeth was not laying on the couch in a tank top and shorts, flipping through the channels with a bored expression, "Oh? Took you long enough."

He kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket as he came to stand infront of her, "are you ready?"

"Ready- ready for what, exactly?"

"Why your punishment of course," he stated like it was obvious, climbing on top of her and grinning, "you insulted us, and Scarecrow wants revenge for that comment."

"Bring it on, _string bean._"

**XXX**

"And what do you say?" Jonathan asked with a smirk on his face. He and Annabeth lay in bed, she half way on top of him as she let her breathing slow, "what?"

"Scarecrow wants an apology," he explained softly, tracing patterns on her back.

"I'm sorry," she growled, her nails slightly digging into his chest, "for insulting you, oh high and mighty Scarecrow."

"Apology Accepted," Scarecrow confirmed, "Night Peach."

**XXX**

"It's done."

The vile was filled with white liquid; not green like Scarecrow predicted. It didn't look deadly, it looked ever so innocent just sitting there.

'_We need to test it.' _

'**Which student should we use?'**

"It's done?" Jonathan jumped slightly and turned; Annabeth sat on one of the counter tops of his lab as she watched them with the eyes of a hawk, "you completed it?"

"Yes," he confirmed, turning back to it with his lips pressed in a thin line, "Scarecrow and I were just wondering which student would have the honor of being the first test subject of the completed toxin."

"…I'll do it."

"Come again?" He turned around and noted she was standing directly in front of him; her arms were crossed and her gaze didn't waver as she stated, "test it out on me."

'**Is this another one of her tests?' **

'_I don't know.'_

'**Well if it is don't fail it; she gets all moody when you do.'**

'_Now see here-'_

"You are zoning out again." Annabeth cupped his cheek and brought him out of his mind, "Dear, you tell me that this toxin is to better people; to help them overcome their greatest fears and help them pass their limits. I want to go beyond all my childish fears; and if a little bit of toxin and hallucinations will help me then so be it. And if you haven't noticed I like trying new things."

"I've noticed." He narrowed his eyes and pulled her a bit closer as Scarecrow came into play, "Peach, this could damage your mental state beyond help; do you want to go crazy?"

"We're all a little crazy," she answered softly, smiling at the man she loved.

**XXX**

"Now I have an antidote," he warned her softly as he tied one of her feet to the posts, "But I don't know if it will work.

"I can handle it." She sighed, testing the bonds, "You know Johnny, when we finish testing the toxin, I think you and I could put these ropes to good use."

'_**God I love her.'**_ Both thought when their hands stilled and looked at her sharply. She wiggled her feet and smiled mischievously at him, "are you alright boys?"

He didn't answer but finished tying her last limb; climbing on top of her and capturing her lips. She moaned softly and strained against the ropes, struggling slightly as she broke away, "are we going to test the toxin or what?"

He snarled lowly and pulled back, "fine. But when we are done experimenting you are going to be punished for making me wait."

"Ooh," she laughed nervously as she eyed the needle, "I love your punishments."

"What's wrong Annie?" Scarecrow taunted softly as he waved the needle in front of her eyes, "afraid of needles?"

"Terrified." She answered dry and deadpanned. He let the corner of his mouth twitch as he placed it above her vein, "ready?"

"Yes! God will you just do it already!" She sighed impatiently, averting her eyes and he held his breath as he let the needle sink into her soft flesh and the toxin into her blood stream.

**XXX**

"GOD NO- GET THEM OFF OF ME!" Scarecrow held Annabeth's thrashing form on the bed despratley, cursing himself for using her as the first test subject. She had been screaming for the past hour about giant bugs, needles, fire, drowning, typical fears.

"GOD PLEASE-" She sobbed. It seemed to be slowing down, she was certainly calming slightly as she found closing her eyes broke the images. But only temporarily, they always had a habit of creeping into her brain- he could tell because her eyes would randomly shoot open as a fresh scream would tear from her throat.

"Fuck it." Scarecrow growled, grabbing the antidote and jabbing the needle in the side of her neck; he sighed in relief when she stilled considerably and consisted of nothing but whimpers. She slowly opened her eyes and they met Jonathan's as she softly whispered, "Johnny?"

"It's alright Peach," he hushed her, wiping away the tears that accumulated, "It's all over; you can rest now."

"Hold me?" she begged; he immediately consented, not seeing why he couldn't, and crawled into bed next to her. She had already, in the throes of terror, managed to break her bonds; so he just held her and soothed her, whispering sweet things in her ear, "you did great peach; you scream so beautifully, even when your crying your so, so beautiful."

"I don't want to sleep, can we go to the couch?" He picked her up easily, carrying her into the living room bridal style and sitting on the couch with as they watched light television and listened to the rain.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Anything to take her mind off of the toxin at this moment, anything to distract her from her fears.

"Sure," she answered softly, turning to where she rested her head in the crook of her neck and played with his hands.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Jonathon smiled down at her as he played with her hair, having easy reached seeing as she was practically sitting on his lap. They were in the living room, the soft glow of the television illuminating their shadows as rain softly fell outside.

"Sure," she had said returning the smile as she relaxed in his hold.

"_**There is a beautiful place, far away from the reach of mortals," **_he began softly, his blue eyes taking on a distant glow,_** "a place where the dead find peace. Mountains, streams, rivers, flowers and old oak trees perfect for climbing; and it was ruled by two beings: Life and Death.**_

"_**Life was a beautiful young woman, with soft ivory skin, long sky blue hair and always wore a light purple dress.**_

"_**Death was a mysterious and terrifying creature, with deathly pale skin, long black as night hair, antlers, and long talons and always wore a black jacket with the hood pulled up.**_

"_**One day, Life and Death were sitting with one another under an old oak tree overlooking the main valley, watching the people mull around below.**_

""_**Death?" Life had asked softly as birds landed around her, "why do people love me, but hate you?" Death stood as all but one bird with an injured wing scattered. **_

""_**Because," Death sighed as he reached down and picked up the bird gently with his talons, "you are a beautiful lie, while I am a painful truth.""**_

"Wow," Annabeth murmured as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, "never knew you could be so deep Hon."

"Annie," he chuckled lowly as he pressed his face into her hair, "if you are going to make a sarcastic remark at the end every story then I won't tell you any more…"

"No!" She gasped, "I'll be good, I promise!"

"Do you promise to never leave me?" He murmured, his ice blue eyes staring into her hazel as she answered, "till death do us part, Hon."

**XXX**

"What did the story mean?" she asked later; they had stayed up all night, but now they lay in the bed, their limbs tangled as they listened to their own heart beats, "the one about life and death?"

"Well," he thought for a moment, "Life seems beautiful, and is celebrated by practically all. But in the end, it is nothing but a Beautiful Lie, because no matter what you do or who you become, you will eventually be greeted by Death.

"Death is ugly to many, misunderstood and avoided at all costs. But in the end, Death conquers all, and is unavoidable, a Painful Truth that no matter how hard you try it's unavoidable."

"So no matter how hard we try," she concluded, we all must accept the Horrible Truth."

"Yes."

"Well, for the moment," she looked up and smiled, "I wish to live this Beautiful Lie; and one day, when I'm old and grey, I will accept Death as an old friend, an Undeniable Truth."

**XXX**

_**KAY! We are done for this chapter. Don't have anything to say, nothing really going on. So, I will see you all next week my Beautiful Reviewers!**_

_**Sketch1997**_


	13. Canadians

**Special Thanks to EffyinNeverland, tmjay10 and makeyouloveme for following Beautiful Lie;**

**As well as a special thanks to makeyouloveme for favoring Beautiful Lie.**

**Marie (Guest): Thanks for your review; I don't plan on stopping this story any time soon, so don't worry.**

**XXX**

"But I don't want to go to the deal with the Bleists!' Annabeth was mature, she was the oldest. But she did have her moments; like right now, when she had her arms crossed and was stomping her foot with an angry pout on her face.

"Annabeth," her father started, rubbing his hand, "We need the drugs coming in with their drugs; while we have a prior agreement with them, it would be best if we send some insurance there-"

"AND WE NEED A PRETTY FACE TO SEAL THE DEAL!" Chris yelled from the other room, interrupting their conversation in their father's study.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING ON ABOUT CHRIS!" Uncle Bob shouted from somewhere in the house, "YOU ARE GOING WITH HER!"

"DAMMIT!"

"Annabeth," her father sighed, sitting in the chair, "It's either you do this deal or you do the accounting for the family since your mother-" he choked up and looked down, hiding his face and reminding Annabeth of a horrible truth.

Christopher DiCario was aging, he was getting old. The years were taking their toll, and his wife being comatose added another ten. He was only human, only mortal, and he would die eventually; then that would leave Annabeth to lead the family.

"I'll go." She agreed softly, walking out of his office and down the hall. She herself had grown tired lately, with stress that could rival her fathers- all because of Jonathan's damn toxin. She couldn't really blame him, she had after all asked him to test it on her, and now she was paying the price.

She was starting to see things that were not really there, shadows seemed to form out of nothing and jump out at her. She had already been losing sleep from the horrible hallucination the toxin caused; but she was careful not to let Jonathan or Scarecrow know.

They had tried to warn her, and now she was paying the price for her stupidity. She wasn't entirely sure what drove her to test it; but she had a pretty good idea.

Jonathan was dedicated to her, and went out of his way almost all the time to assure she was happy- hell, him being with her and ignoring the risks was the most she would have asked of him or any man she was in a relationship. There were so many things that could happen to him; and all of them ended with him dying or worse, leaving her.

A tiny voice in the back of her mind suggested if she showed how much trust and dedication to him she had; that it might start to give him an idea of how much she loved him. Because she did; there was no doubt about it.

She loved Jonathan Crane.

**XXX**

"Darling!" Annabeth mentally gagged when Ronald came waltzing over to her, his brother Callan in tow. Ronald had a large smile on his face, which didn't really help his looks; he always reminded Annabeth of a ferret with his pointy nose and red face. His blonde hair was shaggy now, she noted, and he had lost a bit of muscle and was a tad more pudgy.

Callan was the same as always: tall and buff, his hair styled in a buzz cut, and was silent. He reminded Annabeth of a panda, which was a huge improvement of her opinion of his older twin; while Callan was a giant, he was actually quite gentle.

"Callan," she greeted the panda first; she turned and kept the smile on her face though forced and greeted the other, "Ronald. Pleasure to see you both again; do you have our drugs."

"Ah yes Miss DiCario," Ronald sighed, spreading his arms wide; another reason she didn't like him, he always talked with his hands, "But must we get to business so soon? I think a little pleasure would be nice."

"They don't mix well," she retorted, crossing her arms and looking to Callan, "Is the deal still set? Or do we need to renegotiate?"

"It is still set," Callan answered, his voice deep and quiet, "Our men are getting them now." Annabeth nodded and turned, watching as the Canadian thugs started to load the drugs on the truck while she tried her damndest to ignore Ronald's piercing ferret gaze, "So Annie-"

"Oh dear God," she muttered under her breath, already not liking where this was going.

"-perhaps this evening you would enjoy to accompany me on an outing? It's only fitting, seeing as how we are betrothed." Annabeth sucked in a tired breath, waiting until the drugs were fully loaded and they were ready to leave.

"Ronald," she began, turning to look at the Canadian ferret in his eyes, "we are not engaged. Not any more- we broke it off two years ago, and it has not and will not ever happen. I'm sorry, but I've already moved on and it is time you did the same."

"Moved on?" He asked incredulously, stopping her by grabbing her shoulder. Annabeth heard her men get into place and could hear the clicks of their guns as they got ready to defend her, and Ronald continued, "you are seeing someone new?"

"Yes," she knocked his hand off and walked to her car, Chris was holding her door open while never letting his gaze leave the threat behind her, "And it is high time you stopped chasing after what you will never get."

**XXX**

"-Annabeth!" Jonathan's voice rang through the apartment as he arrived home; Annie herself was in the kitchen, finishing the stew she had prepared, "Yes, Jonathan?"

"These came for you at the campus today." She turned to find him in the door way, holding a large bouquet of red roses and a diamond necklace hanging off one of the stems. Her mouth dropped and she took them, reading the small card:

"**My darling, **

**I know not of the man you are currently associated with, but I promise he cannot do the things I can do for you and only you. He will never love you as much as I love you; he will never share the same happy memories. **

**Please, come back; I love you more than anything.**

**Yours forever,**

**Ronald Bleist."**

"That son of a bitch!" She threw them on the ground and went to move past Jonathan, intending on grabbing her keys and hunting for the ferret, but stopped short when Jonathan grabbed her arm, "Annabeth!"

"What?!" She was in no mood; they met and she then saw the look in his eyes, he looked mad, "I have things to do Jonathan!"

"Who the Hell is Ronald Bleist?" He snarled, his blue eyes growing dark and angry as his grip tightened slightly, "and why is he saying he loves you- what does he mean "come back"?"

"I used to be engaged to him." She said after a few moments, "But it was broken off a few years ago by my mom. It is over! I swear, I haven't gotten anything from him since I broke it off and haven't seen him unless I had to absolutely; the only reason he sent it was to get to me, and to get to you!"

"Annabeth-"

"Jonathan look," she sighed, yanking her arm away and cupping his cheeks, "What happened between me and Ronald was over a long time ago, and it has remained over. I love you, I want to be with you, and nothing will change that."

With that she kissed him; noticing that he didn't kiss back but didn't say anything. She pulled away and grabbed her keys, intent on finding the damn little Canadian Ferret.

**XXX**

"DADDY." She slammed the door open to her father's study, scaring the hell out of him, "Annabeth what-"

"THAT DAMN LITTLE WEASLE CANADIAN SON OF A BITCH." She snarled, slamming her hands on his desk, "He is trying to cause problems between me and Jonathan- sending roses and diamonds to the university, trying to make it look like Jonathan isn't good enough-" she snarled angrily as she cut herself off, pacing the floor of his study.

"Uh-" her father stood and watched her, "Bleist? I'll talk to Francisco. Don't worry princess- I'll take care of it."

"I just," she sighed and looked at her father- startling him when he saw unshed tears in her eyes, "Daddy, I just don't want to lose him."

"Annabeth-"

"I love him, Daddy; I really do."

**XXX**

"Mom I'm scared," Annabeth confided softly, staring at her mother, "I'm scared and I don't know what to do." Her only answer was the beep of the machine, the faint noise of people walking in the halls, the air conditioning, "And I don't know why I came to you; it's not like you can really help me."

"I don't want to lose Jonathan," she sighed, closing her eyes, "and I know to anyone just hearing about it they would think I'm over reacting but they didn't see it- that damn look in his eyes when he handed me the flowers. It was like he couldn't decide whether to be heart broken or angry and I just- I have never been good with confrontation. Not unless it was to end for sure in a fight- because I always win those. But when it comes to confrontation to build something like trust, I haven't been able to do it."

**XXX**

It seemed not uncommon for Annabeth to come back to an empty apartment when she had fought with Jonathan; in fact the few times they seemed to get in large fights, Jonathan always seemed to disappear. So this time, instead of running to him, she decided to let it work itself out. Surely that would work, he would come back eventually, right?

XXX

A week. A motherfucking week. That son of a bitch, has not called her in a week, has not seen her in a week, has been illusive for a week- and Annabeth was pissed.

"You cheeky bastard," she snarled, twisting the top with all her might, "I just want a pickle, all you need to do is open-and-let-me-get-my-pickle!" She finally yelled in anger and threw the pickle jar on the ground; the jar shattered and pickles and pickle juice went everywhere.

She reached down and yanked up a pickle, running it under cold water in the sink and making sure no glass was in the pickle as she took a bite.

"Well that was a bit excessive." She choked and turned, finding Chris standing in the door way to her kitchen, staring at the smashed jar, "did you really have to kill the pickle jar?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then," He sighed, bending down as he carefully started to collect the glass shards, "Um, Dad wants us all at the house, like, now."

"Who exactly is implied with "all of us"?" She asked, grabbing a warm wash cloth and towel as she started wiping up the pickle juice; Chris had the glass picked up and was gathering the pickles, placing them in a bowl he answered, "You, me, Shelby, and Aunt Gertrude."

"Aunt Gertrude?" Aunt Gertrude was their mother's sister, her only sibling.

"Yeah- Annie, Dad is thinking of pulling mom's plug."

XXX

"You have to understand." They were gathered in their father's study, Annabeth stood behind her sister who was sitting in a chair, and Chris was standing behind the chair Gertrude was sitting in, "Your mother…. Isn't getting any better. The doctors don't know what's wrong, and they say she is brain dead; Maria, is gone."

"No!" Shelby shouted, her eyes wide and teary, "you can't just give up on mom; she wouldn't give up on you! She wouldn't give up on any of us!"

"I know that!" He replied, his own eyes tired and defeated, "But your mother, is gone! She is not waking up, and I am not going to keep her waiting to pass on for our own selfishness!"

"This is my little sister we are talking about!" Gertrude growled, "she is my family! I should get a say in whether or not the plug is pulled!"

"All legal rights for something like that went to me when I married her, "he replied, "therefor I decide things like this."

"Father," Chris pleaded, leaning forward slightly, "can't we just wait a little longer-"

"No," Their father shut him down immediately, and his green eyes flickered to his oldest child, "Annabeth?"

"I don't want to lose mom," Annabeth whispered, opening her hazel eyes as she stared pleadingly at her father, "I don't ever think I could. Daddy, is there nothing we can do to change your mind?"

"No." He shook his head slightly, looking away, "I'm sorry, but I've already called the hospital- and they are waiting for us to get there."

"I'm not giving up without a fight," Gertrude promised, standing, "I'm going to the police, just you wait."

"Forget it," Shelby snarled, leaving the room in a huff as she started to sob.

"I can't," Chris choked out, leaving the room quickly after Gertrude.

"Aunt Gertrude can't do anything, can she?" Annabeth asked, looking to her father as he stood and answered, "No. Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

XXX

Jonathan sat in his apartment, slowly sipping a glass of scotch as he stared at his student's homework.

'**I miss Peach.'**

'_Get over it.'_

'**No. Johnny, I don't even know why your upset; she isn't with that boy anymore.'**

'_That isn't the point-'_ He was cut off by knocking at his door; it was urgent and demanding, causing him to stand up quickly and move towards it.

When he opened it, he found Annabeth. Her eyes were tear stained, her clothing wrinkled as if she slept in it, and her hair was messed, "Annie-"

She let a sob leave her lips as she lunged for him, latching on to his shoulders as she cried uncontrollably. He pulled her into the apartment quickly, shutting the door and locking it as he tried to pry her, "Annie what-"

"She's dead; my mom's dead!" She gasped out, looking at him with wide hazel eyes, "Oh god Jonathan what have we done? My dad pulled the plug, and I let him! Oh god-"

"Annie," Jonathan didn't know what to do; he never knew either of his parents, so he didn't really know loss of one, "It's okay-"

"No it's not!"

"Dammit," he growled, picking her up full bridal style and moving into his bedroom; he tried to set her down on the bed but she wouldn't let go, "Annie, I'm just going to make some tea-"

"Don't leave me alone," she begged softly, "I can't be alone." Jonathan rolled his eyes at her, laying down next to her as he held her close, "Annie, it will be okay. You just need to trust me on this one, Peach."

"Please," she looked up, "Johnny ever since the toxin I-"

"There have been after affects?" He asked, sitting up and grabbing a small black journal as he looked to her eagerly, "What has happened?"

"I- no, I have just been having nightmares and seeing some things in the corner of my vision-"

"Paranoia," he muttered as he scribbled, "lack of sleep…."

"Johnny-" she shook her head and got up, wrapping her arms around herself as she left the bedroom, heading for the front door, "-just… just forget it."

"Will you stop running away?" He growled, coming up behind her and pressing his hand against the door, blocking her escape route, "every time we get in a fight, you run away! Can't we just talk it out, for once?!"

"I'm not good at talking it out," she exclaimed, turning around, "and I came here trying to find comfort after losing my mom, and you are taking notes for your toxin!"

"Well we need to talk it out," he sighed, his eyes taking an exhausted edge.

"Johnny," she whispered, "I am sorry- I just am nothing compared to you! And your perfect in every way, and I am just horrible at this relationship and I am sorry-" He kissed her, cutting off her pathetic rant sufficiently as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

She gripped his shirt, leaning up and deepening it; when he pulled away he looked her into her eyes steadily, "Annabeth I am nowhere near perfect, not even close! You are just perfect in every way to me, and you are perfect in this relationship. I'm sorry about your mom, and I will help you and your family in any way possible on one condition."

"What?" she asked softly, ready to agree to anything.

"Tell me," he had a hidden light in his eyes, a possessive light, "Who is Ronald Bleist exactly?"

XXX

Alright guys! That is a wrap for this week's chapter! What will happen next week will probably be the funeral, and Jonathan will meet Annabeth's ex-fiance! Yay…..

Anyways, thanks for reading, I know everything has been a little hectic lately but hopefully all that is over with! I hope.

Until next time,

-Sketch1997


	14. What She Fears

**Thank you to Asixua, SweetIronySince1997, Sussy6 and Mercenary2.0 for following Beautiful lie; **

**And thank you to Mercenary2.0 and Scarlettexsgd0w for favoring Beautiful Lie.**

**Guest: No problem, I love updating!**

**XXX**

It was a rainy day in Gotham; the weather reflected the mood of Gotham's majority population perfectly. A large mass of people stood in the cemetery; the preachers voice carried over the crying children, the gentle rustle of the mourners clothing, the soft condolences to the large DiCario family.

"Maria Isabella DiCario," his voice was deep and timber, steady, even now as he was ending the speech, "she was a wife, a mother, a peace keeper. Best friend too many, only friend to some, she was one of the few beacons of light this city had; but now, sadly, she has passed.

"But we must not lose hope; Maria would have wanted us to celebrate her life, not mourn her death. She lives on, in her husband, in her children, and in the DiCario Empire." Christopher DiCario walked forward slowly, in his hand a deep red rose, and in the other a handful of dirt. He tossed the rose in, and the dirt soon followed, "My beloved Maria, you will be missed."

Annabeth walked behind her father, tossing in a single white rose; not bothering to utter any final words because she knew they would come back to haunt her. She walked passed her siblings, who were waiting to throw in their own roses, their own remorse, and to Jonathan, who stood behind the immediate and closest family.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly; he was dressed in a black suit, his dark hair swept back and his face remorseful, "I truly am." Annabeth nodded weakly and buried her face in his chest, his arms wrapped around her loosely as they watched the dozens and dozens of other DiCarios toss roses in, then the other mob families came up, then the close friends, then everyone else.

A man walked up to Annabeth, and Jonathan automatically was reminded of a ferret; his beady eyes flickered to Jonathan briefly and then back to Annabeth, "Annie, I wanted to apologize for your mother's untimely and unfortunate passing; if there is anything you will ever need, please, just ask me. Perhaps, I can show my condolences over lunch some time."

"Thank you, Ronald," Annabeth's smile was tight, forced, "but I'm alright. I have Jonathan to help me; you can grieve with your brother."

"Ah," he sneered, "so you must be Jonathan."

"Yes," Jonathan answered coldly, grabbing Ronald's out stretch answered and shaking it with a tight grip, "and you must be Ronald; a pleasure." Ronald smiled in fake agreement and his sweaty hand tightened around Jonathan's cold one, "Yes; a pleasure, Mr. Crane. Anyways, Annabeth, I will be seeing you around, but I must take my leave."

Annabeth and Jonathan stayed silent, at least to one another, until they got in Jonathan's car. As Jonathan started the car, he turned to Annabeth and said slowly, "Your right. He does look like a ferret."

She laughed softly, shaking her head and smiling at him, "I told you he did! But no, you were to busy being jealous-"He leaned over and kissed her softly, brushing her hair back slowly and letting her lean in.

"Thank you," she whispered, opening her eyes, "for distracting me- but you realize that I will have a mental breakdown later, probably having an emotional episode, right?"

"Yes," he admitted softly, his eyes never straying from hers, "But I am a trained psychologists, I will take care of you; don't worry, Peach."

**XXX**

"_Johnny," she whispered softly, laying on top of him in nothing but a thin tank top and pair of panties; he wore nothing but boxers and an eager expression. _

"_Annie," he breathed, his hands roaming her sides as he traced her curves; she smiled letting her lips take her as her hands slowly trailed down the front of his torso-_

A scream jolted Jonathan from his dream; he found himself lying in Annabeth's bed, covered in sweat with wide eyes as he tried to make sense of what just happened. A low moan took his attention and he looked over, seeing Annabeth sleeping next to him, her face scared and sweating.

'**She's having a nightmare,'** Scarecrow whispered.

'_We were having a good dream,'_ Jonathan answered softly, leaning over as he cooed in her ear softly, "Shh, it's okay Annie; it's just a bad dream, you are okay." She slowly loosened her face, peace taking over her expression and she sighed, lying in his arms as a deep sleep took her.

"She has been having a lot of nightmares recently," Jonathan muttered, his eyes narrowed angrily, "I wonder if this is a reaction to the toxin? I told her to tell me if there was anything wrong."

'**Peach is stubborn; you can't be that surprised.'**

"But this could be serious. She could seriously hurt herself from being sleep deprived."

'**I'm not saying let her off the hook. I'm just saying let's see how long until she tells us.'**

**XXX**

Annabeth smiled at Jonathan lovingly, trying to keep her eyes open as he spoke, "Are you okay Annie- you look a little tired."

"I'm okay," she replied, fighting the yawn that threatened to escape her lips.

"Sure you are," he rolled his eyes and pulled her into his arms, "let's take a nap. Out here, on the couch- seeing as how you have nightmares when we lay in bed." She froze, her face slowly looking up from him chest to his knowing and piercing blue eyes.

"I should have told you sooner," she admitted softly, "but I can handle a few scary things. Its okay-"

"No it isn't." he cut her off, "Annabeth, these things can be side effects from the toxin; they could cause you permanent damage. I won't let you live in fear, my Peach; you are above fear."

**XXX**

"What do you fear?" Jonathan stood above her; she herself strapped to a chair resembling to one you would sit in at the dentist's office. They were currently in the basement of an abandoned Fishing Store that sat on the edge of the Narrows; this is apparently the place Jonathan had set up as his lab.

"I hate fish," she informed him, looking around and wrinkling her nose at the smell of fish. He sighed and pulled off his mask- what you had so bluntly pointed out looked like a potato bag –as he grabbed his glasses off the stand.

"Do you fear fish?" he sighed, his eyes tired as he ran his hand through his tousled hair.

"No," Annabeth replied after a moment of thinking, "they just bother me. I don't really know what I fear; although I suppose I fear lots of things."

"I'm going to give you a very small dosage," he whispered softly, stroking some of her hair from her face as she smiled, "so this way, your fears shouldn't over whelm you; we can work through them slowly, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered; her eyes averting when he grabbed a needle, he chuckled softly, "well I know you are scared of needles."

"No I am not!" Annabeth tried to hide her wince when the needle broke skin, "I just really, really don't like them…"

"Uh-Hu," he murmured, his eyes locking with hers as the drug started to take effect, "now, what…do…you…fear?" With each word, he spoke softer and got closer, his lips drifted over hers and Annabeth's pupils dilated.

"Jonathan-"her voice held a hint of terror, seeing things that were invisible to Jonathan, and she started to struggle weakly against the bonds.

"What do you fear?" he questioned again, his voice coming deeper and scratchier, Scarecrow struggling to the surface, "Tell me."

"Jonathan-"she was terrified, her eyes wide "Get him off."

"Get who off?" Scarecrow questioned a bit more aggressively, grabbing her arms, "Get who off, Annabeth?"

"Jonathan," Annabeth begged, "please- please just get him off- Jonathan please!"

"Get who off?" Scarecrow snarled, "Who is it!?"

"JONATHAN GET HIM OFF-"She screeched, kicking wildly, "GET SCARECROW OFF!"

'_What?'_ Jonathan whispered softly, confused.

"What?" Scarecrow echoes Jonathan's thought verbally, staring down at Annabeth with wide eyes, "Annie what do you see?"

"Please-"she begged, tears streaming down her face, her hazel eyes screwed shut, "Please go away- please Scarecrow."

Now whether it was it was Annabeth wanted Jonathan with her for the effects of the toxin, or she was seeing Scarecrow because of the toxin, they didn't know. Only Annabeth knew, and she was current screaming bloody murder as she thrashed, yelling for Scarecrow to go away, to bring Jonathan, her Jonathan back.

Jonathan felt conflicted: Annabeth was screaming in terror for him, for him to assist her, and that was hard for him to comprehend because she never, ever asked for help, and he wanted to give her the sedative and calm her, hold her and chase away her fears; but on the other hand he felt angry, now realizing that she hadn't accepted Scarecrow and lied to them both.

Scarecrow was devastated: He truly loved Annabeth, his peach, and she was here screaming at him to go away when to the best of his knowledge, he didn't do anything wrong. What made it worse was that he honestly believed she loved him and accepted him, but it was a ploy.

Yes, Scarecrow could see it clearly now, she loved Jonathan. Only, Jonathan. She at most, tolerated Scarecrow to be with his other half, and had fooled them both. As if in a dream, Scarecrow filled a syringe full of clear liquid and stared at her, grabbing her upper arm he placed it on a vein.

"I'm sorry, peach."

**XXX**

Annabeth was floating, not literally but figuratively so.

She could recall once, when she did drugs; but only once. Her brothers, Christian and Chris, had grabbed a bit from the storage room- what the drug was, she couldn't recall –and had talked her into trying some with them. The feeling had been very pleasant, because if only for thirty minutes tops, she had lost all the stress she lived with daily.

She wasn't worried about watching over her siblings, about leading the family; she wasn't worried about suitors or drug trades or anything- she was so mellow. Then of course, her father found them- oh god he was furious.

"You are above this!" he had yelled, his face contorted in such rage that Annabeth's brothers actually cowered behind her, "You are DiCarios; the best of this city! DiCarios do not stoop so low, as to do drugs!"

That was most likely the closest thing to a speech he ever gave to them; Maria was usually the motivational speaker in the house.

She was floating now, in nothing than a dark void; she vaguely wonder if she was dead? No, death wouldn't be so pleasant, not for her at least. Slowly, time drags on and she gets feeling back in her fingers and toes; which bothers her because she hadn't realized she even had lost feeling to begin with.

Now she is antsy; Annabeth hated not being able to do something- anything really, and the fact that she couldn't move was bothering her. After what seemed like hours, she gained a straining feeling on her arms, knowing she was trying to lift them but was unable to.

Another seemingly few hours later, she can lift her entire body, and opens her eyes; she is in her apartment. She tries to stand and the world goes a bluish color and tilts to the left, causing her to fall back down, "One more time."

She finally stands and limps through the apartment, trying to remember what happened; she was with Jonathan, he gave her toxin, then… what? She sees her phone and grabs it, hitting speed dial and tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?" She asked when it stopped, not waiting for her to greet her, "Jonathan?"

"Annabeth," his voice was clipped, and Annabeth detected a bit of hostility, "yes?"

"Uh, what the hell happened? "She sat on the couch, trying desperately to remember to see what had upset him.

"You saw your greatest fear."

"Yeah, and?"

"Do you remember what it was?" He sounded impatient.

"No-"

"Scarecrow." He interrupted, obviously not wanting to play Q and A, "You saw Scarecrow; and he is, by the way, devastated."

"Jonathan-"

"No, Annabeth." Yeah, he was pissed, "I just- we need time. Alone."

"Are you saying we should go on a break?" Annabeth's voice was tight, and she was trying her damndest not to cry, not for him, "You want to break up?"

"…"

"Is that what you're saying?" she demanded, standing and pacing the floor, terrified of the answer.

"Yes."

**XXX**

"Why?" she sobbed in her pillow, "where did it all go wrong?"

"Mow."

Shortly after getting off the phone with Jonathan- she promptly hung up after his answer –she had returned home only for a minute; to get her lynx, Zoe.

"You are not helping what so ever," she growled to the cat, getting up and walking into the kitchen, to the freezer which held a un believably large amount of vanilla ice cream.

"Mrow."

Annabeth looked down, Zoe was sitting next to her; the cat's tawny eyes large and pleading as she eyed the frozen treat in Annabeth's hands, "Mrrroooowwww."

"No, Zoe," Annabeth sighed, grabbing a bag from one of the cuparts that was filled with Zoe's treats, "Ice-cream is for people; fish snacks are for cat creatures.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Annabeth turned and sat down the ice cream, and the snacks, as she walked towards the door; opening it she nearly cried, it was Jonathan.

"Yes?"

"I…" he was looking to the side, as if afraid to meet her eyes, "I left a few shirts here."

"I was wondering when you'd get the balls to come get them," she hummed leaving him at the door and walking into the bedroom.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes Jonathan?"

"What is that?" she walked back in the room to see him with his back against the door frame, staring wide eyed at Zoe, who had gotten into her treats.

"Not a 'that'," she grumbled, setting down the bag and walking forward, "but a 'who'. And this is Zoe, my Eurasian Lynx- a far better companion."

"Right." He looked back at her and grabbed his bag, standing there awkwardly, "well…"

"Just go," she sighed, turning away and crossing her arms, ignoring Zoe who came up to her and pressed her muzzle against her leg, looking for more treats.

"Annabeth," he sighed angrily, "you have to understand-"

"No; you have to understand!" she snarled; Zoe recognized the tone of voice and automatically growled, her head turning to Jonathan menacingly, "I get it; okay? But here I am, freaked out by the fact that my boyfriend had another PERSON in his head, a potentially dangerous one, and you expect me to take it all happy like? No sir; I just cannot accept that easily, and I am sorry- the only reason I didn't come to you to talk about it was because I knew it would upset you!"

"Annabeth-"

"NO." Zoe was now crouched next to Annabeth, snarling as she stared at the intruder, "just go- just go, Jonathan."

"Annabeth-"

"I am going to count to three; and if you aren't going, I will have my lynx attack." Annabeth warned, crossing her arms with a poker faced expression.

"Annabeth will you just-"

"1-"

"Listen to me-"

"2-"

"I just-"

"3; Zoe, attack."

**XXX**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys; wow. Honestly, I had to force myself to stop typing; I wanted to just keep going and going and going- yeah. **

**So, I noticed every time Johnny and Annie get into a fight they make up before the end of the chapter- so this fight will last a while because I need to lead the story along. **

**Anyone seen GOTHAM? Great show- god I love Edward, and Oswald, and Harvey; hell, I love nearly all the villains. I hope they bring in Scarecrow; I heard they will, eventually.  
>Anyways, until next time, <strong>

**-Sketch1997**


	15. Just Past the Shoulders

**Special Thanks to Ashleydiana105 and Starswim for following Beautiful lie, **

**And thanks to Ashleydiana105, Ari2296, Darth Kyrie and Starswim for favoring Beautiful Lie!**

**Lilies and Bobcats: well, I'm glad I threw you for a loop last chapter. And about the lynx meaning something, yes it does. What it symbolizes is foresight, and it also is called the "keeper of secrets". In coming chapters, you may see of how Annabeth always seems to know what is going on with everyone, as in she knows everyone else's little secrets; but doesn't tell them.**

**XXX**

"-we must remain strong, we five families." Carmine Falcone stood by Annabeth's mother's piano, looking out on the magnificent view of Gotham's bay. Annabeth herself sat on one of the many love seats, her eyes down cast as she tried to ignore Ronald's stare.

"I completely agree," Christopher DiCario agreed, standing behind his daughter's couch as he looked over to the head of the Bleists, "how goes everything in your territories?"

"Well," Ronald spoke for his father, "Everything is going splendid in our territories, except of course, our normal drug users are dying."

"What?" Carmine turned, staring at the oldest child of the Bleist household in shock, "what do you mean, 'dying'?"

"Exactly what I said, sir," he stood and leisurely strolled to the middle of the room, enjoying to attention, "there is some new drug, they are calling it Toxin, and it is running wild in our territory."

"Eh-"Gambol stood and was looking rather pissed, "that Toxin shit? It is making our regular customers dropping like flies man! Who the hell is selling this shit?"

"What are the effects?" Annabeth asked a cold feeling spread through her chest, "other than ultimately dying?"

"Well," Gambol came and sat next to her, draping an arm across her couch, "it is a drug you inject, and it is supposed to give the person total ecstasy, but in reality, we have learned that it causes the person to hallucinate their greatest fears."

"Their greatest fears?" Tetchen looked over to Maroni, "who would buy that?"

"Well with the police cracking down on what is coming into the docks," Christopher muttered, running his hand through his hair tiredly, "it has been harder to bring in drugs. We have had trouble bringing in the simplest drugs; there is a cop everywhere you turn down at the docks."

"A long time ago," Christopher continued, looking back at Annabeth and the Bleist twins, "oh, you three were young, so you most likely don't remember; but there was a new drug that hit the streets. It was called Viper; you see what it did was, give you the strength of a god, but in order to do so, it took literally all the calcium and such out of the user's bone. A man distributed it to the homeless and drug abusive people for free, and they all did. Cut down all the families' profits; but that is not the point. The point is, even though the people knew what the ultimate conclusion from using the drug did, they still took it; because if even for a few hours, they felt like gods. People these days, get their kicks from the strangest things; and this 'fear toxin' is just a small thing, that will blow over like the other drug."

"The GCPD is starting to take their jobs seriously," Carmine stated simply, turning to face the other families completely, his expression cool, "let them. It is most likely nothing but passing faze, they will find soon enough that even though they can try all their might, they will never stop these families, the founding families."

All the families murmured their consent and the meeting was adjourned; Annabeth bid her farewell and walked casually out of the studio room of the DiCario house, waiting until she was out of the sight of all the families and their guards to run like a bat out of hell to her car, tearing away and dialing Jonathan's number.

**XXX**

"Annabeth?" Jonathan answered his phone surprised, leaning back in his chair and setting the glass of scotch down, "what's wrong? We agreed to a break-"

"Jonathan just shut up for a minute," she hissed, "I need to talk to you in person, meet me at my apartment right now."

"But-"

"Listen to me you stubborn asshole," she was definitely pissed, "My neck and your neck is on the line, now get your ass to my apartment- yours might be bugged. You have ten minutes."

With that, she hung up and Jonathan sat for a minute staring at the phone.

'**We don't have to go.'**

'_No,'_ Jonathan agreed, _'but… I think something is seriously wrong-'_

'**So what is she is in trouble? It is not our problem anymore-'**

'_But she said we both were in trouble, so just seeing what it is wouldn't hurt.'_

'**Fine, but I'm not talking to her.'**

**XXX**

He got there literally right after Annabeth, and when he went to knock on the door it opened; she grabbed his shirt and yanked him inside, slamming the door as she turned with arms crossed.

"Annabeth-"he snarled, turning with angry eyes, "what the fuck-"

"Is it you?" she demanded, hey eyes burning gold, "is it you?"

"Is it me what?"

"Are you selling your toxin?" she hissed, taking a step closer, "in the mob territories? Is it you?"

"They named it toxin?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with interest as all hostile behavior disappeared, "that is what they are calling it?"

"Technically, they have named it 'fear toxin'," she explained, her face relaxing some, "not really creative but- wait, no, you're getting off topic. Jonathan, the families are beyond mad that all their money is disappearing, mainly because your toxin is killing people. They are looking for the source, and if they find you-"

"It will be okay-"he tried to reason but she cut him off, "No, Johnny they will kill you when they find you, and there is nothing I can do to stop them without bringing their wrath down on my family."

"Annabeth," he tried again, "Everything will be fine." She didn't look reassured, and when he tried to elaborate on his belief his phone went off.

"Hello?" he asked, turning away from Annabeth as he listened to the caller, "oh, Sherry, now really isn't a good time."

"But Jon baby," Annabeth heard a female's voice giggle on the other end, "I miss you, we should meet up for lunch."

"Okay," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, "how about twelve thirty at that little café-"

"Oh yeah!" Annabeth didn't like the sound of this girl's voice, "Totally Sweetie, see you in a bit."

"Alright-"

"Love you Jon!"

"I love you too, Sherry." He shut his phone and froze, slowly turning to face a completely still Annabeth. Her face was devoid of all emotion, her posture stiff and rigid as her eyes emotionless.

"Annabeth-"

"I just wanted to tell you to stop or be more careful," she muttered, averting her gaze, "that was it. You should get going."

"Annie just listen," he sighed walking forward a bit, "we both agreed a break would be good- if we just opened our options a bit and Scarecrow needs a distraction-"

"Just go," she interrupted softly, her voice lacking emotion, "just please, go enjoy your lunch. Your right, we both agreed and we both need to act like adults, now I will tell you once more to leave."

He opened his mouth but no sound came out, instead he just stared at her with a bitter feeling in his throat.

'Jonathan,' Scarecrow hissed, 'go now.'

He listened to his other half and willed his legs to move in the direction of the door; he opened it and looked back at Annabeth once more before leaving.

**XXX**

She stood there for a little bit, feeling like she was going to be sick; they were only apart a week and he already-

Oh god, she was going to be sick.

"Jamie," she whispered in the phone, lying weakly on the couch, "I need you to look someone up and do recon."

"Yes Miss DiCario," Jamie Wetlock, her most trusted guard/assistant/spy/hair stylist answered, "Who is it?"

"I only have the name Sherry," she sighed, "but she is currently dating Jonathan Crane, would that be enough?"

"I thought you were dating the cutie Crane?" Jamie asked, "did something happen?"

"Yeah," she muttered, "but can you gather some stuff and come to my apartment tonight?"

"Yes Miss DiCario."

**XXX**

Jonathan walked to the café that was literally on the college campus, a few minutes from the library. He spotted a familiar blonde and felt his heart freeze, forcing a smile.

Sherry Squires, a nineteen year old blonde girl with the body of a Barbie doll and the personality of an idiot; Jonathan hated her.

But Scarecrow loved her; no, love was the wrong word. He enjoyed sleeping with her was correct, so maybe use her was more appropriate.

"Jon baby," she cooed, her eyes lighting up when she saw him, "how goes baby doll?"

"Oh everything is wonder full," Scarecrow answered, Jonathan fleeing to the back of his mind to block out this idiotic little girl.

"What were you doing that was so important earlier," she asked as she jabbed at her salad, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"Oh nothing," Scarecrow hummed, his eyes drifting outside of the café, "just had a meeting with a student of mine."

**XXX**

"Annie baby what is wrong?" Jamie asked, setting down thick files on the coffee table as he looked down at the soon fully depressed mobster.

Jamie was without Annabeth favorite, mainly because he wasn't constantly trying to look down her shirt. He had bleach blonde curls, bright baby blue eyes, and was always sharply dressed; tall and thin, well-educated and always happy, if not a bit worried, like he was right now.

"We broke up," she muttered, sitting up and pulling her hair back in a ponytail, "uh- Jamie I think we have to cut my hair."

"Cut your hair?" he asked, shocked, "but Miss DiCario-"

"Yeah," she mused, pulling the file close to her as she started to flip through, "defiantly. Maybe to my shoulders… maybe. Alright Jamie, who is she?"

"Sherylynn Stacey Squires," he began with a sigh as he sat next to her, "she is about two years older than Jonathan, and she graduated high school with him. They apparently ran into one another last week, and let me just tell you, this girl is a total bitch."

"How so?"

"She is like the stereotypical cheerleading mean girl; and I am sorry but she doesn't seem like Crane's type at all."

"Alright," she shut the folder quickly and stood, placing it on the book case as she turned back to Jamie, "I am just going to momentarily ignore this whole fiasco because if I think about it I will most likely cry. Right now, you are going to give me a haircut."

"Oh darling," Jamie shook his head, "don't you know never to cut our hair when you break up with someone?"

"I want to cut my hair."

**XXX**

"Not bad," Annabeth decided, staring in the mirror as she ran her hand through her now just past her shoulder hair, "My head definitely feels lighter." Jamie sobbed in the back ground, clutching the black locks she forced him to cut off; although Annabeth couldn't see the problem.

It now fell maybe an inch past her shoulders, and having lost so much weight now held a bounce to it; she certainly liked it, "Oh Jamie, get over yourself. My hair is just fine like this; you're over reacting."

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow," he sniffled, "are you just staying here tonight and coming over early tomorrow, or will you spend the night at your family's house?"

"I will just come early tomorrow," she answered softly, turning from the mirror, "you do realize that the entire staff is off tomorrow; that includes you."

"Oh no baby," he laughed, "everyone but the security guards are off. The other families come to your house; and I highly doubt you trust any of them."

"I don't," she agreed, turning and hugging him tightly, "thank you, Jamie."

"Anytime," he kissed her cheek and left; Annabeth could faintly hear him start to hum as he walked off and she shook her head, looking back in the mirror.

"Well," she muttered, "I don't think my hair looks that bad."

**XXX**

**Guys I am sorry this chapter is not that great; and I am sorry that I had Annabeth and Jonathan momentarily separate. But they will, eventually get back together… maybe.**

**I am not really sure I like the whole them being separated, but I know in order to make the story as best as I can for you all they have got to be separate. They may attempt to reconcile… maybe.**

**Yes Sherri Squires is the same Sherri that tormented Jonathan like in the main backstories for him, where he grew up in Arlen and it was her and Bo Griggs. We will get more to that later, and we will introduce some more characters.**

**Honestly, this is not going to be one humungous long detailed story. It probably wont make it to thirty chapters, probably. It is just, I would rather have a bunch of medium sized stories instead of a few really long ones. **

**By the way guys, my lap top has decided to crash on me and I lost all previous files, so if a few things don't seem to add up and I get a few things wrong, please tell me. Because I am pulling my hair out because I lost all pictures, music and documents! God I hate VAIO.**

**Until next time, which by next time I mean Thursday because I will have a Thanksgiving Special for you guys like I did for Halloween, all you guys take care.**

**-Sketch1997**


	16. Thanksgiving

The DiCario house was one of the most beautiful, oldest building in Gotham; and it was an excellent place to have a party. So, for things like Thanksgiving or Christmas or New Years, everyone came to their parties; absolutely everyone.

The boys were either playing full on tackle football in the back yard, or in the game room playing some violent game on the Xbox. The girls, were either socializing with one another, or in the kitchen. It was unbelievably picture perfect, unless, of course, you were in the kitchen.

**XXX**

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CRANBERRIES?!"

Everyone with a thirty foot radius of the kitchen automatically cringed and hurried away; hoping to avoid the wrath of the oldest female DiCario, 92 year old Elizabeth Janata DiCario.

"Annabeth!" the great grandmother of Annabeth turned to the oldest great grandchild, "where are the cranberries! They need to be ready to put on this bird!"

"Coming right up Gammy!" she dove into the pantry, furiously pushing cans out of her way as she search desperately, "oh god where the hell are they?"

"Gammy we don't have any!" Annabeth declared from the pantry, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the inhabitants of the kitchen.

"But I can run to the store to get some!"

"What are you waiting for Annie?" she shouted, making a shooing motion to the door, "Go get some!"

"Yes Gammy!"

**XXX**

"Cranberries!" Annabeth exclaimed with joy, taking the last three cans from the shelf, "Oh thank you God!"

"I highly doubt God had anything to do with you getting the last cans of Cranberries." Annabeth froze and turned, finding Jonathan holding a package of bread crumbs in one hand and the other held a woman's purse.

"Jonathan?" she asked, her eyes drifting back to the purse.

"Not quite, Peach." He walked forward, "and this is not my purse, in case you were wondering."

"Scarecrow," she realized, a stabbing pang went through her chest as she stared at the darker than normal blue eyes, "I should have figured; pink purses may be Jonathan's style but you strike me more of someone to carry a black clutch."

He laughed, an honest to god laugh, and Annabeth felt her heart stop, "Listen, Scarecrow, about my fear-"

"Jon! I found the last of the bread crumbs!" Annabeth was cut off when she heard a woman's voice carry from a few isles away; she raised an eye brow and turned her eyes to the bread crumbs in Scarecrow's arms.

"I know," he allowed with a sigh, "she is an idiot."

"Why is Jonathan letting you take control with her?" Annabeth asked, finding it odd that Jonathan wasn't in control around his girlfriend; he never let Scarecrow have control around Annabeth herself willingly until he was sure Scarecrow wouldn't hurt her.

"Frankly, he can't stand her. Sherri is more of my distraction then his;" he explained, looking away.

Distraction? Did that mean Jonathan didn't want a relationship with Squires or-

**RING**

"Hello?" Annabeth answered the phone with an aggravated voice.

"Annie!" it was Shelby, "we uh- Gammy- you have to get home! Gammy needs the cranberries now or she is going to absolutely lose it!"

"I am headed back now," she sighed, "tell Gammy she can't wait like ten minutes- no don't tell her that on second thought, she would probably kill me." She closed her phone and looked to Scarecrow who had one eye brow raised, "Can I help you?"

"Gammy?" he laughed, "who is Gammy?"

"My great grandmother you asshole," she laughed, "I have to go; she will lose it if she doesn't have her cranberries."

"Alright," he smiled, "I need to go anyways. See ya around, Peach." He started to walk past her but stopped, looking back at her with an almost bitter smile, "and by the way, I like your hair."

"Oh," she shifted, trying to fight the blush that wanted to rise to her cheeks, "thanks."

"Listen," he coughed, looking behind him as if afraid to get caught, "do you, uh, want to get a cup of coffee sometime?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he placed the bread crumbs on the shelf and crossed his arms, finally meeting her eyes, "Johnny may have been right when he said I reacted to harshly to what happened and he thinks we can still make it work."

"What about Sherry?"

"Yeah… no. She just- she isn't you." He looked at her pleadingly, "look, Peach, I am not going to lie; I have tried to forget you and move on but- it just isn't working. Sherry is okay, but you are more than okay; you're amazing."

"Jonathan…" she whispered; she closed her eyes briefly before sighing and opening them, "how about next Wednesday; around, twelve at the Olympian café?"

"Sounds perfect."

**XXX**

"I'M HERE!" Annabeth ran into the kitchen, dumping the cranberry cans on the counter as she shrunk under the gaze of her grandmother, "I am sorry I took so long!"

"Eh," Gammy waved her off, "just keep Shelby out of the kitchen, that girl can't cook worth a penny!"

"Yes, Gammy," Annabeth hurried out and breathed a sigh of relief, looking at the mass of men, women and children who were mulling around.

"Aunt Annie!" Annabeth looked to the right and her gaze automatically fell on a small dark haired girl, "Lizzie!"

Elizabeth Hope DiCario, named in honor of Gammy, is Annabeth's only niece, Christian's four year old daughter. What happened was Christian had her when he was sixteen, and for some strange reason, their father had been ecstatic. Traditional old man, insisted Christian married the girl he was dating, the mother of his child; although as far as Annabeth was aware, he planned on marrying her anyways, but having Lizzie really pushed him.

Hannah was the mother, a beautiful woman, with soft oriental features and short black hair; she carried Lizzie to Annabeth and the latter gladly took the young girl in her arms, "Oh Lizzie how is my favorite niece!"

"But I'm your only niece!" the girl protested.

"Exactly," she kissed the girl's forehead and handed her back to her mother, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!"

Annabeth walked outside and smiled as she watched Chris tackled Callan to the ground, the football skidding far off. She pretended to ignore the fact that Chris lingered a bit while hovering over Callan, and she also pretended to ignore the way Callan was pouting when Chris got off.

"Annie Dear!" Annabeth groaned and turned, finding Callan walking towards her with a smile on his face; the smile disappeared quickly though, "what in the heavens did you do to your hair?"

"Cut it." She stated simply, crossing her arms defensively, "why? I like it; and everyone else seems to."

"Yeah…" he seemed unsure but he sighed, "Dear I have great news."

"Oh joy-"she rolled her eyes, his tone already pushing it, "allow me to contain my excitement."

"We are engaged!" He smiled wide and Annabeth felt her heart stop, "pardon?"

"Our fathers are talking about it right now, and yours looks like he is going to agree!"

"Oh hell no," she turned and pushed her way inside, searching desperately for her father, intending on stopping it.

**XXX**

She had been searching forever- by forever of course she meant ten minutes.

"Really trying to stop it is pointless," Ronald informed her, walking right beside her stubbornly, "I would make a wonderful husband!"

"Yeah not thanks-"she began but was soon cut off.

A large explosion tore in one of the far buildings, causing a tremor to run through the DiCario house. It was nothing really, it barely made the paintings move; but it obviously meant something to that idiot ferret Ronald.

"Bomb!" he shouted, literally jumping on her; he threw her against the marble wall, sufficiently causing her to black out for a few seconds as a shooting pain throbbed in the back of her head. She groaned and weakly pushed his chest, "you idiot-"

She stood and stumbled away from him; ignoring him as he exclaimed, "Why Annie your bleeding!"

"No shit Sherlock," she snarled, managing to her feet as she headed to kitchen, fully intending to get ice.

**XXX**

As it would turn out, no holiday is perfect, and the DiCario's holidays were no exception. A group of twelve to thirteen year old boys, a couple from each family, had conjugated in one of the back sheds with a bunch of fireworks. Needless to say, none of them knew what they were doing, so a small explosion happened; no one was hurt, no one died, and festivities picked up quickly after the little incident.

"Dad I can't be engaged to Ronald," Annabeth stated plainly, holding the ice back to the back of her head.

"Annabeth," her father sighed, sitting next to her on the couch, "I heard you had broken up with that Crane, alright? I think that this is a sign from the heavens that you and Ronald should give it one last go-"

"I haven't broken up with Jonathan."

"What? But I heard-" he began but Annabeth was quick to explain, "well we did break up, but now we are trying to make it work and I am just so confused because I don't know what to do and-"

"Quiet," he commanded and Annabeth shut her mouth, watching her father anxiously; "alright, Annabeth; I will tell the Bleists I need more time to think about it, and during that time you are to find out whether or not it will work with Crane. For now, please, can we just focus on Thanksgiving?"

**XXX**

"Ann," Annabeth was stopped for possibly the millionth time that day and turned, finding her Aunt Maddie standing behind her with crossed arms.

Aunt Madilyn was Annabeth's only Aunt on her father's side, the youngest of his siblings. She was honestly Annabeth's main role model growing up; Maddie was strong, confident, beautiful, and she didn't even bother to marry until she was thirty, despite Annabeth's Grandfather's wishes.

"What are ya doing inside?" the older DiCario demanded, "football is in the back yard young lady, and girls against those boys are 'bout to go under way!"

"Well actually I hit my head-"

"No excuses!" Maddie declared, grabbing her nieces arm and dragging her outside; a mass of girls to the left and a mass of boys to the right, the girls against boy's football was the largest event of Thanksgiving, and no one wanted to miss it.

If Annabeth was being honest, she didn't know a single damn thing about football; her only job was to tackle people and ensure the ball gets safely to the other end of the field. And she was perfectly okay with that; this football game was a perfect time for everyone to settle old grudges, and Annabeth had plenty to settle.

**XXX**

"God I think something is broken…" Chris wined, clutching his side as he limped inside.

"Oh get over it you baby," Annabeth clasped her brother on his shoulder and smiled when he winced; "if dad hadn't known that me and Jonathan was on a break, then maybe you wouldn't be hurt so bad."

"Annie," Callan walked beside them and sighed, "you pack one hell of a punch."

"You tell me this at the end of every annual game," Annabeth laughed, walking inside, "like you keep expecting it to change or something; but it never will-"

"TIME TO EAT!" Annabeth barely had time to press herself against the wall as a herd of children came rushing through the corridor; nearly trampling everyone who didn't have time to press against the sides.

"God I hate kids," Annabeth sighed, moving from her spot and standing in the middle of the hallway, "I can't stand the little brats."

"Oh but Annie," Chris laughed, "I want to be an uncle; I would probably make the best uncle in the world you know."

"You would probably lose the kid," Callan disagreed, a playful smile on his face, "or accidently throw it out a window or something."

"I would not-"

"Oh god you both fight like an old married couple," Annabeth shoved both boys in the direction of the dining room; ignoring the slight blush on her brother's face as she laughed and shook her head.

**XXX**

"Potatoes!" Annabeth cheered as she grabbed a spoonful smiling, "Oh- pass the white gravy! God I love food. Dammit Shelby, eat your food."

"But I have a figure to watch!" Shelby wined, pocking her green bean distastefully, "Not all of us are naturally beautiful…" She trailed off as she watched her older sister shove a spoonful on mash potatoes in her mouth ungracefully, until Annabeth looked up and muttered with a mouth full of food, "what?"

"God how are we related?" Shelby whispered, looking away in horror; Annabeth sighed boredly and grabbed the bowl of mash potatoes and slapped a spoonful on her younger sister's plate, "Shelby, eat food."

"God do you realize how much butter and salt Gammy put in these?" Shelby cried, grabbing her spoon and scooping the potatoes away from her vegetables, "Daaddddd, Annie is putting fatty foods on my plate!"

"Potatoes are vegetables," Christopher soothed, pausing to put his own potatoes on his plate; he looked up and smiled, "so really there shouldn't be a problem."

" . .Fat." Shelby deadpanned, her hands stilling as she stared her father in the eye; Christopher paused and looked down at his potatoes and then his stomach almost self-consciously before setting the full spoon down.

"Fuck it I will be fat," Annabeth took another large bite and Shelby gained a mischievous smirk, causing Annabeth to gulp.

"Oh Annie," She cooed, her eyes holding a terrifying light, "don't worry; it is natural that you are going to get cravings, especially now that you are, well, you know."

Cravings? What is Shelby, oh; Annabeth glanced over at her father who had dropped his fork and was staring at her wide eyed.

"You are what?" Chris demanded, leaning forward, "what are you, Annabeth?"

"Well I am ninety nine percent sure that I am human," Annabeth avoided her eyes and her father gave a sharp intake of breath, "Annabeth Clarisse DiCario you better not be what I think you are."

"I am not pregnant," Annabeth defended, "I am just a chubby girl who enjoys food. Shelby is just trying to start shit so she doesn't have to eat her potatoes. Gammy; Shelby won't eat your potatoes!"

"Shelby Maria DiCario-"Their great grandmother began and Shelby groaned.

**XXX**

"Great Thanksgiving everyone!" Annabeth shouted, closing the front door and walking to her car. She slowly drove home, smiling lazily at the thought of falling into a food coma when she got home. As she sat at the red light, about ten minutes from her house, she saw something that made her want to throw up her food.

Jonathan sat on a bench in the park, just within sight of the road; and practically sitting on top of him was Sherry. She felt her food threaten to come up and punched the gas when the light turned green; feeling such hatred for Jonathan and Scarecrow at the moment that if she didn't get out of the area soon she might go homicidal.

**XXX**

"Yeah, Sherry," Scarecrow sighed from his spot on the bench, staring at the pond in the middle of the park, "It just… it isn't working out."

"What?" She looked shocked, recoiling as if she were confronted with a poisonous snake, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we are done," Scarecrow was going to be nice, let her off easy; but every time he heard her voice he felt like punching a tree, "It isn't working out."

"It is that girl," Sherry realized, "the one from the store earlier, that black haired bitch; isn't it?"

"No… actually yes, it is," yeah Scarecrow WAS going to be nice, but then she went and called Peach a bitch and that also made him feel like punching a tree; now Scarecrow felt the urge to destroy her already little self-confidence, "Sherry you are just too easy; Annabeth on the other hand, the black haired woman from the store, is someone you have to fight for. She doesn't take shit, she doesn't automatically agree, and while her being stubborn may be aggravating, it is also one of the most amazing things I have ever encountered in my life.

"She has just the most beautiful hazel eyes that most the time shine gold, the darkest black hair I have ever seen. She has that little mole under her left eye, and gets dimples on her chin when she smiles; and she has just the cutest little laugh. She is so beautiful when she smiles and blushes and laughs and is just doing whatever. She is just so real and natural.

"She has this naturally nice personality; don't get me wrong, she can be mean and terrifying, and she is powerful and could have nearly anyone in this city disappear, but she doesn't abuse her power. She is so beautiful, so amazing that I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave her in the first place; but that doesn't matter.

"Because I am going to get her back; you were nothing but a place card, Sherry. I needed a distraction that was easy so I wouldn't think about Annabeth but I can't stop; I love her. I never loved you, and I never will. You are hateful and manipulative, you don't care about who you hurt to get to the top; you are an ugly person, inside and out." Scarecrow stopped and looked at her now teary eyed face, his own blank and he smiled slightly, "Now how about you go rant to your Facebook friends or Twitter followers about how I am a jerk or something; I am done with you."

"No-"she lunged forward and jumped on his lap, grabbing his shoulders she yanked his lips to her desperately. Scarecrow grabbed her waist to attempt to get her off, narrowing his eyes angrily. He finally got her off as he heard a car accelerate behind him; turning he faintly saw the tail end of a blue vehicle round the corner but didn't have time to wonder as Sherry began sobbing, "Please Jonathan- I'll change!"

"No thanks," he pushed her off and stood, "that is why I prefer Annabeth; she would never change for anyone, especially for me; like I said before, you are just too easy."

**XXX**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL YOU FAITHFUL READERS!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Seriously; I turn seventeen today, and having your birthday on Thanksgiving or right next to it really sucks. I don't mind the feast, and none of my presents really get cut down because you don't actually present on Thanksgiving; but everyone is like with their families and I end up having my party a week ahead or a week later and god this is such a spoiled white girl problem. **

**Any who did you guys like this chapter? I know it isn't really fluffy like Halloween but there are multiple important future plot details that needed to get done so yeah. **

**What will Annabeth do about seeing Scarecrow on the bench with Sherry mauling his face; will she still show up for coffee next chapter? Who knows? I know you guys can't predict Annabeth's actions because most chapters I can't even predict her actions, and I created her! I just know that some of the things she does just like pops in my head while I am writing the chapters, and there have been times where I have had to go back right before submitting the document as a chapter because something came to me.**

**This is the third draft I made; because in the second draft I actually had Annabeth call him while he was breaking up with Sherry to see if he wanted to join her family for Thanksgiving because Angelica and the triplets wanted to see him, and he agreed. That version was certainly fluffier then this final one; but I felt as though to go where I want to go and do what I have to do, they still have to be a little distant. **

**Thank you all for taking time to read this chapter, and I can't wait to see you guys next Tuesday/Wednesday for the next chapter!**

**-Sketch1997**


	17. Of Course It Is Snowing

**Hey special thanks to for following Beautiful Lie;**

**And a special thanks to Tarley Quinn, EisForElephant and Jovie Black for Favoring Beautiful Lie!**

**XXX**

"What do you mean he is already engaged to someone else?" Annabeth demanded, her arms crossed as she stared at Jamie, "Just last week Ronald was trying to get me back; who the hell else is there?"

"Uh," he flipped through the file, before throwing it on Annabeth's kitchen counter and throwing his hands up in defeat, "yeah we don't know that yet; only that is he engaged to some blonde. He is supposed to be bringing her to the Christmas party so you will see her there."

"God I hate him," she hissed, pouring a cup of coffee as she handed one to Jamie, "he is such a-"

"Let's forget about him!" Jamie interrupted, clapping his hands and taking the coffee, "for now, let's focus on your date with that cutie Crane!"

"It is just coffee, nothing more," Annabeth muttered, looking away, "and I don't think I'm just going to bail."

"What?" Jamie looked appalled, "but- but he is so adorable! I mean holy butter crackers girl; he is like perfect!"

"You don't get it;" Annabeth sighed, setting the coffee down as she walked to the balcony, "I saw him-"

"Yeah you told me," Jamie joined her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "but I think not talking about it would ruin whatever chance at love you got; Annie, you have to not run from your problems and what you dislike, but you have to confront it. You are a DiCario, and a DiCario's pride is everything."

"Isn't pride a deadly sin?"

"God Annabeth I am trying to give you a pep talk!"

"Well it isn't working!" Annabeth shouted, walking into her room she looked at the random clothes on her bed, "I'm not going."

"YOU HAVE TO GO." Jamie grabbed Annabeth's shoulders and turned her, shaking her slightly, "YOU CANT STAY SINGLE FOREVER!"

"Okay," she pushed him back gently, "But I bet you a hundred dollars here and now that nothing will happen between the two of us, mark my words."

"I'll hold you to it, darling," he laughed, picking up a soft light blue dress, "how about this one? You've always looked so beautiful in blue."

**XXX**

"Why the hell did you agree to meet her?" Jonathan paced back and forth in his apartment; having just learned he was to meet Annabeth in an hour, "I mean seriously Scarecrow! You had almost a week to tell me, and you didn't bother!"

'**Eh,'** Scarecrow was relaxed, slightly content, **'I'm sick of hearing you whine and you being all mopey. And technically, I didn't agree; I asked her to meet us.'**

"What about Sherry?"

'Oh, yeah,' Scarecrow laughed, **'you don't have to worry about her anymore; we broke up with her on Thanksgiving.'**

"Why?"

'**Because, now Peach has no one to be jealous of, and she will be less hostile on this date.'**

"Oh no," Jonathan continued to pace, he waved his arm as if brushing something off, "this isn't a date; this is just a cup of coffee so we can catch up. Nothing more."

**XXX**

"You've got to be kidding me," Jonathan stared accusingly at the small white spot on his window, glaring as another flake joined it, "it cannot be snowing."

'**Well it is winter-'**Scarecrow thought bitterly as Jonathan turned to the impending snow clouds that was overtaking Gotham's sky.

"Yeah but right now?" Jonathan groaned, letting his head thump against the steering wheel, "Maybe this is a sign- we should cancel coffee."

'**Oh no- Don't you dare make me take over. We are going to coffee, and you will enjoy it.'**

**XXX**

"Seriously," Annabeth flinched when the snow flake hit her shoulder; she stood on the balcony, glaring at the storm that was waiting to blow in, "It is not going to snow now; it has better not snow."

"Sweetheart," Jamie laughed, holding out his hand as is to catch a little white flake, "it's December, winter is here! It is bound to snow, silly girl."

"But it just has to snow when I plan on meeting Jonathan," she muttered, walking back into her room as she grabbed a pair of black pants and a grey long sleeve shirt, "Maybe I should call and tell him to forget it; he shouldn't be driving in a storm."

"Oh hell no," Jamie grabbed her hand that had been previously reaching for her phone, "You are going to coffee, and you will have fun, trust me."

**XXX**

"Ah," Wayne, a sixteen year old boy who worked at the café part time looked up when Annabeth entered, "Miss DiCario, there is a storm coming and the boss just called and told me to lock up."

"Go ahead and go," she said with a wave of the hand, "I am meeting a friend here, and I am sure that your boss won't mind."

"No problem!" He continued cleaning and was out within five minutes; and Annabeth laughed, of course the shop would end up closing early today-

"Annabeth," Jonathan was walking in the shop- when did he get here? –wearing a dark winter coat, red scarf, and dark pants. His glasses were crooked and his hair tasseled, and his cheeks were slightly pink from the cold. He looked adorable.

"Jonathan," she greeted, setting down a cup of tea in front of him as she walked around the counter, "how are you?"

"Alright, a bit cold," he shrugged, "and you?"

"It's snowing outside," she answered, averting her eyes, "so obviously I'm cold."

"Yes." He nodded and took a sip.

"Of course."

"Naturally."

"Seems only right and fitting."

"…What are we doing?" he finally asked, smiling as a small laugh left him; she soon let loose her own laugh and pretty soon they were cracking up.

"What are we doing?" she murmured her smiling disappearing as she looked down; she heard his tea cup be placed down and felt a warm hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up to Jonathan, "I mean really Jonathan, what we are doing here?"

"I believe," he said after a moment, his eyes slightly conflicted, "that we are both offering one another a second chance."

"At what?" She whispered, leaning forward slightly.

"At us," he lowered his voice to nearly a murmur, leaning forward himself, "Annabeth I'm sorry, I shouldn't have expected everything to work out so perfectly; and I understand why you have your doubts and worries."

"I'm sorry," she began softly, "I shouldn't have been so hateful, and I should have accepted both Scarecrow and you both and have told you if I didn't-"

He kissed her; it wasn't demanding, wasn't quick, wasn't passionate, but it was the most beautiful thing Annabeth had ever felt. She could have stayed like that all night, had a large clap of thunder sounded outside and caused Annabeth jump.

Their attention went to the outside world, and when they walked over to one of the windows they found a horribly beautiful mixture of ice, water, and snow pelting outside. It looked like Gotham couldn't decide between whether it wanted to rain or snow, so it created this strange and fascinating combination.

"Well," Scarecrow mused, "looks like Mother Nature wants to be a bitch."

"She usually is," Annabeth agreed; smiling until a nasty thought appeared out of nowhere: Sherry Squires.

"Scarecrow…." Annabeth began slowly, looking up to Jonathan's alter, "what ever happened with Sherry? Are you two still a thing?"

"Oh no," he laughed, smiling down at her widely, "I ended it with her Thanksgiving, Peach."

"At the park?" she asked bitterly, looking away and biting her lip. Scarecrow knitted his eye brows together and he gently grabbed her arm, "Peach; how did you-"

"It was hard to miss her practically sitting on your lap," she mumbled, jealousy burning in her chest as she turned further away.

"Ah Annie sweet heart," he chastised, "that harpy was giving it one last attempt to woo me is all, I was attempting to push her off. I don't want her Peach; I want you, and only you."

He kissed her; this was Scarecrow, so this was different. It was passionate, it was desperate and needy and suffocating; it made Annabeth felt missed, important, and she loved it.

"We need to go slow this time," Jonathan gasped, pulling away as he finally gained control, "last time, we went to fast and that is what went wrong; we expected too much of one another. This time, we have to be careful, Annabeth; I don't want to hurt you again."

"You didn't hurt me," she lied softly; finally she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, "but yeah, we should go slowly so it doesn't ruin."

"I don't want to lose you," Jonathan whispered, his arms tightening around her as if to keep her there forever, "never again; please Annabeth don't ever leave me again."

"You left me," she whispered, reminding him gently, "you wanted the break; but I understand. I will never leave you Jonathan, or you Scarecrow; I will stay with you both for forever."

"Forever," he agreed.

**XXX**

"Are you sure?" She stood leaning against her bedroom door, looking at Jonathan who was placing a blanket on the couch, "I mean, I know you said you wanted to go slow but I have a perfectly good bed in here."

"I will be alright Annabeth." Jonathan smiled, "I don't want to ruin this; I can sleep out here."

"Okay," she held up her hands in defeat, "but the storm won't let up for a couple of days…. And just so it's clear, my door is open."

"Got it," Jonathan smiled, and Annabeth rolled her eyes as she walked into the bedroom. She changed, and it wasn't anything skimpy it was simply a pair of shorts and a tank top; it was what she usually wore. She crawled into bed and smiled, closing her eyes she whispered softly, "good night, Johnny, Scarecrow."

**XXX**

"Good night, Annie," Jonathan mumbled, staring at the ceiling of the living room as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the blankets and the scent of Annabeth.

'**Can't we just join her in the bedroom- we don't have to sleep with her we could just, ya know, sleep with her.'**

"No, Scarecrow."

'**You're no fun; as soon as you fall asleep, I am going in that bedroom.'**

"You wouldn't dare."

'**Try me.'**

**XXX**

"I take it Jonathan is asleep?" Annabeth murmured groggily when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a warm body press against her back.

"You take correctly," Scarecrow answered, pressing his forehead to her shoulder, "he wants to go slow; but what do you really want."

"I want things to be the way they were," Annabeth answered truthfully, "I want a lot of things Scarecrow. I want my mother to be alive; I want my brother to admit his feelings to Callan; I want to get a male lynx for Zoey so she could be happy like I am; I want you and Jonathan to never look at another woman let alone hold one like you do me."

"I want you to be happy," Scarecrow kissed her cheek, "and I will do whatever it takes for me to get what I want."

**XXX**

**Guys oh my god I am tired. Well, I know I said Annie and Johnny would have their space and they will! But, I have been like crying myself to sleep at night until I got them together; so they are in a relationship now but they won't be as close as they were so quickly. **

**Important to know also, this was just a filler chapter! So I know not much happened, but you guys have just gotta realize in order for the show to go on you need to set the stage and cast the actors. **

**Anyways, until next week,**

**-Sketch1997**


	18. Scars and Pizza

Special Thanks to StarlightMoon98, aqoamoon and for following Beautiful Lie,

And another special thanks to for favoring Beautiful Lie!

XXX

"So are we ever going to get the Canadians back for, you know, trying to make our last drug trade go kersplat?" As if to prove his point, Chris made a movement of something exploding on the counter and Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Yes Chris, that is what we are fixing to do right now."

"Really?"

"Yes you idiot, now shut up and grab your gun."

It had been decided it was finally time to strike; the DiCarios gave the Bleists time to sweat out what was coming their way and now they were ready for revenge.

Annabeth, Chris and Shelby would be blowing up a bank; the Bleist's number one bank to be specific. It would appear as a robbery, they would blow the bank on their way out, and then the fun part came with what they were going to do with the money afterwards.

"When are we going to rob the bank?" Chris asked as he pulled out a black ski mask, "I mean, is this going to be covert or obvious?"

"We rob the bank at noon, by 12:15 we have the money, and no later than 12:30 we get rid of the money; Chris this isn't that difficult, just do as father instructed." Annabeth pulled out her own mask and Chris whined, "Aw, why is your mask so awesome?"

"It's not different then your mask, Chris."

"Yeah it is; you get a white one, I am stuck with a back one!"

"Racist," Shelby teased, walking into the kitchen with a hot pink ski mask; Annabeth eyed it doubtfully, "Shelby, what the hell?"

"She gets to pick her own color?" Chris demanded; Shelby shrugged, "Daddy said I could chose whatever color I wanted."

"Okay look; it really doesn't matter what color your mask are-" Annabeth began but was cut off by her brother, "Yeah it does Annie! I have been dealt an injustice!"

"God," Christopher walked in and stared at his children, "you are just robbing a damn bank; the only reason you have the masks are so they don't know who did it."

"They will know," Annabeth argued while shaking her head; Chris and Shelby nodded in agreement, "but isn't that the point?"

"Kind of," Their father replied looking at Shelby, "don't worry about it sweetie; just follow Annabeth's lead, this isn't her first bank robbery."

XXX

"Are you ready?" Annabeth looked back at Shelby, her eyes softening as she stared at her younger sister; "you don't have to worry, Shelby; everything will be fine."

"How many banks have you robbed?" Shelby demanded, her eyes snapping up as her breath hitched, "what if someone gets hurt; or they catch us-"

"Would you like to stay in the car?" Annabeth interrupted, a cold but bored tone becoming her voice as she let her eyes wander over the citizens of Gotham; they walked past with no idea what was about to take place, "Because Chris and I can do this without you."

"No but-"

Annabeth tuned her out as her eyes focused on a man standing on the opposite side of the street; his own crystal blue eyes locked on her. Jonathan had a curious look on his face and Annabeth mentally swore; of course he would be at the bank across from the one she was robbing, that was typically how her luck went. But damn at the exact same time; Annabeth couldn't risk him getting in the way.

She pressed a single finger to her lips; god please let him understand, please let him just leave her be for right now. He pressed his lips in a thin line and gave the smallest nod as he backed up a small step, causing Annabeth to sigh in slight relief as she smiled and nodded.

"Then let's go; Chris signal the men." Annabeth pulled over the mask and loaded her gun opening the door to the vehicle as Chris called the van full of men that was across the street. Shelby scrambled out of the car; practically holding Annabeth's sleeve as they hurried up the steps.

"In and out," Chris stated from behind them, giving the orders to the bulky ten men following them, "kill everyone immediately; no survivors."

As she reached the top step, Annabeth looked back at Jonathan who had allowed his eyes to follow her movements with rapt attention. She stared for a mille second before turning back to the doors.

"Let's make it snappy people," Annabeth growled; she opened the door and took her gun of safety.

XXX

"I hate the bank," Jonathan grumbled, standing outside one of Gotham's larger ones as he counted his withdraw, "I really, really do."

'Well you are the one who insisted that we pull out the savings- is that Peach?' Jonathan's eyes focused on no other than Annabeth herself; she sat in a black car, a man in the driver's seat and another girl in the back seat. She was scanning the sidewalks until her eyes landed on him, sharpening.

They held one another's gaze for a moment before Annabeth put a finger to her lips; ordering him to stay silent. He nodded and backed up slightly; she smiled and nodded before turning behind her to the girl and saying something, pulling over a black mask and loading a gun.

'Is she going to rob a bank?!'

'It would seem so.' They watched as she got out with the two others following; a group of men parked a little whiles away from Jonathan, started after Annabeth and her companions. They walked up the steps to the bank across the street from Jonathan; Annabeth glanced back at him slightly before walking into the bank.

"We should leave," Jonathan mused, walking down the side walk away from the bank that was currently being robbed by his girlfriend, "if she gets caught, we wouldn't want to be an asset."

'Nothing speaks true love like not wanting to fall because of the others crimes,' Scarecrow cackled and Jonathan smiled as his alter continued, 'do we have a date with her set any time soon?'

'No.'

'Well set one; I want to find out the story behind her robbing a bank.'

XXX

Annabeth sighed as the men started to drag the money past her and out the door, "Guys we have to hurry if we want to make it to the city hall in time, move it!"

"Yes mam," they all chorused; a few nodding towards her as Annabeth looked to Shelby, "Are you okay?"

"Why did we have to kill everyone?" She whispered, looking at the roughly two dozen motionless bodies that were stain red, "we didn't have to."

"Yes, we did," Annabeth walked forward and placed her hand on Shelby's shoulder, "this isn't a pretty business; we had to show them not to mess with us or they would have just done it again. We killed them in retaliation for the men that we lost when our last shipment at the docks went south; people need to realize they can't mess with us."

"But-"

"We are ready to go," Chris stated, grabbing their shoulders and steering them towards the doors, "you can argue on how to rob a bank later." They walked out of the bank and Annabeth swore when she heard the sirens in the distance, "get in the car and keep it running; and pop the trunk."

While Chris was following Annabeth's orders she scanned the streets; sighing in relief when she confirmed Jonathan was no longer anywhere in sight.

"Hurry!" Chris shouted as the trunk opened and two cop cars came flying around the corner; Annabeth grimaced as she rummaged through the trunk, "found it."

She pulled out the round, flat disk and pressed her palm to it; a light gold ring glowed about half way into the circle, causing Annabeth to smile. Her eyes flickered up to the cop cars as she counted silently in her head, waiting precisely five seconds before throwing it like a Frisbee to where it landed under one of the now stopping cop cars.

After another three seconds, she heard a high pitched squeal before the cars went up in flames, vaulting upwards from the explosion the disk caused. The officers scrambled out of reach of the flames, but by time they turned to attempt to apprehend the masked robbers, they were already gone.

XXX

"What was that silver Frisbee thing?" Shelby asked curiously, breaking the silence of the car that had ensued after leaving the bank, "the explosive one."

"Uncle Bob's design," Annabeth answered, playing Jetpack Joyride on her phone while she waited to arrive at City Hall, "It's a bomb; after you detonate it you have roughly eight seconds to throw it. The high pitched sound it releases is supposed to stung the enemy, not giving them time to process that a bomb is about to go off; but in the end it is just annoying."

"Okay, and why am I just learning about it?"

"Well this was your first field mission," Annabeth shrugged, shutting off her phone as they pulled in front of their destination, "and a successful one at that."

"The cops showed up!"

"Yeah, but on my first field mission I ended up getting in a gun fight and getting shot;" Annabeth pulled up the bottom of her turtle neck, showing Shelby the faded round scar that blemished her stomach, "nothing serious but still. The only reason we ended up escaping was because we had a potato gun in the back of the car and used it to stun the chief of police. They weren't expecting flying potatoes; and that surprise is what helped us escape."

"That sounds incredibly ridiculous," Shelby stated; an easy smile had spread across her face though, her eyes softening. Annabeth looked at the crowd that had gathered at the steps of the City Hall, smiling herself, "tell the boys its time."

"Nightingale says to make it rain," Chris muttered into his ear piece and Annabeth rolled her eyes, not getting why her brother was so into those damn code names. A few moments of silence rain in the car as its passengers watched the city hall, waiting for the event she had been looking forward to during the heist; and then it happened.

A shout went up from the crowd as bills in ones, fives, and tens even hundreds came raining down in the wind from atop city hall. At that moment, it didn't matter who the money had belonged to because now it was free game.

"I guess this was a successful heist." Shelby mused out loud, smiling as she watched one of the reporters catch a hundred dollar bill.

"Take us home, Chris." Annabeth laughed, "We have to tell father."

XXX

"Great job, Shelby," Christopher smiled at her; they stood in his office, Shelby slightly in front of the other two while her father praised her, "and you didn't even get shot!"

"Hey!" Annabeth exclaimed; but she too was smiling at Shelby, "the only reason she didn't get shot is because she didn't have you covering her back."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Christopher warned, his tone playful; he pulled out a box from his desk and turned his attention back to Shelby, "Since you completed your first field mission, it is time you gain your very own ring."

It was identical to Annabeth's; silver and thin, with the family crest imbedded in it and a gold stone on either side of the crest.

"Why is my stone gold, when Annabeth's is a garnet?"

"Yours is a topaz," Annabeth commented, looking over Shelby's shoulder, "that's your birthstone; mine is a red garnet; because my birthday is in January."

"Oh." Shelby let her eyes flicker to Annabeth's ring finger and sure enough, a ring similar to hers rested on her finger with the exception that it had a blood red stone resting on it; and there were diamonds, "why does yours have diamonds?"

"Because I am the oldest," Annabeth shrugged, placing her hand by her father's to show that indeed, the eldest of both generations on their rings.

XXX

"Hey Peach," Jonathan's voice was tired through the phone, "you want to go to dinner tonight? Maybe Isabell's?"

"No," Annabeth sighed, rubbing her eyes, "I'm tired; it's been a long day. But if you want to come over and order a pizza, that would be great."

"Sounds wonderful Annie," Annabeth could hear his smile over the phone, "I'll be over in about fifteen minutes."

XXX

"A rite of passage?" Jonathan clarified in disbelief, "performing a bank robbery is a rite of passage in your family."

"Exactly," Annabeth laughed, setting her coke down, "I'm glad you understand."

"It is most definitely… strange."

"Oh and your family never had any strange traditions?"

"Annie," Jonathan sighed, his eyes darkening, "none other than mental and physical torture." He looked away and the mood fell, causing Annabeth to frown, "Johnny."

He looked up and Annabeth saw it; the mental weight of all he had gone through. Before she could comment, he suddenly proposed, "I suppose it was nothing more the physical abuse usually; I still have the marks."

"The marks-"

"Here," he pulled off his t-shirt and turned, showing the very faded but many scars that littered his back. Her eyes widened as she took it in; how had she never noticed how many there were? With the touch light as a feather, she slowly trailed her hand down his back carefully as he listed what he got them from:

Her hand traced his left shoulder, "that one was from when she pushed me down the stairs-"

To his right shoulder, "the claw marks from the wild coyote that happened in my room mysteriously-"

Trailed to his right side, "ah yes, that was from when I tried to get out of hitting range of her and she grabbed the kitchen knife."

She couldn't take it anymore; she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her lips to his shoulder, "stop, please stop."

He hummed and she hugged him tighter; she could take so much, she could do so much, but whenever she had to face someone she loved that was hurt she couldn't take it. She couldn't deal with their painful expressions; and the way he talked about it so nonchalantly….

"You've faced worse," he commented, turning when he felt her start to shake, "you don't need to worry-"

"But it does matter because I didn't protect you!" She whispered, her voice angry and shameful.

"You didn't even know me," Jonathan dead panned; he turned around fully and lifted her chin slightly, looking into her eyes with a cold fire, "it's not your fault I was hurt; it was Granny's. Stop feeling guilty for things that are completely out of your control and that are useless as of now."

"Here," she mumbled, echoing him from earlier as she pulled away and took off her shirt; he obviously wasn't looking at her scars though, and Annabeth blushed, "Jonathan. Pay attention." She gently took his hand and let it brush her lower torso, "this is a bullet wound that I received on my first heist-"

She let it brush her left leg, a little above the knee cap, "this is where I was bitten by a man who was trying to escape interrogation-"

Finally, she placed his hand on the back of her neck, at the base of the skull, "right here: I was in a car accident when I was six, and shrapnel hit the back of my head; it is usually what causes my headaches."

He stared at her for a moment before leaning forward and taking her lips carefully; he acted as if the smallest thing, the smallest kiss, would spin them out of control and crash their relationship again. Annie could understand, so when he said it was getting late she agreed he should get back to his home.

That night, Annabeth lay in her bed as she slowly stroked Zoe's head; Jonathan had left hours ago. She couldn't help but wonder if it would ever be the same; if Johnny or even Scarecrow would look at her like they did before, like she was the center of their world.

Vaguely, as she was drifting off to sleep, Annabeth mused on inviting Jonathan to the Christmas Party that her family held. She decided it might be best if she would.

XXX

Author's Note:

Sup? How's life been treating all of you; I hope well.

Anyways, a few things:

1- I have had a lot of filler chapters lately, and I would like to let you know that we will be getting along good now with the story plot.

2- You all are amazing people for following my story. Seriously, you guys are like the best.

3- I received a PM a few days ago stating that I should feel ashamed for all I have done. Said person went on to say I am a hypocrite, for the whole "Don't need reviews to continue" and that I should just delete this story because it was obviously not doing well because I had so little reviews.  
>Guys, seriously.<br>I have another Crane/OC story, and that person is saying that the reason I haven't updated that story is because it isn't getting that much love- but I am being straight up when I say that it isn't the reason I haven't updated it.  
>I'm letting you all know, to avoid another hateful PM, that the reason I haven't updated the story is because I absolutely HATE where it is, and am going to completely rewrite it so it is better for all of my followers.<br>I am not trying to be a hypocrite; I seriously don't need reviews. I recently read a Loki/OC story that was amazing and had a great plot and characters and shit but the author posted that it was discontinued because they weren't getting enough reviews.  
>When I update my stories, when I respond to my reviews, I keep my own interests in mind. I understand how it feels to lose a story you love, or am mildly interested in. I am doing this because I want to, and because obviously I must be doing something right to have so many amazing, wonderful and tasteful followers.<p>

If you don't like my story then fine, just go read another great Crane/OC like Scarecrows in the Field 1 & 2, or Love is Merely Madness, or Obsession. There are plenty, and no one needs to get upset at one particular one because it isn't going the way they want it to go.

I love you guys, I really do, and the only reason I will not finish this story is if I die. Never, ever, abandon a story or your fandom.

Till next Tuesday/Wednesday,

-Sketch1997


End file.
